A Thug's Life (a boondocks fanfiction)
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: "You're not superman and you're not alone." But when her mother kicks her out that's just what Cindy is...alone. Riley is out to Chicago and Jazmine father doesn't want her there. What happens when a mysterious stranger comes? Cindy is gonna learn the true definition of a thug's life. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cindy's POV:**

"Get out!" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But mama please-" I begged.

"I don't want to hear it." she reached forward and grabbed my arm. "You think your ass was gonna fool around with him and not get caught?" she asked tugging me roughly.

"But mama he's mah friend!" I said trying to explain. If I tried a little harder she could see it my way, but even as I thought this I couldn't figure out how to explain. "Thats it mama he's just a friend!" I said again.

She stopped and looked at me her blue eyes piercing into mine. "We don't talk to those kind of people." she said. She turned back around and started to tug me again going nearer and nearer to the door. "I've warned you Cynthia and you ignored me." She shook her head before shoving me out the door with full force.

I flew through the air and landed on the ground. I felt tears edge the side of my face. She looked down at me shaking her head again then threw out my duffel bag slamming the door. I sat down there for I don't know how long. Finally I stood up and reached down to grab my lime green duffel bag. My hands were still shaking as I tried to put it over my head. I couldn't believe what just happened. I pulled out my phone calling the one person who I knew would help me, he was also the one who got me in this mess.

"Hello?" his voice asked from the other side of the phone.

I felt unexpected tears come to my eyes. I took in a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. "Hi Riley." I said my voice shaking.

"Aye what up C-Murph?" he asked. I could loud music and people talking in the backround, it was hard to make out what he was saying. I looked around my shoulder as I walked down their street towards the Freemans house.

"Um nothing really. I just need a favor." I said.

"Huh? Hold one a sec. COULD Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP! DAMN I AM ON THE PHONE SHOW SOME MANNERS ONCE IN A GODDAMN WHILE!" he yelled to the people in the backround. I smiled slightly, the person who is has no manners once so ever ask other people to get some.

"Boy betta watch yo mouth!" I heard Grannddad yell.

Riley sighed into the phone. "One ma sec Ima move ta somewhere more quiet." Riley said.

"Ok." I said sniffing and wiping my nose.

I heard as the noise became more and more quiet until the noise was completely gone. I quickend my pace until I was in front of the Freeamn's house. All the lights were off and you could feel the emptiness. I ran up to the front step and peaked inside from the window as if expecting to see Riley.

"Iight hello?" Riley asked.

"Hey where are you?" I asked.

"Whatchu mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm at your door right now and I don't see you." I said.

"Oh cuz we ain't at home." he said.

My stomach churned and I slide down the door sitting down on the cool porch. It felt good considering how hot I felt right now. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly. "Then where ya at?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm in Chicago. Remeber I told you we was visiting mah Aunt Cookie." he said.

I vaguely remeber him metioning that while we were playing basketball. I never really notice anything when I'm playing ball. I sighed again. "Oh." I said.

"Why whats wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head as if he could see me. "Nothin nevermind. Ima call ya back later iight?" I said.

"Iight." but he sounded unsure.

"Bye Riley." I said quickly before he could start to say anything else.

"Bye Cindy."

The phone clicked off. I sat there listening to the dial tone for about 5 minutes. I had no where to go, no one to run to. I looked back at the Freemans house and briefly thought about breaking in. I shook my head and shooed away the thought. I stood up brushing my ass off and walked away from there porch. I'm a thug and if I had to I could find a way to survive.

"Cindy?!" I heard someone call once I was about halfway down the street.

I turned around. Jazmine stood on the other side of the road. She had her poofy hair into two ponytails. She had on sweatpants and a black hoodie. I started to walk back to her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

I bit my lip not wanting to answer. Jazmine was my best friend I can't believe I didn't think to call her. Her emerald green eyes studied me never breaking contact. "My mom threw me out." I finally said.

She eyes became wide and her mouth flew open. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her house. She looked around when we got to the top of the stairs and when she thought it was safe tip toed to her room. I walked over and sat on her bed as she eased the door shut. She turned back to me.

"Cindy why didn't you call me?" she asked. I shurgged and avoided eye contact. She sighed shaking her head. "You are so lucky I looked out my window when I did or else..." she stopped her voice trailing off.

I stood back up. "Yea I know. Look you ain't gotta take me in." I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Cindy you're not superman and your not alone." she said softly.

I swallowed and felt the huge lump in my throat. But I wouldn't cry, thugs don't cry. I wasn't going to give my emotions to people. I blinked quickly. "Thanks Jaz but its not your decision. Yo parents ain't gon be so happy bout this." I said.

She waved me off. "Of course they're gonna be ok with this. Especially mommy." she said and broke out in a smile.

I dropped my bag on the ground. "Iight I guess." I said still a bit unsure. I pushed my stuff on the floor near the corner of her bed.

She nodded. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

I was about to shake my head no but my stomach growled. I rolled my eyes and instead nodded my head yes. I followed her back down the stairs. I felt something wet at my feet. I looked down. "Um Jazmine." I said.

"What?" she asked turning around. Her eyes widened as she saw the puddle at my feet. "Aw man!" she said.

"Honey what's wrong?" Tom Dubios, her father, asked. He looked at my feet too. His expression turned hard instantly.

"I didn't do it!" I said quickly. I don't know why I said that but seeing his face reminded me of hers. I could feel my face blushing as they both stared at me.

"Cindy we know you didn't do it." Jazmine said giggling slightly.

"Yes it was the dog sweetheart." Tom added.

"Dog?" I asked.

"Yea we just got a dog, her name is Newton." Jazmine explained.

I raised one eyebrow. As if one cue the dog came yapping running into the room. Once she saw Tom he went over to Jazmine feet and hide behind them. She was a small dog and was black and tan. Her paws were tan and so was the tip her tail and face. The rest was black. Her ears stuck straight up. She was cute.

"Yes ma'm you are in big trouble." Tom said.

The dog yapped from behind Jazmine leg then ran away quickly past Tom and into the living room. Tom sighed shaking his head. He turned to Jazmine. "I know I know." she said. She grabbed some paper towel on the table and started to clean it up.

Once she was done we went into the kitchen and sat at the table. I picked at my food not very hungry anymore. "I didn't even see you come in Cindy." Sarah Dubios, her mom, said.

I nodded and side glanced at Jazmine who smirked. She put down her fork and looked at her parents. "Listen Cindy's mom kicked her out and she needs a place to stay." Jazmine said bluntly.

I was a bit surprised about her bluntness. The room got quiet as they thought about the idea. I made no eye contact and started to eat my food as if I could care less whether the answer was yes or no. Sarah looked at Tom then Jazmine then her eyes finally settled on me. I shoved more food in my mouth and felt as she continued to stare at me.

"Well of course she's staying here." she said. She was beaming and looked at me kindly. "For as long as you like." she added.

I nodded and Jazmine smiled at me. Then she looked back at Tom. "Daddy?" she asked.

He sighed. "Well I suppose she can." he said finally.

Jazmine squealed and jumped up. She hugged Tom and kissed him on the cheek before moving over and doing the same to her mom. I watched and smiled slightly. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she said to me once she sat back down.

I nodded and forced a smile. Dinner was soon over and after washing my plate I ran up the stairs to Jazmine room not waiting for her. I didn't want to stay here I felt like a charity case. Thugs should never feel that way. I didn't unpack anything believing this was only temoporary. I walked back down the stairs but stopped once I heard voices.

"But Daddy!" Jazmine was whining.

"No Jazmine she's not staying here!" he said.

"Tom honey can you at least think about this?" Sarah asked.

I felt a pit in my stomach. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from gasping. The lump in my throat was back but I forced it away this time. I inched closer and continued to listen.

"I've already thought about it!" he yelled. "I'm going to go pack her things right now." he said.

I saw his shawdow come closer. I turned and quickly ran back up the stairs. I sat on her bed breathing loudly and unsteadily. I was just saying it was only temporary but now the more I thought about it. Where was I to go? I shook my head and looked over at the lime green dufflel bag. I grabbed it and reached inside feeling it. I knew she wouldn't throw me out with just nothing. She had put $200 in it. I wonder if that was enough to get to Chicago and back. I shrugged.

_"I'll take my chances."_ I thought.

* * *

"But daddy please?" Jazmine begged grabbing Tom's arm and forcing him to come back.

"No." he said back sternly.

"Well I say yes." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"See two yes and one no. We win Daddy." Jazmine said crossing her arms as well.

Tom huffed angrily and rubbed his forehead. "Fine Newton can stay but no more peeing in the house!" he ordered. He walked away back up to his room.

Jazmine smiled and did and victory dance with her mom.

* * *

**Cindy's POV:**

Jazmine came in shortly after I was just putting my money away. "Oh did you need help unpacking?" she asked.

"Naw, Ima unpack tomorrow." I lied.

She smiled and nodded. "So I guesss we're sharing a bed tonight." she said.

I nodded. "I guess so." I said.

She climbed into bed and I climbed in after her. It was a king sized bed giving me and her both our personal space. I sat there wide awake until I heard her breathing slow down. I waited 10 more mintues after that to make sure Tom and Sarah were alseep. When I was sure they were I climbed out of bed. I slowly opened the door and walked out closing it behind me. As I turned around I heard panting near me. I looked down and saw the small dog looking up at me.

"Go away." I said kicking it slightly.

She moved away from my feet and looked at me again. I sighed and ignored her as I climbed down the stairs. She stared at me but didn't follow me. I opened the door and walked outside. The air was colder and more crisp than before. I zipped up my jacket and made my way to the nearst bus stop. When I got there I grabbed the bus route and looked at it.

**Trip to Chicago:**

**To go- $150**

**To come back- $150**

I bit my lip. That was $300 in all. I only had $200. Not only that but if I did go there I didn't want to be stuck there. I threw down the bus route and looked around. A few people were walking past some talking but more of them had headphones in thire ears.

"Excuse me?" someone asked.

I turned around. It was a grown white man with a complete white suit and a long white fur coat trailing to the ground over it. He was smiling or smirking you couldn't really tell with a cigar dangling from his lips. He also had a cane with a diamond on the bottom although I doubted he actually needed it. I stared at him and a signal word popped into my head-pimp.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone." he said.

I nodded. "I think it's pretty clear." I said then looked away.

He frowned slightly then smiled again. "My name is Cockney Rimmer but to you I am Big Daddy." he said.

I scoffed. "To me you're an asshole." I said.

His cane came and lifted my chin. The sidewalk seemed bare now all the people were gone. He tilted my head left and right before nodding. "Stand up." he said.

I don't know why but I did. He grabbed my shoulder spinning me around. "Oh hell yes we are in buisness!" he shouted.

I broke free wiggling fron his grasp. "No we're not." I grabbed my duffel bag and was about to walk away.

In one quick motion he grabbed me back pressing me against him. I felt his dick poke from his pants. I tried to move but his grip was tight. He reached down and kissed me. I srunched up my face and when he tried to stick in his tongue I bit it. He finally let go.

I ran away from him and down the street. I saw an alley and ran back there. I hide behind a huge dumpster. "Hello? I know you're back here." he said.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I covered my mouth to hide my breathing. He started to come closer. I inched back farther and fell against a garbage can. It fell over.

"Ah." he said walking over to me and pulling me up. "There you are." he said.

"Please let me go." I said my voice shaking.

"Oh I'll let you go." he spun me around and pressed me against the wall. Then he pressed his dick on me. "Now I don't want ta have to do this but if you try to run again I just might have to." he warned.

I nodded my head slowly and felt tears by my eyes again. He spun me back around. "Now what's your name?" he asked.

"Cindy McPhearson." I replied.

He nodded and grabbed my hand walking me out of the alley. "Just know I'm not here to hurt you." he said each word kindly. "I know you feel alone but I'm here to help you. Willl you let me help you?" he asked.

I looked at him scared. I wanted so badly for Riley, Jazmine or even Huey to be here but none of them were. "Ok." I said feeling like I had no choice in the matter.

He clapped. "Fabulous. Oh and one more thing." he grabbed my face with one hand forcing me to look at him. He leaned forward and I got scared he was gonna kiss me instead he passed my lips and went to my ear. He kissed it. "I own you." he whispered into it before backing away. I bit my lip and looked at him. He smirked and bent down and kissed me again and this time I kissed him back.

**Authour's Note:...Intense right? I just wanted to show you how it started. Next chapter is like 3 years later so yea. P.S. Cindy was 17 when this happened so 3 years later she's 20. Anyways hoped you liked this please tell me if I should continue becuase I know this isn't really the type of Boondocks fanfictions I write.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: LEMON! Just wanted to let you know!**

**Riley's POV (3 years later):**

"What about her?" Ceaser asked.

I shook my head. "Naw." I said.

"Why not?" Ceaser asked.

I turned my head to the side looking her up and down. The girl stared back at me smiling and winking and making too many kissing faces. I turned back to Ceaser. "One she's a blond and I hate blonds and two Reezy not lookin fa a girlfriend he lookin fa a freak buddy." I said.

Ceaser rolled his eyes and took another shot. "Riley you're 20 don't you think its time to settle down?" he asked.

I smirked and took another shot. "I can hold dat off fa when I'm old. Like 40 or somethin." I said.

Ceaser smirked too. "Fine den ima go in." he said. He stood up and pushed back his draids which was a little bit lower than his shoulders.

"Good luck!" I said.

He smiled then made his way over to the girl on the dance floor. Right off the bat she was all over him even though she was just flirting with me. I shook my head she was officially The Thirst. I gulped down another shot and looked across the dance floor. A girl stood on the other side of the floor. She had on a short black sparkly dress and long bruntte hair. The one thing I noticed though were her blue eyes. They stared at me all glossed over and sexy. I smirked and she flipped her hair motioning me over. I stood up and made my way to her. I sat next to her and neither of us made eye contact.

"So what's a guy like you doin here all alone?" she asked turning to me slightly.

I turned to her and gave my sexy smirk. "Lookin fa somebody." I said.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

I scratched my stubble and continued to smirk. "I'm lookin at her right now." I said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well baby this comes at a price." she said. She turned fully to me showing her whole body. Her boobs had to be DD and my eyes couldn't leave them. I licked my lips and she grabbed my collar pulling me closer. "$50 for the best night of your life." she whispered in my ear.

I felt my manhood bulge in my pants. The music became louder in my ear and all I could see was those DD. She flipped her hair again letting it flow onto her chest then in between the two of them. I looked at my wallet which had exactly $90 in it. I looked back up at the girl.

"Iight." I said.

"Your place?" she asked.

I nodded and then picked her up. She was very light which makes since sense she was very short. I kinda felt bad about leaving Ceaser their until I noticed that the girl was already heading him to her car. We both smirked at each other before hopping into the cars. I started it and drove all the way to my house which was 5 houses down from granddads and a few blocks or so away from Huey. I opened the door and she stepped inside already taking off her shoes. I reached for her dress but she pushed me back.

"Let me see the money." she said crossing her arms.

I raised one eyebrow. "I got da money."I said.

"I didn't ask if ya had it I asked where was it." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hoe." I mumbled. I reached into my pocket and showed her the money.

She smirked. "Ya know dat word don't really affect me." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. She started to walk forward slowly until all of a sudden she was prssed up against me. My hands traveled down her back cupping her ass. She shoved me into a wall then quickly leaned forward and started to kiss me. I flipped her over pressing her against the wall and let my tongue run through her mouth. She stifled a moan and I pressed harder. She continued to hold it in and I slowed down grinding into her. Finally a soft moan escaped her lips and I smirked victoriously. She bit my bottom lip and I pulled away looking at her. She smirked and I raised one eyebrow.

"Don't think you can win this." she said.

I pushed her back up against the wall and my arm went around her waist the other resting on the door. "Wanna make dis a bet?" I asked.

She tapped her chin. "Iight but if I win I want $30 extra." she said.

My mind flashed back to the moan she tried to hide but I got out of her. Her blue eyes studied me and I finally shook my head. "Iight den."

She reached down quickly grabbing my dick and immediately I fell onto her. I looked back up at her my eyes dangerous. "Don't do that." I said.

She looked innocent. "You mean this?" she asked and then did it again. I fell lower on her into her DD's. She gasped and I opened my mouth taking the whole thing in my mouth. I felt her shiver under me. I smirked then stop and looked at her. She glared at me and I picked her up taking her to my bedroom. I hadn't even closed the door and turned around completely when she leaped on me kissing me. I fell onto the bed with her under me. She quickly took off my shirt and I slide her dress down then threw it somewhere on the floor. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

"I was wearing a strapless dress." she explained.

Then she took off my pants and threw them across the room but only after I took out my condoms. I always carried around exactly 5 condoms. She looked at them with excitement. I partically ripped off her tong and then stood back looking at her. Damn she was fine as fuck. She smirked up at me motioning me to come. I leaned down kissing her and her skin felt so good up against mine. I stopped and then made my way down. I started to kiss her kneck and then stayed their sucking it a bit. She bit her bottom lip. I smirked, this was gonna be easy. I started to kiss her slowly and farther down until I made it to her breast. I looked at her and she glared at me.

"Don't even-" she sucked in a sharp breath as my motuh went over one whole breast. One of my hands went to her hair running it through it. The other went to the other breast massaging it. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. I stopped and she looked at me. "Wah?"

I started back to kissing her body all over. I kissed all over slowly and she let out a frustrated sound. "What's the matter?" I asked my voice low and rumbly.

She pushed my head up and glared at me. "Don't tease me." she said.

"Or what?" I challenged.

She sat up scooting closer to me then kissing me. She bit my bottom lip again and pulled back. "I always win." she said.

I pushed her back down and pulled her closer to me. I opened her legs and leaned forward. She gasped and I stopped and then...kissed it.

"Damn it!" she growled.

"Whats wrong bay?" I asked again.

"Ugh you know what's wrong!" she whined.

"I don't think I do." I teased.

She glared at me and I nibbled the spot right nex to THAT spot. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised. "You are NOT gonna make me beg are you?" she asked.

I kissed her. And pulled back going to her ear. "Every single thing." I said.

She looked at me even more surprised. "Fine. I want you right there." she pointed down to her pussy.

I raised one eyebrow. "Right here?" I asked just above it.

"Damn it you know where." she whined.

"Right here?" I asked. I kissed the spot again.

"YES!" she moaned loudly.

I looked at her smirking. "As you wish." I let my head fall back down and started to do what she said.

**Cindy's POV:**

God whoever this boy was knew what he was doing! No one had ever teased me like that or made me feel that way. I was trying to squirm under him but he held me down and continued. He started to suck my sensitive g-spot. It was probably gonna be swollen by the time he was done but I didn't care. It felt so good! He stopped and I looked up trying to glare but my whole body felt like it was on cloud nine.

"What me to stop?" he asked.

"No, God no!" I moaned.

"Well then what do you want?" he asked.

"For you to stop teasing me!" I yelled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Bad idea yelling at me babe." he said.

He quickly put the condom on then pressed up against me from the back. He started to grind into me and every movement hit my clit. I bit my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood. I needed those extra bucks so I was not gonna let him win. But there was nothing I could do I felt so powerless which was a VERY bad thing. I ran my hand through his hair trying anyway to keep my mind off what he was doing.

"I want you inside of me." I said quickly finally giving up resistance.

"Iight."

He came closer and I could feel the heat. Yes oh yes. Then he stopped. "Wah-AH!" I yelled as he suddenly thrusted himself inside of me. Oh it was so big. I tried to stifled a moan but it came out sorta anyways making a weird sound. He laughed.

"What was dat?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. And he started to pump in and out of me. "Oh... Yes...fuck yes!" I moaned loudly.

I arched my back still moaning while he pumped in and out of me. _"Come on Cindy get control!"_ I thought. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Yes...baby it feels so good!" I moaned.

He smirked and then quickend his pace. "Oh fuck!" I shouted. I knew he was smirking and slowed down then sped up the slowed down, he was driving me crazy! Finally he pulled out of me. I fell back down onto the bed breathing hard and unsteadily. He went back to my g-spot except this time he rubbed in making me buck out of control. I gripped the covers tight and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. He stopped and started to suck my breast again.

"Ooh..." I moaned. _"No...Cindy focus!"_ I thought.

I flipped him over climbing on top of him. He looked surprised by the sudden change. I wasn't wasting anytime. I went down to his dick deepthroating him. I bobbed up and down and smirked when he started to moan loudly.

"God...fuck...fuck..." he said.

"Yes!" I thought. I leaned up looking at him. His eyes were glazed over and I smirked again. Then to my surprise he leaned forward taking in one of my breast.

"Oh shit..." I moaned. I pulled back quickly and he nipped them slightly, there was a small trail of saliva there. I shook my head. "Not so fast." I said. I leaned down and kissed him roughly. He moaned against my lips and I shook my head. This was just too easy. I turned over and got ontop of him. I shoved his dick inside of me again and started to ride him.

"Fuck...oh...damn girl..." he said.

I pumped harder bouncing up and down and his moans got louder. I tried to steady my breathing not wanting ot let go yet. "Feel good?" I teased.

He glared at me then flipped me over. _"Oh fuck no."_ I thought. He nodded his head as if reading my thoughts. He started to pump in and out of me again. I moaned tilting my head back. I didn't think I could hold out for much longer.

BAM! "Gonna give up?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled.

Bam! "You sure?" he asked.

"Ahh...no no." I murmured not sure how much I could hold together anymore.

Bam! Bam! Bam! "Ahhhh!" I screamed. "Fine ok ok I give up!" I yelled finally letting go.

He smirked and I knew he was close. "Iight bay just one sec." he started to pump faster and I felt another orgasm come.

"Oh fuck yes!" I moaned.

"AH!"

"AHH!"

We both let go at the same time. He fell on top of me and I tried to get my breathing under control. Then suddenly I thought of somethin. Soon my heart slowed down and he pulled out of me laying next to me. He had thrown his arm over my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Dat was fun." he said.

I chuckled despite myself. "I can't believe you made me beg." I said turning over to him.

"What ain't nobody do dat ta ya yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope most want to just get it over wit and skip da play thing." I said.

He nodded and kissed me. "Good ta be the first then."

I chuckled again. "I guess."

"And ya know what's better?"

"What?"

"That I won." he said. I growled and then chuckled.

He loked at me and I stared deeply into his brown eyes. I shook my head, _"Iight Cinddy time ta go."_ I thought. I pulled away from him and started to pick up my clothes. I put on my thong then my blakc dress. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that I looked like shit. "Aye where yo bathroom at?" I asked.

He pointed to a door connected to his room. "Through dat door." he answered.

I nodded and walked over to it closing the door behind me. I was right. My make up was smeared and my hair looked like it was turned the wrong way. I sighed, I knew Big Daddy wouldn't be happy if I came like dis. I ripped off the brown wig letting my blond hair flow down. I quickly reaplyed my makeup and brushed my hair. I opened the door stepping out. He was laying dowm eyes closed. I went into his jeans pocket looking for the moeny.

"Ya can have da extra $30." he said eyes still closed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and took out $40. Then as I was closing it I saw the drivers license. I looked back at him. "Riley? Your name is Riley?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yea why?" he asked.

My eyes widened in shock and I threw down the wallet. "Nothin."

"Wait wasn't yo hair brown?" he asked. I started to walk to the door quickly and he jumped up pulling on his pants quickly. "Aye hold up!" he yelled.

"Can't let him see my face." I thought frantically. I ran to the door opening it just when he grabbed my arm turning me back around. He looked at my face closely. "Holy shit..." he mumbled.

I punched him in the face with my other hand and then ran out. He didn't follow me and I made my way to the hotel. I stepped inside and there was Big Daddy sitting on my bed. I scowled. "Hello Cindy." he said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes reaching into my pocket and handing him the money. "Ooh someone got a tip." he said.

"Yea whateva." I mumbled shoving the thought of Riley out of my mind.

He stood up slapping me across the face. "Damn it bitch I told you bout talkin to me like dat." he said angrily. I gripped my cheek then shook my head. By now I was used to his hits. He grabbed out a hundred from all the money. "Here bitch." he said throwing it on the floor. He walked out of my room slamming the door behind him. I reached down and put the money away in my draw. I didn't even take time taking off my dress just collasped on my bed. I kept thinking about Riley and everything.

"What did I just do?" I asked aloud slamming my head onto my pillow. I thought about Riley again. "Fuck!" I yelled angrily.

**Author's Note: So yea told you it was a lemon. Yea so they both know who it was know what? Oh and yes Cindy is a prostitute smh its sad. Ok Ok next chapter I'm going to put Jazmine and Huey in it so yea its going to be really interesting. I hoped you guys liked this.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Riley's Pov:**

**_I don't know who this brunette girl was but she was working it for me._**

**_"Fuck...oh...damn girl..." I said._**

**_She pumped harder bouncing up and down and my moans got louder. Dang dis felt so good. "Feel good?" she teased reading my mind._**

**_I glared at her. "Reezy ain't bout ta lose." I thought then I flipped her over. She looked shocked by the change and I nodded my head. I started to pump in and out of her again. She moaned tilting her head back._**

**_BAM! "Gonna give up?" I asked._**

**_"No!" she yelled._**

**_Bam! "You sure?" I asked._**

**_"Ahh...no no." she murmured._**

**_Bam! Bam! Bam! "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Fine ok ok I give up!" she yelled finally letting go._**

**_I smirked and could feel how close I was close. "Iight bay just one sec." I started to pump faster ready to let go._**

**_"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned._**

**_"AH!"_**

**_"AHH!"_**

**_And that was it we both let go. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. Excpet when she turend around it wasn't the brunette anymore it was Cindy. She gave me a smirk._**

**_"Cindy?" I asked._**

**_Her eyes widened and she hopped up putting on her clothes and running out the door. I couldn't believe it. After 3 years I just let her leave like that. I didn't move just stared at the door._**

"Cindy..." I mumbled.

**RING RING RING!**

I hopped up and instantly felt a throbbing in my head. I squinted at the light and reached over to my phone. Damn I must had more than my usual 9 drinks to have a headache this bad. "Hello?" I asked my voice still deep.

"Heyyyyy Riley." Jazmine said over the phone.

"Ugh, bitch whatchu want?" I asked.

"You're suppose to be at granddad's house remeber me you and Huey are house sitting." she said.

Her voice seemed so loud. "Why are ya yelling?" I asked.

"I'm not!" she said loudly.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Iight whateva when I gotta be dere?" I asked.

"Now! Why do you think I'm calling you?" she asked.

"Cuz Huey told ya too." I said.

"Shut up! Just hurry up Huey's pissed." she said.

"And I care because..."

"Just come!" she said.

I groaned. "Ya gotta control dat voice." I said.

"BYE RILEYYYYY!" she yelled on purpose.

The throbbing got worse and I dropped the phone. I sighed strecthing with yesterday on my mind. Did I really fuck my ex girlfriend and best friend after 3 years? Well that's some Welcome Back. I looked around the ground. My shirt was all over by the window and so was my pants. I walked over to them, my wallet was on top of it. I looked inside.

"Oh no this bitch did not take an extra $10." I said searching my wallet. Yep she did. "Hoe." I mumbled.

I walked over to the bathroom. Her brown wig was still there and I looked at it. I thought about throwing it away but just shrugged and hopped in the shower. I was done and put on a white shirt and some blue jeans. I got into my blue lamborgini and drove off. It took me a while to get this. I wanted a black one but they was more expensive so blue would have to do. I wasn't gonna let nobody mess up this car.

When I pulled up to Granddad's house I stayed in my car for a while. I knew the instant I walked in Huey would notice I was still hungover and would start to bitch and moan about shit. Naw, that can't happen. I grabbed my glasses out of my glove compartment and put them on. Then hopped out the car into the house. When I was close enough I could hear Huey and Jazmine arguing. I sighed opening the door and walking past them not being noticed.

"Why not?" Jazmine asked.

"Because it's lazy why can't he have his own name if it even is a he!" Huey said.

"You are the ONLY father who doesn't want their son to be named after him." Jazmine said.

'Who's to say it is a boy? You won't go find out the sex." Huey said.

"Ugh whatever Huey." Jazmine hopped up from the chair and wobbled over to me. Huey let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey preggo." I said smirking tiredly.

She frowned. "Hey Riley." she sat next to me pouting. Then she opened her mouth turning to me but stopped.

"What?" I asked.

She raised one eyebrow then ripped off my glasses. "I knew it you have a hangover!" she said.

I grabbed my glasses back putting them on. "No I don't." I lied.

"And you got in a fight with someone." she said.

I raised one eyebrow sure that didn't happen. "Ok now I know dat ain't happen. The first yeah but not dis." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Then whats up with the punch mark on your cheek?"

I remebered Cindy punching me and then my mind traveled back to when we was having sex. I became dazed as I remebered it. "Hello?" Jazmine asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yea I did I remeber." I said.

She looked at me unsure before sighing. "I swear you get in a fight every time you and Ceaser go out for drinks." she said.

I shrugged. Jazmine reached over and started to flip through wedding books. She stayed quiet and I started to think about Cindy again. Her and Cindy were close right? Maybe she knew something about this. "Aye preggo." I said.

She looked at me annoyed. "I told you to stop calling me that." she said.

"Yea Yea Yea aye remeber Cindy?" I asked.

She closed her book and looked at me surprised. "Of course I remeber her she used to be my best friend." she said.

"You talk ta her lately?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Not in 3 years." she opened her wedding book ending the conversation. Huey walked back in and stood at Jazmine looking at her. She didn't look up but clearly noticed her.

"Yes?" she asked still flipping through her book.

"I guess Huey Jr. can be an option." Huey said.

She smirked but didn't look up. "And?" she asked.

He frowned. "I'm not saying it I wasn't wrong." he said.

"Fine you don't have to." Jazmine said with a shrug.

I shook my head and snirckered. Huey sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Huey said but not really sounding sincere.

Jazmine took it though and looked up smiling. She hopped up and tried to hug Huey but her belly got in the way. She groaned and instead walked to the side of him kissing his cheek. Huey showed a hint of a smile and Jazmine wobbled away.

"Nigga you is whipped." I said.

Huey scowled. "You were suppose to be here a hour ago." Huey said.

"Whack push!" I said making the noise of the whip while flicking my hand.

Huey scowled and rolled his eyes. He sat next to me. "Don't pretend like you don't want to settle down." Huey said.

"So you are whipped?" I asked only hearing a surrender.

He scowled as usual. "No I'm not. If that white girl Cindy?" he asked. I nodded not feeling so cocky anymore. "If she would have stayed you would have been whipped." he said.

I frowned. "Can't no hoe make Reezy whipped, eva." I said.

Huey shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." he stood up and walked over to Jazmine. He sat next to her and a smile broke out on her face as they started to talk about something.

I scowled and went out the back door slamming it. I took out a smoke and light it up. Once it set in I smiled slightly. This was just what I needed, to take my mind off things. I smoked more and looked around. It was very sunny to be spring all around couples were walking down the street. I shook my head, thats the worst thing ever. I say if you go out with a bitch never buy her shit or that hoe gon keep coming back for more and next thing you know some shit about you being the baby daddy gonna break out and where does that live you? Whipped! And that's so sad to see a thug go that way. I smirked, I should write my own book. A Thug's Life: How to be a Thug By Riley Freeman. I chuckled because I'm just that damn funny. I suddenly saw a speck of red coming down the street. I squinted and made out a small figure walking by, it was a blond girl and she fluffed her hair as she walked closer. I stared harder and realized it was Cindy. She brought out a cigarette and started to smoke it then noticed me.

It was so weird, like some twilight zone shit. She completely stopped and stared at me. I sat back smoking and staring back at her. She looked like she wanted to come talk to me but instead bit her bottom lip and continued to walk ahead. She looked back at me before shaking her head and walking faster forward. I knew I probably should of said something or went after her but instead I sat back smoking and enjoying the moment.

**Cindy's POV:**

Ok so what was up with seeing Riley EVERYWHERE I go? I was getting tired of it. _"Is this punisment for being a hoe?"_ I thought throwing my hands up. Of course no answer. I don't know what it was that made me stop and stare at him. He could've at least said hi _"What Cindy no!"_ I thought. I shook my head shoving the thoughts away, partially. I was on my way to pimp headquaters because Big Daddy always bring at least one of his girls with him, and I'm always the one that gets picked. I walked into the building fluffing my hair again before I walked inside.

"Cindy. I was wondering when you would get here." Big Daddy said smirking. I smiled and walked over to him standing and looking sexy.

"Oh Ms. McPhearson lookin fine today." some random pimp said.

I heard whistle. I smirked and flashed a sexy smile. That got even more whistles and hoots. "Please calm down and lets get back to work." Big Daddy said but smirking slightly.

They all stopped and then started to talk about whatever. I did notice that they all kept smiling and winking at me. At each of them I winked back or flicked my tongue. They got them even more wild. Big Daddy didn't seem to notice.

"Bitch if yo ass don't move out my way!" I heard someone say as they shoved me roughly.

I fell onto Big Daddy, well my breast fell onto his face, he seemed morethan pleased about it grabbing my body and shoving me closer while licking them. I noticed the other guys staring wide eyed and moaned to add a little more. He finally let go and I stood up fixing my dress.

"Lucky son of a bitch." someone mumbled.

I looked to see who had pushed me. It was A Pimp Named Slickback. He looked at me then smiled. "Oh well lookie here my main girl." he said. I smiled at him. He reached over hugging me. "I normally wouldn't even hug a hoe or touch a hoe." he said. "Count yaself lucky." he said winking.

I winked back. "Already do A Pimp Named Slickback." I said.

I looked over at Big Daddy but he scowled at me. The meeting ended slightly over after that. Everybody left after slapping my butt or grabbing it. Me and Big Daddy walked outside. He waited to everybody left then slammed me into the wall.

"What the he-"

But my sentence was cut short. His lips came crashing down on mine. I gasped in surprise and he pressed harder. He finally let go and looked at me. "You're mine, remeber that." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Jealous much?" I asked.

He smirked pulling out a cigarette and hopping into his car and driving off. I sighed and took off my heels ready to walk home. I purposely walked the way I did before to see Riley, but he wasn't there and the house looked empty. A shiver ran up my spine remebering that moment 3 years ago. I quickly walked past it and went home. I had a few more hours until I had to go to work so I decided to sleep for a while.

_**We both let go at the same time. He fell on top of me and I tried to get my breathing under control. Then suddenly I thought of somethin. Soon my heart slowed down and he pulled out of me laying next to me. He had thrown his arm over my waist pulling me closer to him.**_

_**"Dat was fun." he said.**_

_**I chuckled despite myself. "I can't believe you made me beg." I said turning over to him.**_

_**"What ain't nobody do dat ta ya yet?" he asked.**_

_**I shook my head. "Nope most want to just get it over wit and skip da play thing." I said.**_

_**He nodded and kissed me. "Good ta be the first then."**_

_**I chuckled again. "I guess."**_

_**"And ya know what's better?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"That I won." he said. I growled and then chuckled.**_

_**He looked at me and I stared deeply into his brown eyes.**_

I smiled and snuggled deeper into my bed. _"Oh shit."_ I thought shooting up.

"No I'm not bout ta do this." I said out loud.

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I wonder what outfit I was gonna wear tonight. I settled with a white strapless dress that hugged my breast and ass well. I loosely curled my hair and put on a black smoky eye and clear lip gloss. I walked out ready to have fun. As usual I took my spot looking around waiting for someone to notice me. It didn't take long.

"Hey sexy. How much?" someone asked. He looked about 30 and I groaned not really wanting. I decided to add a couple of bucks.

"Hm... for you baby I'll lower the price. $70." I said lying easily.

He smiled thinking he got a deal. "Alright come on." he said.

I stood up when I heard someone. "I'll double it."

I turned around and my jaw flew open.

**Author's Note: Yea Yea Yea? So who was mystery guy? Next chapter baby. Actually Schweetpea asked about A Pimp Named Slickback and I'm like oh yea let me add a little of that nigga in here. My other chapters will have more of him though this was just a little taste. Hm...why didn't Riley speak to Cindy when he saw her? Is Cindy falling for Riley? Hahaha maybe ;)**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cindy's POV:**

"Shit..." the word escaped my lips without my even noticing. Of course there was Riley standing in a white shirt that strained against his muscles, and lips turned up into a smirk looking as sexy as...WAIT! Hold up, no Cindy we hoe's know the number one rule is to never fall for anybody. Actually thats a thug rule too. He stepped forward.

"Sorry but she already said she was coming with me." Little Dick said. I'm not actually sure if it was little but I say if you can't see the outline of that shit, especially when I'm looking like this, that shit must be pretty tiny.

I looked at Riley glaring at him. "Yeah like he said, I'm with him." I stood up and grabbed the guy hand ready to walk out. But then Riley grabbed my arm pulling me back. I pressed up against him. "Aye nigga let me go." I yelled shoving him away.

"Yeah don't make me have to teach you a lesson."

"Chill Lil' Dick." I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Riley smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Come on baby lets go." I said grabbing his tie and pulling him along.

"Cindy don't be a bitch." Riley said.

I stopped and spun around to face him. I tugged harder on the tie and was pretty sure I was choking Little Dick. He made a weird sound then pulled the tie away from me. Riley stood there arms crossed daring me to say something.

"Did ya just call me bitch?" I asked.

"What happened ta makin da money? I say I'm gonna double shit but you still go fa some old guy? Is that whats hood now? Sleepin with 30 year olds?" he asked.

"I'm actually 32 smartass." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Uh dats an extra $20 then nigga." I said.

He groaned and pulled out the wallet. He looked back up chuckling nervously. "Thing is..." he started.

I held up my hand. "Don't wanna hear it. Ya got the money or not?" I asked.

He sighed. "No I don't."

I let out an annoyed huff and looked over at Riley who was smirking smugly. I crossed my arms and watched while Lil D walked away ashamed. "Bitch ass nigga..." I muttered angrily Riley cleared his throat and pulled out some money. I rolled my eyes. "I still ain't goin nowhere wit you." I said.

"Oh lets not be too haste Cindy." I whipped around and there was Big Daddy looking down at Riley's money with wide eyes. He looked at me coldly. "You're going with him."

I sighed and looked over to Riley. I was expecting him to look smug but he stared at Big Daddy with anger and hatred. Geez, the boy needed to learn how to hide his emotions to certain people. I looked back at Big Daddy who pushed me forward. I groaned.

"Fine come on Riley." I grabbed his arm and walked to his car and hopping in. The drive was short and to be honest I was a little bit excited to be back in bed with him. He was the best I had so far and I have a feeling he was going easy on me then. He opened the door and I walked in, just as before before he could close it I was all over him already kissing him. I smirked as he tried to resist then started to kiss me back. He planted his hands on my hips and shoved me off.

"What?" I asked.

"What the fuck was dat?" he asked.

"Um, work nigga it's what I do." I said annoyed. I leaned in forward again but he pulled back. "What the fuck Riley?" I exclaimed angrily.

He walked over to his couch sitting down. He pulled out a blow and started to smoke it slowly. I stared at him amazed. "Is he serious?" I thought. He looked back up at me. "So when ya become a hoe?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow. "Look I ain't come here for my life story shit. You got da money I got da body lets go." I said.

He smirked looking me up and down slowly. "Yea ya definetly got da body."

I felt my cheeks go red instantly, something I thought I wasn't able to do anymore. I crossed my arms. "So let's go." I repeated.

"I'm guessin dat was yo pimp?" he asked.

I sighed. "If ya must know, yes he was know come on time's tickin." I said tapping my wrist.

"There's not a watch there."

"Shut up."

He continued to smoke. I didn't want him to think too much about this. That would only lead to more questions I didn't want to answer. I walked over to him straddling him and looked at him. Like I said you could always tell what he was thinking, his hands instantly went to my ass and his eyes filled with excitement. I bent down kissing him deeply. I could feel him resisting and I kissed harder and made sure to grind right on top of his dude. Finally his mouth parted slightly open and I couldn't stop my tongue from running into his mouth. We both moaned at the same time. He pulled away.

"Cindy..."

I put my mouth quickly on top of his again. I didn't want to talk about this, not now, not ever. He finally gave up and he got into it, taking over. I smiled slightly. He stood up carrying me to his room and laying me on the bed. He closed the door but didn't break away from the kiss.

"Got a condom?" I asked as he lifted my dress over my head.

He smirked feeling his back pocket and pulling out the condoms. My eyes filled with excitement. I really didn't want to get pregnant any time soon. He threw my dress across the room and I practically ripped of his shirt. He shrugged and made quick work of taking off my thong. He did it slowly as if wanting to take his time.

"Oh hell no, I don't want any games tonight." I said.

He smirked again. "Don't worry bay."

He took off my thong and threw it across the room just like my dress. Then he just sat there completely clothed and that's when I noticed I was the one naked. The glint in his eyes answered my question. God damn I was about to be fucked up. I have to say I love Riley when his clothes are off but with his clothes on and my body pressing against him I have to say I was enjoying it. He was in control and I didn't mind.

"No teasing..." I begged as he started to trail down.

"Reezy do what he want."

"Please no teasing..." I said again already feeling that weird sensation.

He looked up at me then smirked. "Fine bay, no teasing." I smiled then felt him lift my legs up onto his shoulder. My eyes opened wide and he gave me one last smirk before lowering his head.

"Riley...God...Riley...AAH!" I screamed.

God how does he do that? We just started and I knew I was ready to let go. That has always been my weak spot and he knew how to play it just right. And when he does his tongue like that! It was like he was flicking and twisting it. AHH! It drives me crazy. He knew just the right speed, pressure and how to work his tongue. Yes he really knows how to do that. _"Calm down Cindy, calm down."_ now if only that was possible. He switched the direction of his tongue and I felt my body shudder. Finally he stopped and I felt my body fall back down. He kissed my now swollen clit and that small touch made me buck out of control and grab the bed finally began to take off his shirt and pants and underwear. My eyes slowly traveled up and down his body. _"Holy mother of fuck..."_ I thought.

"Riley..." I breathed heavily.

"Can ya do me a favor?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Yea."

"Count."

"Count?" I asked confused. Then it hit me. He smirked. "Riley." I warned but it was too late.

**Riley's POV:**

I pulled away from her legs and her body collapsed on the bed. She was so limp and like a little doll letting me do whatever I felt like doing. I have to admit I was pissed by the whole pimp thing and this was a bit of payback. But it was also pleasure to me.

"How much was dat?" I asked. She didn't respond, the only sound were her loud moans. "Come on Cin, I know you ain't done already."

"Noo..." she said finally.

"Then how much was dat?" I asked lowering my head onto her breast and sucking them.

"Ooh...5..." she said breathlessly.

I smirked. "More?" I asked nipping her breast.

"No...yes...god whatever just don't stop!" she moaned.

I smirked and trialed up her body until my lips were on top of hers. She greedily kissed me back shoving her tongue into my mouth. I started to pull away except she held onto the back on me lifting up with me. I moaned against her lips. Then pushed her back down. She stared back up at me eyes glossed over and looking as sexy as ever.

"Riley please..."

"Do you want me inside of you?" I asked.

She nodded quickly. "Yes!" she shouted.

I pulled her closer to me and angled myself just right so that every movement hit her clit. I knew that drove her crazy. She moaned so loudly I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Man I love being in control.

"Riley get in me already!" she yelled.

I smirked. To be honest I was pretty hard right now but I needed to hold out longer. "Iight." I said with a smirk then thrusted myself inside of her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

I started to pump in and out of her slowly then fast then slowly. Yea Reezy got his moves. She started to buck out of control again and moaning with every movement.

"Yes...fuck Riley...yes!" she moaned loudly.

Her whole body was shaking now and I knew she was close to letting go. I was too. But I continued to hold out. "How much was dat bay?" I asked kissing her up her neck to her lips.

She kissed me back then pulled apart. "8." she breathed.

"More?" I asked again.

"Nooo..."

"I think we can go for more." I said.

She glared at me well at least tried but I knew I was tiring her out. "Riley I don't think I can." she said.

"We'' just see won't we?" I asked smirking.

I pulled out of her kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down with her. I lowered my hand and started to rub her swollen clit. Maybe it wasn't the best idea ever because she bit my tongue.

"Ah!" I yelled pulling away.

She didn't seem to notice and instead her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She screamed again and I stopped. "How much now?" I asked.

"10." she said. "I want more!" she yelled.

I raised one eyebrow but didn't object. "Iight." I got back into her pumping in and out each time going in deeper and deeper. She ran her hands through my head and I tilted my head back ready to let go. My eyes started to roll in the back of my head when to my surprise Cindy flipped my over.

"What the-"

"My turn." she said with a smirk.

She started to ride me just like before except this time was different. She kept turning her body different ways so on her way down she would twist.

"Fuck...Cindy...fuck" I moaned. I was close I was so close.

She tilted her head back and I quickly took charge again. She didn't fight or anything and I started to pump faster and faster and faster.

"RILEY!" she screamed.

"CINDY!" I screamed letting go at the same time.

She fell on top of me breathing hardly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pressed her closer to me.

She looked up at me and her blue eyes were twinkling. I looked back at her not sure how I could've let her become a hoe. Then she lowered her head and got up pulling away.

"Where ya goin?" I ask.

"Where I go when I'm done." she answered.

"It ain't like I'm gonna follow you." I said.

"Well you wouldn't be the first." she said a forced chuckle. "Where da money at?" she asked.

"Cindy it's late. Just stay here." I said rolling my eyes.

She bit her bottom lip looking at me as if about to give in. Then she shook her head. "Riley I gotta go." she said reaching for her thong.

I stood up walking towards and turning her around. I pressed her up against me again. "Just one night, and I'll neva ask again." I said.

She sighed. "Fine Riley, I'll stay."

We both layed back down on the bed with her on top of my chest and my arms wrapped around her. As I started to go to sleep started to think about earlier when I said that a thug was never supposed to love a hoe. It was true and I was gonna keep my promise. I ran my hand through Cindy hair. I don't love Cindy but I did once and she once was my best friend. So I was gonna help her. My eyes closed and sleep took over. I was gonna help her no matter what.

**Author's Note: Heyyyyyy peoples! Yea Yea Yea I'm back! Sorry for the slow update you wouldn't believe how many crazy things have been happening lately. So after a very hectic and VERY VERY VERY embarrassing week or so I'v have written a chapter for you guys! Kk wanna know how I embarrassed myself big time? I called a guy (who was obviously a guy) a GIRL! I felt so stupid. Also if that person is reading this: Heyyyy you know I'm sooo over that now (Not!). Anyways thanks for holding in there.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cindy's POV:**

"Mm..." I mumbled happily in my sleep.

I had slept so good that night. The first night in a long time when I had actually woke up feeling warm and safe. I yawned stretching out when I finally felt the hard body underneath me. My eyes opened and I looked down at Riley who was still knocked out sleep. He looked so peaceful, I smiled slightly despite myself. Then he woke up yawning and removing his arms from over me. He looked at me smirking.

"Hey Cindy." he said.

"Hey." I said back.

He rolled over and got on top of me. I smirked as he bent down kissing my neck moving up to my lips. I smiled and kissed him back when my eyes settled on his alarm clock.

**8:30 a.m**

"Shit!" I yelled pushing Riley away and standing up hurrying to get my clothes.

"What?" he asked.

"What the fuck Riley!" I yelled at him. "Why didn't you set the alarm it's 8:30."

"And?" he asked laying back down.

"AND I have work to do unlike you. Shit I knew I shouldn't have stayed the night." I quickly put on my white dress and ran to the bathroom adjusting my make up and hair.

"That ain't what you said last night." he said with a smirk when I came back in.

I blushed but flicked him off. "Big Daddy gon be mad." I mumbled to myself.

"Man, you worried about that gay migga?" he asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "Money Riley, I need the money." I said.

He rolled his eyes grabbing his boxers and putting them on before walking over to his drawer and pulling out $140. He walked over handing it to me.

"What no tip?" I asked.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You should be the one tipping me." he said then smirked as my blush started again.

"It wasn't even that good." I lied.

He pulled me over to him and looked at me with his sexy smirk and his brown eyes had his mischievous glint in it. He bent down and I puckered my lips but he pulled away chuckling shaking his head.

"That was a reflex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Denial will get us no where Cindy." he said slipping on his pants.

"Us? There is no 'us'." I said completely serious. I started to walk out his bedroom when he came up to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What I can't walk my favorite hoe to her place?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

I removed his arm. "No you can't." I said then walked out the door.

He didn't follow me (thanks god!) and I speed walked to my apartment where I knew Big Daddy would be waiting for me. I breathed in a big breath nervously and braced myself for a hit before I opened the door. I was right he sat there, drink in hand and an amused look on his face.

"Hello Cindy." he said all friendly.

"Hi Big Daddy." I said still waiting for the hit.

He took a long sip of his drink then sat it on the table walking over to me slowly. I surprised myself by backing up until my back hit the wall. When he got close to me I closed my eyes tight and scrunched up my face for the hit. I knew he was close I could smell his drink, Alabama Slammer. He leaned forward and instead of a stinging slap his rough lips kissed my face. I peeked one eye open and he smirked pulling away.

"So where's the money?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows in surprised and fished inside my purse collecting all the money I had received that night. He looked at the stack with wide eyes and snatched it out of my hands. He started to count the money but held my there as he counted. He finished counting and looked up at me raising one eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked.

"Rest?"

He pounded the wall and I slipped from under him backing away fro him. He turned around swiftly and grabbed my wrist. "Your ass is gone all night and you only have THIS to show for it?" he asked angrily as his grip tightened.

I winced in pain and my legs started to bend as I tugged my arm away. "Let go!" I said tugging more.

He let go and then grabbed a chunk of my twisting and pulling it until I actually screamed. "You slut! Where were you?" he asked.

"AH! I was out getting more condoms." I lied.

He tugged more. "Don't lie I know you were with that nigga Riley." he said through clentched teeth pulling harder.

"AH! Let go!" I said again.

He flung me down to the ground and breathed in deep breathes. "Cindy what have I told you?" he asked.

"Money, it's all about the money." I said repeating the words he had said to me over and over.

"Exactly. And if this Riley nigga gets in the way of you making me money..." his voice trailed off. "I think you know the consequences." he said.

A sudden streak of bravery came through me and I stood up glaring at him. "Naw nigga you can mess with all my other customers but don't fuck with Riley." I said.

He raised one eyebrow then swiftly smacked me across my face hard. It was with such force that I fell down onto my bed. "Bitch who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I OWN YOU!" he yelled.

I grabbed my stinging cheek which only sent more pain across my face. I started to drift off about what he was saying and only concentrated on the pain.

"And you know what? If I catch you with that Riley nigga again there will be trouble." he said then stormed away slamming the door.

"Ugh mother fucker!" I screamed throwing my shoe at the door angrily.

I hated him I really did but there was nothing I could do. He was right he did own me and he could do some bad stuff if I ever even tried to walk away from him. For example for me to keep going to Riley. Not only is that putting me in trouble it's putting him in trouble too. I screamed again angrily. I was pissed.

**Huey's POV:**

"Jazmine get up." I said shaking Jazmine slightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and her emerald eyes twinkled when they saw me. "Hey Huey." she said with a smile.

"Hey baby." I said bending down and kissing her.

She reached forward lightly touching my face while we kissed. We broke apart and I bent down kissing her stomach. She smiled and ran her hand through my afro. I sat back up and reached over grabbing her hand helping her out of bed.

"You know even though I love how sweet you're being, I'm pregnant not disabled." she said pulling her hand away and pushing herself up. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I made breakfast before we went to Granddad's." I said.

"Oh yea isn't he coming back today?" she asked as she wobbled into the kitchen. She sat on the stool in front of the small island.

"Yea." I said handing her her plate of food.

She smiled but looked down at her food frowning. She sighed and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Huey I love you but I love meat too. Come on we can't give the baby just a little taste of bacon? Or some meat?" she asked.

"Greasy food is bad for when you'r pregnant." I said matter of factly.

She groaned. "Hueyyyy." she begged.

I smirked shaking my head. Since she had got pregnant I had been making sure I kept her diet in check. But I knew Jazmine and I knew that sooner or later she would crave meat. Which is why today I made her scrambled eggs, waffles, and bacon Lots and Lots of bacon. Although making it I almost threw up, I hated not only the taste of meat but the smell of meat too. I pulled the plate of a vegan omelet and handed her the plate I had actually fixed for her.

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed her fork devouring the food in front of her. I looked at her amused and started to eat my omelet. She finished before I was half way through and leaned back rubbing her belly.

"Yes I think Huey Jr. really likes that." she said smiling as she felt a small kick.

I shook my head. "If it were a boy." I said.

"Oh trust me it's a boy." she said reassuringly.

I shook my head again. "Jazmine it's a girl."

"He's inside of me how would you know?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I just do."

She giggled. "Oooooh the mysterious Huey works again. This time the work of his marvelous X-Ray vision." she teased.

I shook my head and smiled slightly then checked my watch. "Come on. It's about time to get ready." I said.

She stood up taking my hand. "Gonna help me wash up?" she asked.

I did a once over. Pregnant or not Jazmine was still the most beautiful and sexy thing ever. I shook my head shooing away the dirty thoughts that was about to come. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"I know, I just wanted to tease you." she said smirking before walking into the bathroom.

"Haha very funny Jazmine!" I said as the bulge in my pants started to go down.

"Love you too!" she called back before the shower started.

I went into the hall and got into the shower. I was done before Jazmine and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Jazmine walked in shortly after wearing a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans. She put on a black half jacket over it.

"Ok I'm ready." she said.

I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and bending letting my head rest on top of hers. She looked at me confused but wrapped her arms over my neck blushing. I bent down kissing her and she gasped in surprise but kissed me back. I started to trail down kissing her neck, only stopping to suck there a bit then started to trail even more down.

"Oooh..." a small moan escaped her lips as I stopped right above her breast. I backed away smirking. She opened her eyes. "Huh?" she asked.

"Payback." I said kissing her.

Her jaw flew opened and then she giggled shaking her head. "Huey don't tease me." she said.

"Then don't tease me." I said.

She sighed as she sat in the car. "I can't wait for me to have this baby and we get married." she said wistfully.

I nodded. "Me either."

"Why for you?" she asked turning to me.

"Honeymoon." I said with a small smile.

She looked at me mouth opened in shock before shaking her head laughing. I smirked and we drove the rest of the way in silence. I pulled up to Granddad's house and saw Riley's car parked outside of it.

"Riley's here already?" Jazmine asked in disbelief.

I was just surprised as her. I opened the door and Riley was sitting down on the couch flicking through channels. When he heard the door he turned around.

"Hey Fag, Hey Preggo." he said with his signature smirk.

Me and Jazmine both scowled at him and he snickered. "What are you doing here anyways?" Jazmine asked.

"Whatchu mean? Granddad asked me too." he said.

"Oh please, you're always late." she said.

He shrugged avoiding the question. "So where's Granddad?" I asked.

"Upstairs. He wanted to sleep before y'all came old. Old nigga." he mumbled the last part snickering again.

"Riley! That's so rude." Jazmine said walking over and pulling out one of her baby clothes book.

He shrugged again and I decided to go upstairs to check on Granddad. What nobody else knew was the real reason Granddad left. He wanted to go find Ebony again. Ebony was the only one of his girlfriends that I could tolerate and who wasn't completely crazy. I knocked on it a couple times before opening it. Granddad sat on the bed head down as he read over a note.

"Hey Granddad." I said closing the door behind me.

"Oh, hey Huey." he mumbled.

I looked over the note. "So how was she?" I asked.

He sighed. "She was fine, doing well by herself." he said sadly.

"So she's not coming back?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She says maybe, but maybe means alot of things." he said.

I nodded my head. "Well maybe she'll come back." I said.

"And maybe she won't." he said then layed down. "Thanks for house sitting. I'll give y'all y'all money when I wake up." he said.

I nodded and walked away leaving the room. As I walked down the stairs I heard Jazmine and Riley arguing about something. I sighed, they always fought about something. They were like brother and sister before I even proposed to her.

"Huey! Ya a freak." Riley said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Riley shut up!" Jazmine said face fully red and she was holding her neck with one of her hands.

"What is this?" Riley asked removing Jazmine's hand and revealing the new hickey I had gave her just this morning.

Jazmine sighed irritably and I felt myself slightly blushing. Riley looked at both of our reactions and erupted in laughter. Jazmine rolled her eyes and opened her book trying to read but was still obviously embarrassed.

"Riley don't pretend you haven't done that to the many girls you fucked before." I said.

Riley stopped laughing immediately and for a minute looked slightly dazed before smirking again. "Well of course but at least my girls ain't pregnant." he said.

I felt myself blushing again and Jazmine bit her bottom lip. That only got Riley laughing more. I shook my head and went over and sat next to Jazmine. She rested her head against my shoulder. She continued to read and I played my finger through her hair, twisting through all her curls. Riley looked at us as if studying us.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just can't believe you of all people got whipped." he said.

"Oh please he's not the only one." Jazmine said.

Riley gave her a really look. "Reezy ain't no where near whipped." he said.

Jazmine shrugged. "Tell that to the girl you're spending all your time with." she said.

"Whatchu mean?" Riley asked quickly. I raised one eyebrow curious on she thought that and he cared. He noticed my reaction."Not that I really care." he added.

Jazmine shrugged again. "Call it a women's knowing. I just know that something going on with you." she said.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Been hanging out with Huey too much." he mumbled.

"Well I am his fiance." she said with a giggle.

Riley chuckled and rolled his eyes again and started to flick through the channels again. I couldn't help but think about what Jazmine had said. She was right, something was up with Riley. Normally I wouldn't care but this seemed like something huge. Something I knew that I would be dragged into sooner or later.

**Riley's POV:**

Damn that was close, I thought she actually knew something. I mean not like it would matter I wasn't whipped. I did promise myself that I would help Cindy though and I still didn't want anybody to know about her yet. Later Granddad came down handing each of our money and thanking us again. We all left soon after that and I went back home. I looked down at the money Granddad had given us. That was more than enough for another night with Cindy. Woo another night with Cindy, can't wait. Maybe I should call Ceaser and ask if he wanna go to the club again

"Hello?" Ceaser asked from the other end.

"What up? You wanna go to the club tonight?" I asked.

Ceaser sighed into the phone. "Man Riley I would be me and Danielle tryna to work thing back out." he said. Danielle was Ceaser ex girlfriend who always came crawling back even when he did something wrong. They was so on and off I just marked them as "Fuck it."

"Come on Ceez." I said.

He sighed again. "Iight. Tonight?" he asked.

"Yea Yea." I said.

"Iight pick me up at 9:00."

"Ew nigga you gay." I said.

"Man I ain't even mean it like that." he said.

I chuckled. "Still gay. Bye Ceez." I said.

"Bye Riley." he said as he hung up the phone.

I was in a good mood. Not only was I about to hang out with my main man Ceez I got to see Cindy again. And maybe after a little talk we could climb into bed and I could show off the new moves I was learnin. I smirked, Reezy just cant lose.

RING RING RING!

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Riley?" a voice whispered on the other end.

"Cindy?" I asked.

"Listen I don't have much time but I gotta to tell you something." she said quickly.

"Yea Cindy I know. You want some more, gotta wait though." I said.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. "Look Riley I can't see you anymore." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just can't ok?"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" I heard someone ask in the back round.

"Cindy what's goin-"

"NOBODY!" she yelled back. "Look Riley just stay away from me." she said again.

"What the fuck-"

"I gotta go."

"Cindy!"

"Bye." she whispered then the dial tone came on.

I sat on my bed in disbelief. What had just happened? What was she talking about? And who the fuck was that nigga in the back round? I finally realized the dial tone was still on and I hung up my phone.

_"Big Daddy gon be mad." _

I remembered her mumbling. That was him. That was the nigga in the back round. I grabbed my car keys and stood up angrily. That nigga just fucked with the wrong one.

**Author's Note: Hey Hey Hey! Lol another chapter for you guys! I couldn't help myself I had to post this quick. Oooooh Riley is PISSED! I don't blame him, shit Big Daddy need to get fucked up! Anyways so I mean I was rereading the reviews (I know sad but I really do that sometimes lol) and y'all all like Cindy ain't the same. I completely agree but we may find out why soon and also awww snapz! What's gonna happen next?**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ceaser's POV:**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Ugh!" I groaned standing up from bed and walking over to the side of my bed picking up my pants.

"You ok baby?" Danielle asked.

"Yea it's iight." I said waving her off.

She shrugged snuggling deeper into the bed. Sometimes I don't even know why I deal with her, we always fight and to be honest sometimes I just do it so she can break up with me. The pounding became louder and I groaned again swinging open the door. Riley stood there in a navy blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. But the thing I really noticed was how mad he looked. He didn't even wait for me to say anything just stepped past me into my house.

"Um come in?" I asked closing the door behind him.

He looked around. "Iight come on we bout ta go." he said.

I looked at the clock on my wall. "Um ain't we like 15 minutes early?" I asked.

"Nigga I ain't got time fa dat. Is we goin or not?" he snapped.

I raised one eyebrow. "Damn chill man, who got yo ass pissed anyways?" I asked.

He stopped and forced on his smirk. "Uh, nobody. I just wanna see what new hoes they got dere. Dey always be havin da best." he said.

I raised one eyebrow but shrugged. I wasn't about to get all in his business that is until we got to the bar. "Iight let me go get ready." I said.

He nodded his head and went to go sit at the couch. I walked back into my room where Danielle was sitting staring at me as I moved across the room.

"What?!" I asked finally.

"You aren't seriously leaving are you?" she asked.

"Uh yea." I said putting on my black pants.

"Wait?!" she exclaimed jumping up. "Bu-But Ceaser we're just getting together. Come on don't do this!" she whined.

"Do what?" I asked and put on my dark green shirt.

"Put your friends over me! Ceaser you know I'm wayyy more important." she said.

I looked over at her scoffing in disbelief. She seriously didn't think I would be so stupid to put some hoe over my friends was she? The look on her face said it all. I reached down grabbing all her clothes and shoving them at her. She looked at them in shock as each one fell at the bottom of her feet.

"Wha-"

"Get out Dani. I'm so sick of us doing this." I said and calmly put on my shoes. Trust me after the all the times we've done this you actually do get used to it.

"But Ceaser." she whined stomping her foot. "I love you."

"No Dani you love what I give you." I said. I pushed her over. "I'm going with Riley you can see your way out." I said.

I walked out to Riley who had his phone pressed up against his ear. It rung for some time and usually if you didn't answer in like 3 rings Riley would hang up but he listened all the way to the voice mail. I stood there waiting for him, and secretly listening.

"Yea dis Riley, call me back iight?" he hung up and pissed again.

I cleared my throat. He looked up then stood up. "Ready?" I asked.

"Nigga you was da one gettin ready." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door with him. "Another break up with Danielle?" he asked.

I nodded hoping in his car. "I'm starting to get tired of this game for real now. I'm bout ready to tell her bitch ass to hop up outta there." I said.

Riley nodded his head. "I say you kick that two faced bitch out and let that hoe star gaze from outside." he said.

I chuckled. "Yea, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good cuz then Ima be dere to take her ass home." Riley added looking at me with a smirk.

I shrugged "She's your problem now." Nothing was wrong with Danielle, well physically. She was petite with long brown hair and, dark brown eyes. They all came together with her caramel skin. She was cute and she could give you the best night of your life but she was also too much drama. Drama I didn't want to deal with anymore.

As we approached the club I looked at the the digital clock and noticed we were right on schedule. I looked over to Riley about to tell him but stopped. He looked even more pissed than he did when he first came to my apartment. His hands tightened around then steering wheel and his foot slightly pushed harder on the gas pedal.

"You good bro?" I asked.

He didn't respond just stared ahead and ignored me. I looked at him raising one eyebrow but decided to drop it. I really wanted to have a good time but it seemed like that's not what I was getting. We pulled up to the bar and Riley parked the car storming out. I walked behind him. We got to the club and immediately the sound of the music over powered us.

**I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.**  
**So we decided to chill **

**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!**  
**(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)**  
**She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",**  
**So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",**  
**That's when I told her I said **

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me **  
**Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me **  
**Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies**  
**Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: **

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!**  
**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!**

I shook my head. This song was so old and it was always the first song they played whenever the club started. We used to always make fun at it but looking at Riley I knew that wasn't gonna happen. He looked around the room and I rolled my eyes. Now this nigga knew he wasn't looking at some hoe, I could be playing soccer now. Finally his eyes settled on someone.

"Come on." he muttered.

"Yo bro wait." I said pulling him back. "What the hell is goin on?" I asked.

He ignored me and quickly started to walk forward. I groaned and ran after him. I didn't notice the girl walking in front of me. I bumped into her and her drink fell all over the floor. She looked down at the ground in shock then glared angrily at me.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." I said quickly. I looked up at her and got a full look at her. She was a bit short with long black hair. She had hazel eyes with flecks of gold and trimmed with green. "Hey baby." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and flicked me off walking away. I looked over at Riley who had disappeared into the crowd then back at the girl who was quickly walking away. I decided to go and follow the girl. I felt bad for only a moment and not even for me. For the poor nigga who managed to get Riley THAT pissed off.

**Cindy's POV:**

It took alot of makeup to hide all those marks Big Daddy had gave me. In fact I didn't even have enough, so he said he would dock my pay and let me have the day off. I swear I should just call A Pimp Named Slickback and let him kick his ass. He already don't like him. The thing was I was actually protecting Riley. Even though I didn't know why, it's not like I actually like him, well like that. A friend, that's all he was. I told him to stay away but I was stupid and I knew that nigga would do the EXACT opposite. So after Big Daddy left to take care of his other hoes I snuck out to the club where I knew he would go. I sat at my usual bar table and looked around.

"Hey sexy."

I turned around. He was young and no lie good looking. He had short brown hair in a Taylor Lautner hairdo. He smiled and pulled out the cash. I shook my head.

"Sury I ain't on today." I said.

He tilted his head to the side and looked me up and down. Finally he grabbed me picking me up fully and pressing against me. "Great then I won't have to pay." he whispered in my ear.

I shoved him away and quickly went into Old Cindy mode. First I kicked him in his balls, when he bent over kneed him in the face and then picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face over in over. I let go of him flinging him to the ground. He didn't even try to get back up.

"Cindy..." the bartender warned.

"He came on to me." I said defensively.

"But you're a whore does it make such a difference?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully and flicked him off. He was my only friend when I became a hoe, always giving me free drinks which everybody know C-Murph love her free drinks. Wow I hated heard anyone call me that in a long time. He pointed over to a group of people crowding around.

"Not another fight." he said.

I whipped my head around and quickly drank the drink running over to the people. That mist be where Riley and Big Daddy were ready to fight.

**Riley's POV:**

This bitch ass nigga just didn't know who he was messing with. Don't have Cindy calling me telling me to never talk to her again and then have your loud ass in the back round I knew she probably wouldn't be here but I wasn't here to see her, I was here to see him. I walked over to him leaving Ceaser behind. I pushed people out of the way not even giving a dang. I finally made it to him and just stopped and stared at him. He looked up at me smirking and slowly put a cigar in his mouth.

"Cindy isn't here." he said.

"Good cuz I ain't here to see her. I'm here to see you bitch." I said.

He looked at me surprised. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"A bitch becuz you a bitch, how you gon have Cindy call me? Why can't yo bitch ass call me -no homo." I said angrily my hands already balling into a fist.

He stepped forward. "Go home before the next thing you hear about Cindy is how she died form a very slow and painful beating." he threatened.

I didn't even give him a chance to blink before delivering a punch to his right eye. He stumbled back and grabbed his eyes.

"Hold da fuck up!" someone yelled. A Pimp Named Slickback stepped out of the crowd. "Y'all fightin ova a hoe?" he asked in disbelief. I didn't say anything and he shrugged. "No biting or below the belt shit!" he yelled. "DING DING NIGGAS!" he said with a snicker.

Big Daddy leaned back. "I'm not gonna fight you." he said.

"Then get ready to get fucked up." I growled.

I took off my hoodie only wearing a white wife beater. Some girls hooted but I ignored them. I advanced at this nigga letting all my angry go on him. He tried to dodge but after many years of fighting Huey you get better. He was too slow and easier to fight than anybody I ever had. I punched him in his face and he fell. I looked down at him angrily when he only laughed and whistled. All of a sudden I was surrounded by pimps. The all ran at me. I punched back two and dodged one who hit another, but it was too much. They all punched me until I hit the ground. I don't remember much except seeing a chair go flying through the air.

"Aye dey right!" some random person yelled.

The club erupted in anybody fighting each other. Who ever was close enough got knocked the freak out. The pimps seemed occupied. I felt hands going over me and myself getting pulled up. I looked around and then saw Ceaser right next to me being dragged by some unknown figure. We got to the door and the person flung us forward.

"Yo bro-" Ceaser started but stopped.

"Cindy?" I asked.

She looked around quickly and then bent down still shoving us out the club. "Get the fuck up outta here." she whispered.

"Wait Cindy?" Ceaser asked.

"Yea hey Ceez." she said giving him a quick hug. "Now both of y'all go!"

"How da fuck ya get to me?" I asked.

"I threw a damn chair. Riley please leave!" she begged.

"Not if yo ass not in my back seat." I said.

She sighed shaking her head. "Riley you shouldn't have done dis. Look just leave iight? I'll call ya later." she said.

"But Cindy-"

WEOO WEOO WEOO!

"Ah damn it's the popo's!" Ceaser groaned.

"GET OUT!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy wait! Come on just come wit us." I said desperately.

"CINDY WHERE THE FUCK YA AT!" Big Daddy yelled.

Cindy looked back before giving us one last shove. She kissed me on my cheek. "It's iight I'll be cool. Now go!" she turned and ran quickly back into the crowd.

"Come on Riley!" Ceaser said pulling me out to the car.

We hopped in and I quickly started it driving off. As I looked around I noticed all the other people in there running too. I was still a bit shocked. How did Cindy know I was gonna be there? Who called the popo's? And why didn't she come with me? But even more important than all of that, where was Big Daddy and what was he doing to her?

"Was that really Cindy?" Ceaser asked.

"Yea." I said.

"How did she get back here? Where did she go? How did you find her?" he asked rapidly and excitedly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I snapped angrily.

"Damn nigga, my bad she was my friend too!" he said defensively.

I sighed shaking my head. I could barely see the road I was so angry. It was messing up my eye sight. I could only faintly make out the dashes of yellow the rest was black, I pushed on my lights to see better.

"My bad Ceez, I just don't know what the fuck to do." I said.

He nodded his head. "Tell Huey." he said.

I shook my head. "Naw not yet. I gotta deal wit dis." I looked at him. "Alone."

He sighed. "Fine but keep me updated." he said finally.

I nodded. The car was silent as we drove to Ceaser's we got there Ceaser got out and looked at it. It was dark, obviously Danielle was gone.

"Bye Riley." he said.

"Bye." I said.

"Aye hold up." he said. "Just don't do nothin stupid iight?" he asked.

I nodded and drove away. When I saw him go inside I did a quick u-turn and drove back to the club. I did so happen to follow Cindy that day and found out where she lived. I don't care if she didn't want to she was coming with me. That wouldn't count as stupid would it?

**Author's Note: Hey lovelys! I'm back! Lmao idek what to say about this chapter. Um, if you read my other story you know who it was that Ceaser bumped into. Lmao! A Pimp Named Slickback too retarded. Don't worry he gon get his chance to fuck up Big Daddy too lol. Man Riley at first he was gettin em but that gay ass nigga had to call back up. *mumbles* bitch ass nigga. Anyways we all know Riley gonna do somethin stupid, he's Riley. But we'll just have to see how that plays out.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cindy's POV:**

"Damn idiot." I mumbled as I turned my back and ran back into the crowd.

Riley just don't know what he did. I told him to stay away for a reason! I knew Big Daddy was mad no past mad he was pissed and when he's like that he's dangerous. My heart pounded to the beat of the music as I ran closer to Big Daddy. I was nervous, not only for Riley but for me. It wasn't gonna be pretty after tonight. I just hope Riley is as far as he can get and even that wasn't far enough. I searched over the crowd looking for him when I hand grabbed my arm pulling me back.

Big Daddy stared into my eyes. His green eyes already told me the story of what's about to happen to me tonight. "Come on." he said gruffly and yanked me out the club.

"I-I told him to stay away. You were there you saw." I stammered frightfully.

He threw me in the passenger seat. "And you also helped him when he was getting his ass beat." he said and looked over to me speeding off.

"But-"

He glared at me again and I remained silent. I was scared, I'm not going to say it out loud of course but I was. I was about to get beaten, I knew I was. I looked out the window. _"Suck it up Cindy, you should be used to this by now."_ I thought. However as the car speed closer to the apartment my legs literally started shaking. Which is why as soon as the car stopped I jumped out and bolted towards my apartment. I could hear him chasing me. This brought back so many memories of the first night. He grabbed my arm twisting me back.

"Please," I busted out surprising myself. "I told him to stay away."

"You done fucked up McPhearson." he growled.

He shoved me into the apartment complex and closed the door slightly behind him. He looked back at me and I felt even more scared. I started to back away and he lunged forward grabbing me and throwing me down on the ground. I scrambled to get back but he just kicked me back down. I shielded my face and he kept kicking him breaking through. He grabbed a chunk of my hair pulling me up by it.

"You're my bitch!" he yelled punching me in my face. "I told you to stay away from him." he punched me again.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled.

But his green eyes stared down on me uncaring. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my legs pulling me back. "You done fucked up." he said again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

**Riley's POV:**

I ran towards the apartment. I was sure that Cindy was probably in there getting here ass beat. I swung the door opened and looked around. Big Daddy sat on the bed with a sour expression. He looked down at his phone angrily typing things.

"Damn it..." he mumbled.

I walked over to him grabbing his phone and throwing it against a wall. "Where da fuck is Cindy?" I growled.

He stopped glaring and looked at me with a smug face. "Riley so nice to see you again." he said and looked over at the ground at his phone. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the same phone out of his pocket.

"Where the fuck is she?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Look for a trail of blood and you'll find her." he stopped and looked up smirking.

I hated that face. I punched in the face and this time it was just to break that stupid smirk off. Of course his bitch ass didn't do nothing but fall to the ground clutching his face. I ran out the room and hopped in my car. Damn white girl, where did she go? I drove everywhere and still ain't see her. Finally I decided to call Ceaser.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"I need you, Jazmine and Huey at my house in 1 hour." I said.

"Nigga it's 12:00!" Ceaser exclaimed.

"Look I need help iight?" I admitted. And that was huge for me, Reezy ain't never need help with nothing. When I did at least I ain't ever say it out loud. I waited patiently.

I heard him sigh. "Iiight Reezy be dere soon."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't even find out why I was doin all of this. Wasn't I the one that said I wasn't bout to get involved with hoe? Yea I was you know why? Cuz Reezy be a thug. Yet here I was searching for the one girl who was probably gonna change my Thug Life. I stopped my car abruptly. That was a scary thought. I slowly started to drive again with that thought still stuck in my head. I walked towards my door and stopped. I squinted, what was that? A small clump sat at my door. I smiled.

"Awww shit Reezy got his blow for the week." I said walking faster to it.

But then it moved slightly. I jumped and walked slower. It moved again, it seemed like the whole thing was shaking. I stopped as it raised his head revealing those two big blue eyes.

"CINDY!" I screamed running faster to it.

She jumped from my small touch and looked around nervously.

"Cindy?" I asked.

"R-Riley?" she whispered. Then she erupted in more tears.

I picked up the small girls figure and walked her inside.

**Cindy's POV:**

I felt his strong arms come over me and buried deeper into, trying to find whatever protection I could get. I was lucky I could drag myself all the way here, even though it wasn't that far. I banged on the door until my arms ached and I couldn't anymore. All I could do was cry, and trust me I don't cry. My whole body hurt. Big Daddy had done much more than I thought he was gonna do. I shook, I didn't want to think about it...every again. Riley brought me straight to the couch laying me down. I winced as I fell on my back. I saw him walk away and I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me..." I begged.

He raised one eyebrow but sat back down. Then I was all over him. I needed him right now, and I hated it. I don't like needing people, that's having one more connection with this stupid world than I wanted to have, especially now. Even so when his arms came around me my thoughts went away and I slowly calmed down.

"Cindy I gotta get something, you're bleeding all over." he said.

"Riley please, Just stay..." I begged again. Shit I probably sounded like a straight up bitch, why was I doing that.

Riley broke away walking into the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and slowly wiped my head off where I had been cut, and my lip. I could still feel myself losing more and more blood though. I layed down. Riley just looked at me like he was mad about something. He got up going to a cabinet and pulled out a small first aid kit. He started to get the needle and thread.

"I didn't now you had that." I said.

"Yea thanks to Huey bitch ass." he mumbled.

"H-Huey?" I asked. I was searching my mind for it and trying to ignore that fact that he was slowly and painfully stitching my head back together, thanks to Big Daddy. "Oh afro freak?" I asked.

Riley firm mouth slightly went up to a smirk. "Didn't know you still remembered our nickname for him." he said then looked at me. His brown eyes were twinkling and seemed to swallow me whole.

"I didn't." I said quickly.

Riley raised one eyebrow but he continued to stitch me through. "Iight..." he mumbled and cut the string, finishing. I sighed happy it was over. But even that wasn't as painful as what Big Daddy did to me. I reached up hugging Riley and he hugged me back. I felt myself gaining strength again but didn't let go.

"So I'm guessin yo ass don't wanna talk bout what happened?" he asked.

I shook my head timidly. "It was bad Riley." I said softly.

I leaned my shoulder down on his shoulder. Part of me wanted to leave and stop getting him more and more involved but I couldn't. He was all I had and truth was I didn't even have him. I already knew he thought me coming here was ruining his Thug Life. Which is the reason why as soon as I could I was high tailing my sorry ass outta here. I jumped as the door started to bang.

"W-Who is that?" I asked jumping up.

"Shit..." he mumbled.

"Riley is that him? What is he doing here?" I asked as the door banged again.

"What? Cindy-"

"He followed you! You dumbass!" I yelled.

The banging got louder until it stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then the door flew open. I screamed and jumped into Riley's arms.

"CINDY?"

**Jazmine's POV:**

Was this another side affect to being pregnant? Because no way in hell was Cindy McPhearson sitting there hiding in Riley's arms. I turned to Huey who was looking just as surprised as me, Ceaser had a slight smirk on his face. Wait a minute that nigga knew didn't he? Whoops, sorry baby. Cindy slowly started to uncrumple herself and stood up looking at us.

I pushed through Huey who was standing protectively in front of me and ran to Cindy (well as much as I could being pregnant).

"Oh my gosh when did you come back?" I asked. She looked at me confused and took a step back. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Riley looking at him. That's when I noticed the first aid kit, I looked at Cindy who had a little blood on her face. "What happened?" I asked.

"Jazmine..." Huey started.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at Riley.

"I ain't do nothin!" he yelled back.

"Then why doesn't she remember me?" I asked glaring at him.

"She is obviously still in shock. Give her some space." Huey said.

I sighed. "Maybe you're-"

"JAZMINE!" Cindy exclaimed hugging my tight.

My mouth formed an "O" but hugged her back. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I missed her so much and now when I see her she's all bloody and beaten up. She broke apart and looked like she wanted to smile but couldn't.

"Cindy what happened?" I asked.

Then out of nowhere Riley came standing protectively in front of her. The funny thing is I don't think he even noticed. Cindy but a hand on his arm lightly to clam him down. Whoa what's happening here?

"Look she been through alot, I'll explain later." he said.

"So why did you call us here?" Ceaser asked.

Riley shrugged. Huey raised one eyebrow and I smirked.

"Does Riley Freeman need our help?" I asked in fake mild shock.

He glared at me. "Help with what?" Cindy asked.

Riley bit his bottom lip. "Um can you and Jazmine go to the bathroom?" he asked.

Cindy looked at him scared. "But Riley..." Cindy said.

"Please just go Cindy." Riley said and sounded desperate.

She slowly started to walk away. I started after to her. We went into the bathroom and I closed the bathroom door behind us. She looked at me and her eyes were watering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't tell Riley." she said quickly.

I suddenly felt very nervous but even so I knew I had to let her know that I wouldn't. "Ok." I said.

She lifted up her shirt in the back and turned around. I gasped and covered my mouth as she showed me the deepest cigar burn, normal burns, and bruises.

"Cindy..." I said softly.

"Don't tell Riley." she repeated.

I couldn't think of what to do. My eyes started to water again. I wrapped my arms around her and she sank into my hug. What the hell were we gonna do?

**Huey's POV:**

I was shocked true but wasn't about to let it get the best of me. I felt slightly worried about sending Jazmine in there with Cindy. That was weird, Cindy. So there were two big question's going on in my head.** 1.** How is she even alive right now? **2.** Why did I send Jazmine in there with her? She's in shock anything could happen.

"Is you sure that's the same Cindy?" Ceaser asked.

Riley nodded going into the kitchen then came back with a big bag of something. I didn't really pay any mind to it.

"Damn what happened? She's broken." Ceaser said.

"NO she ain't! She da same old Cindy!" Riley snapped.

I shook my head. It was so obvious he was falling for her.

"So again why are WE here?" I asked.

Riley started to take guns, bats, and even a frying pan. I looked at them and knew what was happening.

"Ooh!" Ceaser exclaimed like a child at a candy store grabbing one gun. He looked at Riley with a smirk. "We bout to fuck a nigga up ain't we?" he asked teasingly. Riley nodded. Then Ceaser stopped smiling. "Wait what?" He asked.

Riley looked at him. "Do you see what he did to her?" he asked angrily.

"Riley we can't just bust through somewhere swinging out guns and bats and pans. We need to plan all of this and that takes some time." I said.

Riley stood up and punched a wall. Yea he does that when he gets really angry. "We don't have time!" he yelled.

I stood up. "Look Riley. I'm going to take Jazmine home. We can plan it all out tomorrow." I said.

He glared at me. Then looked at Ceaser. "Are you gonna help me?" he asked.

Ceaser stood up and gave him a stern look. "You're just mad right now. You need to let out that anger but right now going and beating whoever that man is isn't gonna help anybody." he stopped and Riley was still glaring. "Especially not Cindy." he added.

Right then before my eyes Riley stopped glaring and softened. Man he was falling for real. Riley sighed and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling up some old friends." he said.

"And that would be...?" Ceaser asked.

Riley ignored us and I heard loud voices in the phone. "What up old niigga!" someone yelled.

"What up Ed and Rummy."

**Author's Note: Well This took a long time and again I am writing this wishing I could go to sleep. But you see I love you guys so much I UPDATED! WOO! Anyways welp of course Riley is pissed. As for Cindy she is just in mild shock, by next chapter well you'll see but you'll probably be pretty pissed at her. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I tried but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. OH MY GOSH! I almost forgot! So thank Joice for giving me the idea of throwing that chiar in the last chapter and another thing real quick. You guys here about THE UNCLE RUCKUS MOVIE? That shit gonna be scary lmao! I saw the preview.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Riley's POV:**

After a crazy ass day, everybody left and me and Cindy went to sleep. She said she wanted to sleep in the living room so I gave her some covers and went to bed.

**Flashback...**

I was finally starting to calm down and fall asleep. Man I was too mad at that nigga. But it was gonna be alright cause when Reezy put his mind to it he can fuck up a nigga, and that's exactly what I was gonna do. Then my door creaked opened. Cindy stood there looking even smaller than she regularly is.

I was about to ask something but she cut me off. "I wanna sleep in here." she said.

I smirked. "First you gotta say you love me." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me but walked in. I pulled back the covers and she crawled into them wincing a bit. I grabbed her tiny body and put her right on top of me. She looked up at me blushing slightly. She rested her head on me and I pulled the covers back over us. I was closing my eyes, falling asleep again.

"I love you Riley." I heard Cindy squeak out.

Then everything was quiet again. I sat there my eyes wide open for a minute. Naw, she couldn't of actually said that. My eyes drifted off again and I fell asleep, finally.

**End of Flashback...**

I woke up and felt a something on top of me. I opened my eyes, oh yea Cindy did come in here last night. She snuggled deeper into me letting out a low soft snore. I squinted and looked at my clock. It was still early in the morning but I had things to do. I was about to move her but her arms went around me and held me tight. My body stiffened The fuck? Reezy don't cuddle unless he just got finished fucking...but Cindy was an exception, just for today. I heard her groan loudly. Then she lifted her head. She looked at me confused for a minute.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

It was my turn to give her a confused look. "Yo ass don't remember?"

She chuckled and rested her head back down on my chest. "Naw I do I was just kiddin."

"Man Cin dat shit not funny." I said.

She stood up wincing again. "Nigga chill." she ran to the bathroom closing the door.

Was I missing some shit? That was a whole different Cindy from yesterday. Yesterday she was fragile and crying at any given moment, today she was normal. Cracking her lame ass jokes and being Cindy in general. She came out in a white see through tank top I squinted what was all of that on her back. I stood up and made my way over to her. She stiffened when my hands went on her waist. I slowly lifted her shirt. She turned around quickly.

"I'm fine." she said.

"What the fuck is dat on yo back?" I asked turning her back around. She didn't resist and I lifted her shirt again. Damn her skin was soft, naw Reezy chill how you gon get riled up by someone's skin? I tried to focus more on the bruises, cigarette burns, and cuts on her back.

She turned back around pulling down her shirt. "I said I was fine." she said.

"Like hell you are. Cindy those can get infected! Just let me put some ointment or some shit on it." I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a god damn charity case I don't need your help." she said.

"If you didn't need my help then why the fuck did you come here?!" I asked angrily throwing up my hands.

She bit her bottom lip. "Fine do what you want. I'll be in the bathroom." she turned round and walked into the bathroom closing it softly.

I shook my head. Damn this girl was driving me crazy. I went back to the gay ass first aid kit Huey made me get and then walked into the bathroom. Cindy sat on the toilet with her tank top off. _"Control yoself Reezy."_ I thought. But damn it was hard. Seeing Cindy half naked only made me want to take off all her clothes even more. She looked at me the same way and I realized all I wore were some pants.

"Um...I got da shit." I said.

"Iight." she turned around.

"Wait hold on we should sit on the bed." I said.

She shrugged standing up and walking out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed and I sat behind her, getting as close as I could.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked.

"Shit I don't know" I said. I saw the look of nervousness cross her face. "Wanna hold my hand?" I teased.

She looked at me glaring but grabbed my hand wrapping it around her tiny body. I looked at her surprised but ignored it. I took out the ointment and started with the most horrible cut. She scrunched up her face as my hand came into contact with the cut.

"Ahhh...ohh." she moaned.

I rubbed softly on the cut and she moaned happily in response. I could feel me getting riled up as I thought of the times we were having sex. I would've been more happy doing that right now then having to put ointment on her back. I started to do all the other cuts and cigarette burns. Each time she moaned. Finally I was done. She leaned back and tilted her head towards me.

"Thanks Reezy." she said.

I stared at her in shock. Shit I ain't think she still knew our gangsta nicknames. She looked at me her eyes widening as she realized what she just said. "Ya welcome C-Murph." I said. She shook her head smirking.

"What's the plan fa today?" she asked putting her tank top back on.

"Well I gotta go do somethin but you can chill here if you-"

"I wanna go see Jazmine." she said. She walked over grabbing my navy blue hoodie and putting it on.

"Aye I thought I left that at the club." I said.

"Ya did but I grabbed it before me and Big Daddy..." her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "Um before we left."

"Iight." I said wanting to ignore the part where she seemed to not want to relieve what happened. But who would though? I quickly took a shower then me and Cindy both got into the car. We started to drive to Huey's house.

"I don't think I could do it." Cindy said randomly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Have a baby. I would probably fuck up the poor kids life." she said. "Just like my hoe ass mama." she mumbled.

I kinda felt bad for her. "You would iight. I mean you wouldn't let anybody fuck with our kid. Shit and he could be the worst kid too."

"Our?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Well what other nigga baby was you planin on havin?" I asked with a smirk.

She flicked me off. "Nigga shut the fuck up."

I pulled up to their house and got out of the car. I kept talking. "I already got the name too. Christian, Christian Freeman."

She scrunched up her nose. "First off nigga I'm only havin a daughter, if I choose to go fuck up a kids life, and her name gonna be Shanise." she said.

"Hell naw we ain't havin no baby girl. Girls too much drama." I said. Shit I could just imagine me havin to fuck up a nigga for makin my daughter cry or some shit.

"Who said it was gonna be yo baby?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled her close to me. "Please Cindy we both know it's gonna be my kid." I said. She chuckled shaking her head. Her blue eyes looked brighter and the sunlight from the mornings rays made her hair glimmer. She looked beautiful. To my surprise I was bending down getting closer and closer to her lips.

"Are you guys gonna come in or are you gonna sit out there and cuddle?" Huey asked leaning against the doorway.

I glared at him. _"Damn cockblocker."_ I thought. Cindy rolled her eyes walking into their house. I followed behind her and flicked off Huey who seemed to have an amused look on his face. Ceaser was standing by the small island bouncing a soccer ball on his foot. Damn that nigga still obsessed with soccer. Actually he on a real team now makin money. Jazmine was sitting down on the couch. She wore an over sized black hoodie and some short jean shorts. Cindy smiled when she saw her, Jazmine smiled back.

"Iight so we gonna do it while they here...?" Ceaser asked.

I nodded. "I got the plan down and Ed and Rummy coming over my house. So we gotta get the hell up outta here." I said.

"Have you worked out all the legal arrangement's?" Huey asked.

"Nigga what we bought to do is no where near legal!" I yelled.

"And that would be?" Jazmine asked. She looked at Huey sweetly and get this. The nigga actually was opening his mouth to tell her! Whipped ass nigga!

"Nothing." Ceaser said quickly punching Huey in his arm.

Huey rolled his eyes. He bent down kissing Jazmine and then left out the door. He should before his big ugly afro ass say some shit he wasn't suppose to. Jazmine crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Your ass better not get put in jail, AGAIN!" she said.

"Aye you got put in jail befo?" she started cracking up. "Nigga what the fuck you do?" she asked.

"He got into ANOTHER fight at the club." she said.

"So? There are fights all the time there." she said.

"It was a 35 year old man."

"So?" Cindy asked again.

"He was the police." Jazmine added.

Cindy looked at me then busted out laughing. I glared at both of them then pulled Ceaser away as we walked to my car. Shit the man asked for it anyways. All I was doin was sitting there drinking and he gon ask what the fuck a nigger was doin here. I'm like ain't that a bitch! So yes Reezy did knock the fuck out of him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ceaser asked.

It seemed like all what happened yesterday flashed through my mind. Her crying, the bruises, even what that nigga had said to me, everything. Suddenly I got all angry again.

"Fuck yea." I said and started the car speeding away.

**Cindy's POV:**

I was happy to have Jazmine back. Sad that soon I would have to say goodbye. I wasn't staying here, I don't want to keep building connections with people just for me to fuck it up again like the first time. I would probably drag my sorry ass back to Big Daddy. I know that seems crazy after what he's done but I didn't have anywhere to go and I knew Riley wasn't trying to keep me there forever.

"So where have you been?" Jazmine asked once she came back into the room with a bowl full of chips. I looked at the raising one eyebrow. It's actually been a while since I ate that. Big Daddy liked to keep us in good shape so any fast food, nope haven't eaten them in 3 years. "Don't tell Huey." Jazmine said to me when she noticed my look.

"I don't think I have to that nigga gon find out anyways." I reached forward taking a chip. I hesistated for only a second then ate the chip. It was so good and salty I felt like throwing the whole bowl in my mouth. I know that sounds a little crazy but wouldn't you miss salty food if you hadn't eaten it in 3 years?

Jazmine giggled. "I know. God I love him." she said smiling.

I looked at her a bit surprised. How could she say that so easily?

She turned to me. "Anyways like I asked before. Where have you been?" she asked again.

I shurgged taking a handful of chips and eating them slowly. "Nowhere, everywhere, places." I said.

"So you don't want to tell me?" she asked.

I sighed. "Look I just don't wanna think about it iight? I've been through some pretty fucked up things."

She nodded like she understood. No, nobody understands what the hell it was like. Then she smiled again. "Well it's good to have you back! It's been too long."

"Yea." I looked down at her belly. "So what are you having?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't find out the sex yet. Huey says it's a girl but I think it's a boy."

I laughed. "Can you imagine if it was a girl?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how crazy Huey gon act when she try to go out with a boy." I said.

Jazmine laughed too. "See another reason to have a boy!" she said. Then she brought out a paper where apparently they keep score of why to have which one, she added a tally to herself.

I chuckled. "So do you want a baby?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly. "Shiiit, I would probably fuck up the kids life." I repeated.

She shook her head. "Cindy you would be an awesome mom. I bet nobody would even mess with your kid. Plus can you imagine what a kid crossed between you and Riley would look? Especially a girl? She would be so cute!" she started to squeal like she did when she was little.

"Why does everybody think I'm going to get with Riley?" I asked.

She giggled. "Please I know you guys want to get together. I saw the whole almost romantic kiss." she said with a smirk.

I blushed slightly. "And did you see HIM leaning down to kiss ME? I don't like Riley." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well then let him down easy because that boy is head over heels..." she stopped and thought about it. "Well head over sneakers I guess."

I shook my head. "Reezy don't like me."

"Awwww you still remember your guys gangsta names." Jazmine said giggling.

I looked surprised. "Damn it..." I thought. "Well he call himself dat all the times." I said quickly.

Jazmine poked me. "Stop lying. I can't wait to tell you I told you so." she said.

"Trust me you're not going to."

"Can you just admit it's soo obvious that you're gonna get together." she asked

"It isn't cuz we don't." I said. "Unlike you and Huey."

She blushed. "Well you guys are just as obvious as us." she said smiling.

I raised one eyebrow shaking my head. "Actually once I'm able to I'm leaving. I said.

"Leaving? Leaving where? You just got here!" Jazmine whined.

I shrugged. "C-Murph never really been the one to stay in one place." I said.

Jazmine looked down at her fingers. "You used to be." she said softly.

"Well things change." I said sounding more sharply then I meant to. She looked at me hurt. "I'm sorry Jazmine. Just alot can happen in 3 years to change a person."

She nodded. "I know Cindy."

The room got quiet after that. I didn't mean to be rude after all this time. I was right though. Things have changed. I'm not the same Cindy I've changed. Jazmine turned on the tv, anything to fill the awkward moment I had created. I stood up walking outside.

"Cindy wait!" Jazmine called.

I didn't stop just kept walking down the road. I wasn't sure where I was going but I was going somewhere, anywhere away from them. They remind me too much of how things used to be and then I look out myself and feel so disgusted I had gotten used to being a hoe for a while now but then thinking about it I was a horrible person. I stopped and sat on the curb of the road. God damn why the fuck did I even get involved with him?

**Jazmine's POV:**

Holy shit no! I did not just let Cindy walk away like that. She was right things do change in 3 years and right now I had changed. I wasn't just gonna sit here and let her get away like 3 years ago. I stood up grabbing my jacket and wobbling out the door. I needed to find her. Who knows what the fuck she was gonna do?

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the slow update! I wanted this chapter to be good. Was it? Hopefully! Ooooooh Riley and Cindy. They are getting so much closer! And the kids name, sound famaliar? That is for the people that read my new story. Which you all should go and check out. And woo Jazmine! Go and find your friend lets just hope nothing bad happens. Because it seems like thatt's what keeps happening back and forth.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**

**P.S My new story is called Rosa Elizabeth Freeman go check it out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I ran out walking around aimlessly. My heart was pounding. Cindy was gone and Huey was gonna kill me if he found out I left to play hero. I turned right on Timid Deer Lane. If I didn't find her soon, god I just hoped I did. I passed my old home and stopped to look at it. Like every home I suppose it carries the bad and the good memories. I think all the bad in this house washed over the good. My mom was a hoe and cheated on my dad ever night. When my dad found her in bed he could've died if it weren't for Huey being there. The worst part? My mom was more concerned about the guy getting his ass beat than him almost killing my father. I lost contact with her and he died.

"Ya don't get the point of a hasty exit do ya?" I turned around to Cindy. Her arms were crossed over her chest and although her eyes looked sad she had her mouth curled up in an amused look. "The point is ya not suppose ta follow me." she added.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!" I gushed.

She turned looking up at the house. "Is Tom still in dere?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Daddy died."

"Sarah?"

"Hoe and lost contact." I said honestly. I felt like I wanted to cry every time I said her just doesn't know how badly she fucked up. I still don't get how she could've chose someone who only wanted her for a night over her own family who loved her and tried all they could to make her happy.

"At least you have some closure." she mumbled.

"I wouldn't say all of that. I don't know if she's happy or dead." I said.

"Yea but you don't want to." she continued to look at the house like she could see all of the sadness I faced there too. She finally looked down at the ground. "My mama... I don't even know if she still remember me." she said her whole voice carrying all of the sadness.

I felt bad for her, so bad and I wished I could help her. I realized I shouldn't have said all of that to her. Who wants to think of a past as horrible as her? Or mines? "Cindy please come back. I'm sorry for upsetting you." I said.

She waved me off turning her back to the house and sitting down on the porch. I sat down next to her. "It ain't yo fault, I just ran. I didn't want ta deal wit shit I couldn't change." she said.

I nodded my head. "But you can change the future. Please don't leave, just stay with us, stay with Riley. Trust me that boy LOVES you." I said putting infuses on the word love.

"Stop sayin dat! I don't care if his ass do I'm leavin." she said. She sighed. "Sury." she mumbled.

"No it-it's ok." I said. Truth, a thing everybody tried to hard to run away from when eventually it was gonna catch up with you. I decided to wait until the truth showed itself because it wasn't my place to force it on anybody. "Come on for how long as you're here I want to hang out with you." I stood up and extended my hand at her.

She looked at it warily but grabbed it and I pulled it up as we walked away. We talked and laughed as we walked back home. This is how things were. This how things should be, but they weren't. I miss all of it. Us being care free and fooling around, it was just so simple. Now look at us. I guess that was why I felt this moment was so precious. It was the only connection to how things were that I was allowing to come in.

**Huey's POV:**

I don't know why I was sitting in this car ready to help some white girl I truly never actually cared about. If I wanted to describe how I felt about Cindy it would be neutral. I didn't hate her but I didn't really care for her either. But I knew that this was important to Riley and for some reason Ceaser so I was going to help them. What I was not going to stand for was the big black BMW waiting at Riley's house. Ed and Rummy (or dumb ass and bigger dumb ass) walked out of the car.

"Aye what up old nigga's?" Ed greeted us as we approached them.

Riley reached over doing some handshake they had developed when we were younger. "Thanks so much fa helpin us." Riley said.

"Aye aye aye check it out. So I'm fuckin a bitch right?" Ed asked.

"Here we go..." I mumbled not interested in what he was saying.

"Huey my nig chill iight? So I'm fuckin dis bitch and when we fuckin she start talking bout some lame shit or whateva right? And I'm like bitch suck my dick not talk to it! Anyways we kept talking and I told her about what we was gon do-"

"YOU TOLD?!" Me, Ceaser, and Riley asked at the same time.

"Wait just listen. So I told her, turns out she work for a nigga that hate him too!" he said like he had done something good.

"And what if she worked for him instead?" I asked.

"Huey you know what? You gettin on my fuckin nerves-"

"Ed shut up!" Rummy yelled pulling him back.

He pushed Rummy away but sighed. "Anyways guess who it is?" he asked.

We all waited then his car door opened. A Pimp Named Slickback walked out as always decked out in a purple suit. He smirked at us as he raised another cigar to his lips. I looked around at us. Ed, Rummy, A Pimp Named Slickback, Ceaser, Riley and me. This was some team.

"So Riley are you sure about this?" I asked.

Riley looked at me with so much fierceness in his eyes I was impressed. "I'm sure Huey. What that bitch ass nigga did was gonna be da last time he fuck wit her." he said.

I nodded my head and again thought about how much he was in love with this girl. Slickback called whoever this pimp named is (Big Daddy right?) and told him to meet him in at the gas station alley in 20 min. Riley quickly handed each of us our weapons. Mine, of course, was my kantana, Ceaser's was a baseball bat, Ed and Rummy's was a gun, a Pimp Named Slickback was a knife and Riley only chose to carry around a pack of cigarettes, for a reason I didn't understand. You would think he would want the gun. Ed pried the licence plate off his car. We all got into the BMW and drove to the gas station silently. We already knew what we were gonna do, we had everything planned out and yet you could still feel the tension from all of us.

We arrived there 13 min before it was time for him to be there. We all positioned ourselves. Ceaser waited around the corner bat in hand while a Pimp Named Slickback causally walked down the alley as if he owned it. I was on top of the ladder waiting to jump down with my kantana. Ed and Rummy hide behind the green trash bins and Riley leaned on the car taking out a cigarette to smoke. I looked at my watch 8 more minutes. Then I heard a ring and everybody jumped.

"Ceaser turn yo god damn phone off!" Rummy yelled angrily.

"Aye hold on." he answered it and I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"6 more minutes." I said.

"Hello?...Hey baby I was actually expecting you to call...maybe because when I saw you I spilled a drink on you...yeah I got time."

"2 more minutes." I said as I saw Big Daddy approach talking to A Pimp Named Slickback. _"Damn it he's early."_ I thought. If Ceaser didn't shut the fuck up he was gonna give us away. I grabbed a rock on the ladder and threw it directly at his phone. It fell and shattered into pieces. Ceaser turned to me angrily but I shook my head and he shut up. I caught a glance over at Riley who seemed uncaring. It was weird seeing how mad he was earlier.

"Oooh I see, you're here to kill me hm Slickback?" Big Daddy asked in a teasing voice as A Pimp Named Named Slickback brought out his knife and pointed it at Big Daddy.

"Now yo ass know it's A Pimp NAMED Slickback. Get yo ugly ass over here." A Pimp Named Slickback swung the knife violently at him. Just as I suspected Big Daddy started to run to the right and Ed and Rummy jumped out pointing the gun at him, he held up his hands then pushed past A Pimp Named Slickback and just when he was about to turn the corner Ceaser hit him with the bat and he fell down. I stayed where I was as the look out but ready to jump in if needed. Ed and Rummy came grabbing both of Big Daddy's arm and held him up. Riley walked over slowly while puffing on his cigarette.

"Oooh this is revenge hm? Cindy's dead bitch!" Big Daddy said spitting at Riley's feet.

Riley raised one eyebrow and brought the cigarette away from his lips. "Ya know I don't smoke DAT much. But takin care of yo hoe makes me want to smoke." he puffed on it again. "Shit I think I forgot my ashtray." he said.

"I could care less of your stupid problems." Big Daddy said.

Riley didn't even hesitate as he brought the cigarette down on top of Big Daddy's lips. I blinked a little surprsised. He pressed harder on it as Big Daddy screamed with pain.

"Is it your fuckin problem now?" Riley asked through gritted teeth. Big Daddy screamed again and Riley smiled slightly like it was music to his ears. He looked at Ceaser who brought the bat up again and hit Big Daddy in his back. He lurched forward. Riley brought the cigarette up now that it was out and Big Daddy's mouth was bleeding. He grabbed the rest of the carton handing a cigarette to each person and lighting it up for them. They smoked a little on it. "Do it." Riley said.

Ed and Rummy were first. "Yea nigga go suck a dick!" Ed yelled as he brought it down on Big Daddy's back. He lurched forward again screaming in pain. Rummy was next. "Bitch you don't fuck with us!" Riley only smiled again.

A Pimp Named Slickback brought it down on him. "Now maybe you'll get it right. Say it with me now. A Pimp Named Slickback. A Pimp NAMED Slickback!" he yelled.

Riley looked at Ceaser as if daring him not to do it. Ceaser sighed and grabbed Big Daddy's hair pulling it up to look at him. He brought it down on the side of his cheek. Big Daddy screamed louder. Then when it was out Ceaser threw it down crushing it on the ground.

"She...still...a hoe." Big Daddy got out.

Riley glared at him and brought up his foot kicking him down. Ed and Rummy let go of him as he fell. "Pick him back up." Riley ordered never breaking eye contact with Big Daddy. I shook my head. This wasn't the same Riley, he was thinking too much of revenge and anger.

Riley reached over snatching the knife from A Pimp Named Slickback. "How the fuck could you just sit dere and pretend you did not beat the shit out of her?" Riley asked dragging the knife across Big Daddy's back without actually cutting him.

Still beaten up he smirked. "She loved it. And wanna know what she loves more? Me...in bed...naked...and on top of her." he said as if trying to see how far he could tease him.

Riley stopped and cut long slow cuts all over Big Daddy's back. He was spelling something. "Riley stop!" Ceaser said trying to grab Riley's hands as he brought the knife up to actually stab him. "Riley bro calm down!"

I forgot I was suppose to be keeping watch and jumped down grabbing. Riley just as he swung and stabbed me in my shoulder.

**Riley's POV:**

He was testing me and I knew and you wanna know something else? I could care less. I wanted this nigga to pay he deserved to pay. How could he sit there and just fuck with _**my **_Cindy. I think I was too mad to even catch that mistake. I had spelled Bitch on his back. That's what he was. How the fuck you gonna beat a girl who you knew couldn't hit you back? There was no point. I pushed Ceaser back still swinging when Huey jumped down and I accidently stabbed him in his shoulder. He grabbed it groaning in pain. I wasn't even paying attention though, all my focus was on Big Daddy. His ass was smirking still! I pushed past everybody kicking him in his face until he fell and blood started to pour from his nose and mouth. I could hear the sirens but I couldn't make sense of them. There was only on thing going through m mind.

_**He hurt Cindy. He deserves to pay.**_

"Riley man lets go!" Rummy said grabbing my arm. I grabbed his gun from his pocket.

"Riley no!" I heard Huey yell.

But it was too late I pulled the trigger on him. It had happened so quick I didn't even think about it. The bullet went straight through his head. I remember standing there in a trance. I watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. I couldn't move, my legs, my arms everything was frozen. I think I remember somebody grabbing my arm and rushing towards the car throwing me inside. I heard the sirens right behind us and gun shots but it all seemed so far away. Everything else was a blur. I could still see him dying and even see myself killing him. I put my head in my hands. This is why you never get involved with a hoe.

"What happened?!" I heard someone shriek.

That's when it registered to me that I was in Jazmine's house with Ceaser and Huey. Jazmine stood looking at us with wide eyes. Cindy appeared behind her looking directly at me. It was like she knew I did something wrong, like she could read my mind. Jazmine rushed over to Huey helping Ceaser to sit him on the couch. She ran to go get a towel and Cindy walked close to me.

"Riley?" she asked. I shook m head pushing her away. I didn't want to see her, she got me into this. "What happened?" she asked whirling around to look at Huey and Ceaser.

"Tell her Riley! Tell her what the fuck you did!" Ceaser yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"You went too far!" Ceaser yelled.

"Stop the god damn yelling! Reezy-"

"No yo ass shut up! You got me into dis shit! I shouldn't have even got started wit you." I said angrily at Cindy. I don't know why I was yelling at her, it was my fault. But I needed someone to blame other than myself. She looked at me hurt but then quickly masked it with anger.

"Well then go throw a party cuz I'm leaving!" she turned around and started to walk outside then stopped to look at me. "And weren't you the one saying you can't save a hoe? Then why did you try nigga?" she slammed the door and I saw her run away in the other direction.

"Cindy!" Ceaser called after her.

"Oh my god Huey are you ok?" Jazmine asked through her tears.

"Jazmine calm down." Huey said his voice the only one calm at the moment even though he was the one bleeding.

She shook her head still crying. "What the hell is your problem? What did you guys do? You could of got killed!" she said then started to cry more as she wiped away all of the blood away and examined the deep cut. She turned to me glaring. "Your ass did this! Riley grow the fuck up!" she stood up walking towards me glaring.

"He has his own god damn mind he could of said no but he didn't!" I said defensively.

"No he couldn't because your his brother! He would never turn his back on you. Why can't you just see that there are people who love you and don't want to see you die? Like Cindy! She loves you and stop playing this damn act because you love her too." she pushed me through all of that like she wanted to hit but couldn't. "Huey almost died because of you! He could of died! He could of died!" she repeated.

"Jazmine stop!" Huey walked over swiftly grabbing Jazmine and turning her around to look at him. "I'm here I'm alive calm down." he said. She was still crying and just wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his chest.

"You dumb idiot. What would I do without you?" she cried some more. "What would we do?" she asked reaching down to touch her stomach.

I shook my head. He could of died, I could of died or got caught. She was pregnant and if Huey did she would be left all alone and so would the baby. I looked at them and started to breath fastly. I couldn't breath, it was all too much.

"Riley?" Ceaser asked as he saw me bending down still trying to breath. Huey and Jazmine both looked at me and I fell to the ground.

"Riley?!" Jazmine shrieked.

"Cal 911." Huey said to Jazmine. She ran off. "Riley calm down alright? Calm down."

I looked up at them but all I could see was me shooting Big Daddy, me yelling at Cindy and her running out, me fucking up in general.

**"Why can't you just see that there are people who love you and don't want to see you die? Like Cindy! She loves you and stop playing this damn act because you love her too."**

**"And weren't you the one saying you can't save a hoe? Then why did you try nigga?"**

**"Riley grow the fuck up!"**

All of the angry words swirled around me. I started to breath slowly.

"Riley get up!" Ceaser yelled pushing his draids back.

"Riley are you ok?" Huey asked.

"Yes officer please hurry my brother he's...he's... I don't know please just come!" Jazmine yelled into the phone.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**Author's Note: Intense chappy right? Thank you Thank you I try I try lmao. So many thing happened but lets get to the focus, what Riley did. I mean I know the nigga was mad but who knew he was THAT mad. It was crazy man. I really hoped you guys liked this and as promised I updated today! Woo for keeping promises lmao. Life's Complications is the last one I gotta do now but I'll do it.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cindy's POV:**

I was so mad at Riley. Who the fuck was he to say those things? "Son of a bitch..." I thought as I stormed across the lawn angrily. I was going straight back to Big Daddy. I didn't even care if he beat me, I didn't care about anything. The one thing I had actually started to care about threw me away like I was trash. Unexpected tears started to fall down my face. I let him, shit it wasn't anybody here to see them anyways.

"Heyyy sweet cheeks." I turned around and there was John, one of my many customers.

I didn't even let him come on to me. I jumped onto him kissing him shoving my whole tongue in his mouth. I broke apart and wore a sexy smirk. "You know the cost baby." I said.

He pulled out $70. I nodded my head and he still held onto me and threw me into the car. I groaned slightly as my back made contact with the seat but didn't think too much about it. I've had more aggressive people. He started the car and we drove off to his house. Ok maybe I was acting like this to get back at Riley a little. Nigga deserves it though. John picked my up walking into his house. I kissed him as soon as he shut the door.

"God damn baby..." he moaned as my hand lowered onto his dick. "You ready already baby?" he asked.

"Give it to me." I said my voice breathless.

He picked me up again by my thighs taking me into his room.

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I pushed it away and smirked at John as he started to take off his clothes. I crawled into the bed grabbing my face and kissing me roughly. John has got to be the worst customer ever but he pays alot so hey can't complain. When his tongue entered my mouth again I felt that nasty feeling in my stomach. I pushed him back and tried to regain my breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing come here." I said grabbing his face and kissing him again.

He pushed me away. "You're face is green. Seriously what's-"

I clutched my stomach and pushed past him running into the bathroom and throwing up probably any food I had ate over Jazmine's house. It came up all green and chunky which only made me throw up again then the smell made me throw up a second time. I heard John come in.

"Gross..." he mumbled.

I threw up some more then I finally stopped. I sat on the ground leaning my head against the counter. I felt dizzy and like I would throw up again. John bent down next to me pushing my hair back.

"Do you have any idea what could be wrong?" he asked.

"I-I ate some salty chips today." he gave me a weird look. "After 3 years." I added.

"Well I don't think that would have caused this." he said.

"Oh and you know this how? Where's your doctor degree bitch?" I asked irritably.

He sighed. "Just because I hook up with hoes on the street doesn't mean I don't have a life. For your record I am a doctor and my degree is hanging on the wall just as we come in, if you would notice." he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"Now are you sure this could be the only thing?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I haven't done anything crazy." I said trying to regain my strength and stand up again.

"Except sleep with every other guy." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. He came back and handed a package to me. I raised one eyebrow and turned it over. "A pregnancy test?" I asked. I literally started laughing. "Dis a joke right? I ain't pregnant I can't be." I threw the box at him. "Come one can we get back to what I came here for?" I asked.

He gave me a disgusted look. "Look sweet cheeks I would say yes but I saw the vomit come out of your mouth. That is not a turn on." he said. I laughed despite myself. "Can you please just take the test? If you aren't then what harm could it have done?"

"My dignity could be lost." I mumbled.

"Says the back talking hoe."

I glared at him and shoved him out the door slamming it. I looked down at he pregnancy test. He was right what harm could it do? I know I'm not pregnant. Still what if I was? Even scarier what if it was Riley's? What if it wasn't? Then I'd be one of those hoe's on Maury that be yelling bout nothing sayin they know it's the baby daddy when all they really want is child support even though they don't need it. Then they would say how the baby look just like them even though the nigga black and they baby white as snow. And when they say they ain't the baby daddy they run off stage crying. I could imagine me doing some shit like that. I did the test thing sitting it on the counter. I was afraid to see the results. What if... I ran out the bathroom as I felt another wave of throw up coming. I stood still until the nausea went away.

"So are you..." he stopped voice trailing off.

I shrugged. "I can't look at it. What if I am?" I asked.

"What's wrong with a baby?" he asked.

"I'm hoe! I can't take care of no baby!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go check the results."

I watched him go then looked around his room awkwardly. None of my customers had ever been this nice to me. I walked over to his bed clicking on the TV while I waited.

"In breaking news a man has been shot today. There is only one person who saw. A Mr. Uncle Ruckus no relation." the news reporter put the the mic in front of Uncle Ruckus. My mouth flew open. That nigga ain't dead yet?! He was in tears grabbing a tissue to wipe is eye and blow his nose.

"Oh officer is was awful. Them dumb nigga's shot an innocent white man." he erupted in even more tears.

"But wasn't this 'innocent white man' a pimp?" the reporter asked.

"So what?! He was helping these unfortunate ladies who didn't go to college. As a fellow white person I'm surprised you would say such a thing!" he yelled angrily.

She sighed annoyed but ignored his statement. "Sir you said earlier that you only saw a gun go off then the man drop. You never saw the person who shot him so why do you say it was..." she trailed off giving a nervous glance at the screen then clearing her throat. "How did you know it was nigga?" she asked.

"Because those baboons are the only one's to do such a dumb ass thing. Every since Robert and his family came in there has nothing but violence. I bet one of them did it!"

She pulled the mic away walking away from Uncle Ruckus who was still crying and screaming angrily something about nigga's needing to go back to the jungle.

"Here is a picture of the man who got shot."

The photo popped up and I couldn't breath anymore. The green eyes, white suit, cigar everything. Being shoved in my face. That night, what he did to me and now he was dead. I felt tears come to my eyes. I was free... Or was I? He was dead but what he did with me would always haunt me and now I can't do anything about it. I can't make him feel my pain because...because he's dead. Unexpectedly my hand went to my stomach and rubbed it. I can't pregnant not right now. I covered my mouth with my other hand and started to cry loudly.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"He's dead." I said softly knowing he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Who's dead?"

"My pimp. He's dead." my voice was a whisper. I still couldn't breath and I felt light headed.

"Is that-"

"It's terrible." I said cutting him off. I put my head in my hands and cried more.

"I have more news." he said.

I looked up to him dreading the answer. "I'm pregnant." I said it as a statement because I knew know. Still he nodded his head. "Oh my god!" I screamed crying even more.

He walked over to me wrapping me in his arms and rocking me back and forth. I couldn't grasp any of the things that I was hearing. How? Why? I just, I don't understand I did everything right. I was the perfect hoe why is everything crumbling down now? Riley hates me, Big Daddy is dead, and I'm pregnant with a baby I was sure was Riley's.

What the hell am I gonna do?

**Jazmine's POV:**

"We have to find Cindy!" I yelled as we got Riley into the ambulance.

"Jazmine she's not our priority right now." he said sternly.

"She's my best friend! We have to go get her she'd want to know what happened to him!" I protested.

"Didn't seem that way when she ran out." he said.

I opened my mouth to say something else but Ceaser put his hand on my shoulder. "Jazmine we'll find Cindy later." he said.

I nodded my head calmly but in the inside I was a wreck. I still didn't know what happened and actually I didn't care. My Huey was hurt and Riley had just passed out. Those dumb asses. I still thought about if Huey died. How me and the baby would be left all alone. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it. Either me or the baby would have died. Or worse both of us. I rubbed my hand around my belly. Huey grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry baby. Please calm down." he said into my ear only loud enough for me to hear.

I snatched my hand away. "You always do shit like this. Stop Huey. I don't want to lose you or Ceaser or Riley." I said.

He grabbed my hand again. "I'm not, I'm sorry."

I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling better when his arms went over me. Still I was jumpy. I had no idea where Cindy was and Riley had passed out. As soon as we reached the hospital the doctors rushed Riley out of the car and pushed everybody else away.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Huey yelled running after the doctors.

"Huey!" I called.

"Wait for me in the waiting room." he called behind his back.

Then the doors swung close. Ceaser sat down in the chair with his head in hands shaking it. For some reason I was nervous and not because of Riley and Cindy. I suddenly really wanted to know what happened and why is was such a big deal. I walked over sitting next to Ceaser.

"Tell me." I said firmly.

"Jazmine I-"

"Tell me now Ceaser."

He sighed and turned to me. "You're not gonna like it." he said.

"I don't care I need to know NOW!"

He sighed again and turned to me telling me the whole story. I have to say it surprised the shit out of me. I know that Riley does crazy stuff all the time but this was different. He killed someone, for Cindy. Aw, that's cute- wait what the fuck? They could go to prison. My hand flew to my belly.

"But the police. You guys, you guys are criminals!" I exclaimed.

He looked around making sure nobody heard me. "Pipe down will you? I know that, we know that. Which is why when the police asks you and Cindy I need you to lie and say we were there the whole time." he said.

I looked at him shocked. "Ceaser I can't! I'm not going to jail and I'm fuckin not having my baby in a jail cell!" I yelled.

"Jazmine if all goes according to plan you won't have to ok? Please Jazmine. This is for me Huey and Riley." he said dropping to his knees.

I looked at him uncertain. As much as I loved Huey, this was huge. I can't think of me and him now I'm pregnant! The baby comes first and if this means hurting the baby I'm not doing it...but on the other hand him not being there to raise it with me will hurt the baby. This was a lose-lose situation. I nodded my head finally.

"Ok." I whispered.

He stood up hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much Jazmine. But trust me the police won't be coming ok?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Are you sure?" I felt so uncertain.

"Of course we covered pur tracks." he said with a cocky smirk.

I nodded my head afraid if I opened my mouth I would bust out in tears. What? I'm blaming it on pregnancy hormones. Just then Huey busted through the day. I stood up rushing to him and throwing my arms around him silently letting the tears flow.

"You told her didn't you?" Huey asked.

Ceaser shrugged. "She needed to know." he said.

"No she doesn't! Now she's just more upset than before!" Huey yelled.

I pulled away looking up at him. "Huey..."

"Well what was gonna happen if the police came and asked questions?" Ceaser hissed in a low voice.

"Nothing! Because they won't come! I covered our tracks right!"

"Huey..." I said again.

"Oh well excuse the hell out of me! Huey Freeman does something and all of a sudden it's a done deal that none of us are gonna get in trouble!" Ceaser yelled back throwing up his hands.

"Damn right." Huey said.

Ceaser narrowed his eyes at him. "You son of a bitch. If Jazmine wants to know then she wants to know! You don't decide for her!"

"She's pregnant dumb ass! Unlike you I care about women and how to treat them and I know when to say something isn't right for her and when it is." he said balling up his fist.

Ceaser did the same. "She isn't a god damn baby!"

"Stop defending my wife!"

"Stop being a dick!"

I covered my ear backing away from Huey. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. "I swear if you both would listen to ME for-" I stopped as a sharp pain went through my stomach. "AH!" I yelled clutching it.

"Jazmine!" Huey walked over to me.

"Huey I think it's the baby-"

The door busted open and 5 police man came in pointing the guns at us. "Everybody freeze!" Huey and Ceaser hands flew up. Oh god this can't be good... "Are you Huey Freeman and Micheal Ceaser?" he barked. They nodded. "Where's Riley?"

"In the hospital. AH!" I yelled again.

"You are under arrest for the murder of the Cockney Rimmer." he said going over to arrest them.

"Pause." Ceaser said and Huey hit him in the back of his head.

Cindy came in through the doors with some random man right behind her. What the fuck was going on? The police began to put the hand cuffs on Huey and Ceaser. Then they began to drag them away.

"Wait please don't take them!" I begged.

"M'am move out the way." he said sternly then pushed me.

Cindy ran over to me helping me up. "Cindy?"

"Yea Jazzy it's me. Come on." She smiled and helped me stand up. Huey broke from his hand cuffs like the hulk or something and punched the police man. I screamed as another wave of pain went through.

"Jazmine what's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"It's, it's the baby." I managed to get out

"What's wrong with it?" she asked frantically rubbing her own belly.

I raised one eyebrow but dropped it when the pain went through again. Oh it felt horrible, the most terrible thing I've ever felt. I started to cry. God please make it stop! Cindy rubbed my back and let me clutch her hand as I screamed again.

"Cindy..." I cried.

"It's gonna be ok I promise. I promise just stay strong ok? Think of the baby. Think of your handsome little boy or sweet little girl." she said smiling. I nodded head but it wasn't working. If anything when I imagined Huey Jr. it made it worse.

More police man came to retrain Huey who was going Muhammad Ali on all of them. The pain stopped and I stood there eyes wide open.

"Huey stop..." I said my voice only reaching a whisper.

"I swear if you ever touch my wife again!" he threatened swinging wildly as finally the police man was able to restrain him.

"Huey stop!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked looking over at me then his eyes widened in shock. "Jazmine..."

"Are ya peein on yaself?" Cindy asked.

I shook my head and felt close to tears. "My water just broke."

**Author's Note: Heyyy people! How did you like it? Sorry it was short :( I wanted to make it longer but whatever sorry I didn't. Anyways woo Huey and Ceaser are being arrested and Cindy's pregnant AND Jazmine's water broke! Intense right? That's how a thug's Life is. Lol anyways hoped you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Huey's POV:**

"My water just broke."

"Shit..." I said the words escaping my lips fastly.

Suddenly Jazmine threw her head back screaming even louder than before. Cindy face was in real pain and that's when I noticed the strong grip on her hand.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Cindy screamed.

The man she had came with walked to her speaking to her in a calm voice and telling her to just breath slowly. The doctors busted through the room with an emergency stretcher putting Jazmine on top of it.

"HUEY!" she called out.

"Sir you can't-"

"I'm going to see my wife have birth." I said.

"Yea me too." Ceaser spoke up though I think he just was getting tired of the handcuffs.

The police man looked at each other warily.

"JUST LET HIM COME WITH ME GOD DAMN IT!" Jazmine yelled in frustration.

They sighed in defeat and quickly took of our handcuffs. As soon as they did I ran over to Jazmine and the doctors. Jazmine grabbed my hand and now I realized why Cindy looked like that. Jazmine face was scrunched up in pain as she squeezed harder. The doctors took us down the hallway and into the room to the right. They helped Jazmine up and put her in another bed. Her screams were getting louder.

"AAAAAHHHH! GIVE ME THE DRUG! GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUG RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

A tall woman came in with her brown hair in a tight bun and glasses on. "I'm very sorry ma'm but we can't give you the drug until you are dilated enough and you're not." she said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE!" she cried. She turned to me eyes pouring. "HUEY! HUEY GO CUT OFF ALL OF THEIR HEADS! I DON'T CARE SHOOT THEM! JUST GET ME THE DRUG!" she yelled tugging my collar roughly.

I smoothed out her hair and tried to keep my own self calm. This was it. In a few seconds I would become a parent. "Baby please calm down. The doctor is only doing her job." I said calmly.

She shoved me away. "YOU'RE NO GOD DAMN HELP! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! I HATE YOU HUEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKIN PAIN I AM IN?!" she asked. Her eyes were wide and her hair was messy, she really did look crazy.

The doctor turned to me putting on a smile and ignoring my wife's screaming. "It's normal for the mother to say these types of things during labor." she turned to Jazmine and her eyes furrowed. "However she shouldn't be this far along. Usually the pains come occasionally, not all at once." she said.

I nodded my head. "She was having pains in the waiting room." I said.

"Yes but the pains come after her water breaks not before. I'm afraid something may have gone wrong with the baby." she said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FLIRT WITH THAT HOE OF A DOCTOR?! SO WHAT WHEN YOU SEE ME IN PAIN ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M FUCKING GARBAGE?!" she yelled at me.

I sighed and grabbed the skin in between my eyes. I can't tell her what I just found out. If nothing bad did happen then telling her would make her upset which would cause something bad to happen. I walked back over to her and she gripped my hand again.

"I'm sorry Huey. It just hurts so badly. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GOD WHY CAN'T BOYS BE THE ONE TO HAVE BABIES?" she asked to the ceiling.

I turned back to the doctor. "Is it also normal for her to have crazy mood swings?" I asked.

"OH SO NOW I'M CRAZY?!"

The doctor still looking at her files looked up at me and plastered that fake doctors smile that's suppose to keep us calm but we all know it's fake. "Yes all of it normal. I'll be right back. We have to start the delivery early I'm afraid." she said.

"OH HELL NO! UNLESS I HAVE THE DRUG THE BABY CAN STAY IN ME FOR ANOTHER 9 MONTHS!" Jazmine screamed.

I groaned. "Jazmine please, please calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GOD DAMN IT! HAVE YOU GIVEN BIRTH BEFORE?" she asked.

"I hope not." I mumbled.

"That's not funny." she hissed.

"I know but you have to calm down ok? Just calm down." I said softly.

She gripped my hand harder and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Still her mouth went into a straight line but she didn't scream anymore. I looked into her sparkly green eyes and tried my hardest to keep my own eyes steady. Even though like I said I was a bit nervous. The doctor came back in with a nurse and they prepared for her. Jazmine suddenly gripped even harder and I'm sure that all my circulation in that hand was gone.

"I SAID I WASN'T DOING IT! KNOCK ME OUT WITH A BRICK FIRST BECAUSE I CAN'T DO IT!" she yelled.

The doctor gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes you can. Trust me I have 3 kids and each one was natural it isn't-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? 3 KIDS? AND NATURAL?" Jazmine asked.

The doctor stopped smiling and rolled her eyes motioning for the nurse to help her. Jazmine looked atm e fearful and bent down and kissed her nose. She was crying all over again.

"Ok are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY KILL ME! HUEY USE YOU KATANA AND CUT MY HEAD OFF!" she said shaking me back and forth. Damn I guess pregnant woman get inhuman strength too.

"Jazmine I can't." I said.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE THE DRUG?" she whined.

"The baby is getting choked by the umbilical cord. We have to get it out as soon as possible." she said.

"WHAT?!"

She raised one eyebrow and looked at me. "Didn't your husband tell you what was wrong?" she asked.

She glared at me and dug her sharp nails into my hand. "No he didn't." she looked back at the nurse. "Ok I'm ready."

The doctor smiled. "Ok now Ms. Dubios push." she said.

Jazmine sucked in a deep breath and started to push. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. I wish I could stop all of her pain. She looked at me glaring coldly as she pushed again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!"

"I see a head!" the doctor announced.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A HEAD? DOES IT HAVE 5 HEADS NOW?" Jazmine asked in angry frustration.

The doctor gritted her teeth but you could tell she was some what feed up. "Ok we need about 3 more giant pushes ok?" she asked.

Jazmine nodded. "Huey..." she cried.

I kissed her nose again. 'It's ok baby I'll be right here the whole time." I said and smoothed her hair again.

She smiled slightly and pushed again. Her eyes were huge as if all the pressure was going there.

"Ok good, good. Now give me two more-"

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!" she yelled.

"God you're a bitch..." the nurse mumbled.

"WHAT?!" me and Jazmine exclaimed at the same time. The doctor looked at the nurse shooting her glare that said she was in trouble.

"DON'T THINK BECAUSE I'M GIVING BIRTH I CAN'T HOP UP AND BEAT YOUR ASS!" Jazmine threatened. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"Forget it Jazmine. Just focus on the baby." I said.

"I'm trying but it won't come out!" she whined.

The doctor eyes widened in shock. She started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"The baby. It stopped moving, it doesn't want to come out." she said in between laughs. She grabbed a pair of hospital scissors. "I have just enough room to cut the cord though. I have to hurry the baby is losing oxygen." she said hurriedly.

"THEN STOP TALKING AND SAVE MY BABY!" Jazmine screeched.

"I'm trying." the doctor snapped.

I heard a snip, snip, snip then she pulled out the cords. "Push Jazmine. Push will all of your might right now if you want to save your baby." she said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"JUST DO IT!" the doctor yelled finally raising her voice which to be honest by now I would have probably pounded Jazmine's face, and I love her (I just have no real patience).

Jazmine face scrunched up so hard it looked like it was getting sucked in. She let out a finally enormous push and the baby came out into the doctor's arms.

"IT'S A GIRL!" she announced.

Jazmine and I both looked at each other for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do or say. The baby looked so white almost like it wasn't...

"My baby!" Jazmine cried.

The doctor rushed it to a table and brought out a blue circle object putting the tube into the baby's mouth. She started to pump it and I have to say what happened next was breath taking. I could literally see the color coming into her body flowing down all the way to her tiny toes. The doctor took out the tube and she stared at the baby.

"What's wrong?" Jazmine asked.

The doctor shook her head tears trimming her eyes. "The baby she's alive. I just, usually babies cry but not this one." she laughed again and wiped off the baby handing it to Jazmine.

Jazmine squealed loudly and the babies eyes shot open looking at her with a worried look, almost as if she knew she was crazy. Her eyes were wine and trimmed with dark green and she had a head of light brown hair. She turned to me and just stared at me. Jazmine smiled down at the baby then looked up at me.

"I think she want's you." she said softly.

I shook my head. "Jazmine..."

"Huey she's your baby too. Here." she made sure to cradle her head.

As soon as I felt her in my arms it felt like my heart was melting. Her eyes looked understanding and filled with so much love...towards me. She made a sound that sounded like a gurgle then she smiled sweetly and stretched out her tiny finger towards me.

"Huey she look's just like you!" Jazmine squealed.

I shook my head. "She has your nose, and ears-"

"And the rest is just like you. Don't lie." she said giggling.

She stretched out her arms and I carefully put the baby in her arms. Jazmine smiled down at her playing with her fingers. "Hi sweetie. I'm your mama Jazmine, I love you so much. So does your daddy Huey." she started to talk in a high pitched voice and the baby started to cry. Jazmine stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know." The crying stopped immediately once her voice went back to normal. Jazmine laughed slightly. "I guess she doesn't like all of that high pitch crap." Jazmine said.

I nodded my head. "I hope so. That shit sounds incredibly stupid." I said matter of factly. The baby's head whipped around to me and she seemed to agree to what I said.

I heard a laugh and that's when I noticed that the doctor was still there. She cleared her throat. "So have you decided on a name?" she asked.

Jazmine nodded excitedly. "I always liked the name Tiffany." she said.

"No way in hell." I said quickly.

She giggled. "Fine what do you want it to be?" she asked.

I looked at the baby one more time who seemed to be so fixated on me like I was just that interesting. "Rosa." I said softly.

"Rosa?" Jazmine asked. "I like it. Rosa Elizabeth Freeman." she said looking at me for approval.

I kissed her cheek and rubbed Rosa's hand softly. "Whatever you like baby." I whispered.

She grabbed my collar with her free hand yanking me back down and planting a kiss on my lips. "I love you." she whispered on my lips.

**Cindy's POV:**

I watched as Huey and Jazmine disappeared behind the door with John trailing behind them. I bit my bottom lip. Damn that shit looked painful. I rubbed my belly, really painful. The police man lingered around the waiting room for a while then walked outside saying they'd be back later.

"What are you doing here?" Ceaser asked looking up at me.

I stopped my hand immediately. "Um no reason." I said.

He raised one eyebrow. "I'm not fucking stupid Cindy. You keep rubbing your belly and looking green. Now what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Why do yo ass care?" I asked.

He became serious. "You know ever since 5 years ago when we dated-"

I shook my head. "Did ya hear dat? 5 years ago stop shovin dat in my face." I said angrily.

He glared at me. "I loved you Cindy but you left me for Riley." he said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes. This is why when you leave you leave for good! Nigga's and hoe's be trippin bout the past and I couldn't focus on that right now. Now the past included Big Daddy and I just- I wasn't ready to think about that night or him or his death, let alone who killed him. "Because you weren't a loyal boyfriend." I shot back.

"And he is? You know he be havin those hoe's every other week at his house." he said.

"I don't give a rat's flying ass. Me and him aren't even together anymore so chill on me." I said and turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest. Then a thought occurred to me. "What are y'all doin hurr?" I asked turning back around.

He sighed and sat back down. "When you left Riley passed out." he said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. He raised one eyebrow. "Nigga don't look at me like I give a shit." I said with another eye roll.

He shrugged. "Yea nobody knows what happened the doctors haven't gotten back with us." he said running his hand through his dreads.

I nodded my head. "Thanks Ceez."

I didn't give him a chance to ask I just ran through the double doors. And then I felt like a dumb ass because who knew where the nigga's room was? I walked aimlessly around until I noticed each room had a name on it. I smiled, shit I like this hospital. I walked into Riley's room. He was on the bed, eyes knocked out. I walked over to him cautiously feeling nervous. I know Riley. Even after all these years I could read the nigga like a book and one thing I knew for sure about me having the baby was that he wasn't gonna want it. I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand rubbing it softly.

"Nigga wake up..." I said shaking him.

"Could you please go away? I already took the shot!" he groaned not even looking at me.

I giggled slightly and punched his side. "WAKE UP!" I yelled.

His eyes opened and he shot up gripping his head tightly after he did. He looked at bit unsteady then finally settled his eyes on me. "Cindy?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Hey."

He pulled his hand slowly away. "I thought you-"

I shook my head. "Forget it iight? I just have ta tell ya somethin." I said.

He sat up pulling all of the wires off of him. "Iight." he mumbled as he pulled more off.

I tried to ignore his chest but they were right in front of me and glistening. I think I could go just started licking him up and down right then and there.

"Missin Reezy in bed already?" he teased.

I forced my eyes to look back up at him. "Shut up nigga." I said but didn't deny what he said because shit to was true. If it wasn't for all this bullshit happening I would fuck him right now. "Ima just come out with it."

"Have ya been crying?" he asked observing me.

I forgot my eyes get puffy when I cry. My eyes must of looked really puffy considering I cried for like 25 minutes before I could actually calm down. I nodded my head. "Ya should know what for." I said.

He leaned back in his bed gripping the skin in between his eyes. "How did ya find out?" he asked not looking at me.

"Who the fuck are ya ta do that?! You always say shit like you can't save a hoe, you don't give fuck bout girls, then why do you try so god damn hard to please me?" I asked angrily. I couldn't really figure out why I was mad. I was just so fuckin fed up with this nigga stringing me on.

"God damn Cindy, I did because he was fuckin crazy. He beat you every night and you still crawled back to him. He would of killed you." he said.

"So you killed him." I asked but it coming out as a statement.

He looked around. "Could ya keep dat on da down low?" he asked.

I growled in frustration and stood up walking to the door. I turned back to him before I left. "By the way Happy Father's Day." I said then slammed the door behind me.

I started to walk back to the waiting room when I heard a loud thumping sound behind me. I sighed loudly as Riley ran out stopping me and whirling me around to face him.

"What do mean?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant dipshit. Wit yo baby." I said angrily shoving him away.

He looked in a state of shock. "Naw ya can't be. I always wrap mines up..." he mumbled to himself.

"Except the time ya didn't. Remember da last time we did it? We went fa like 10 rounds." I said.

He smirked slightly. "Oh yea dat shit was hot."

"RILEY!" I exclaimed.

"Iight so da last round I ain't use a condom but I didn't think-"

"Shut up! Damn da ya every think of anyone but yaself?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "We gotta do somethin." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The baby!"

"I already know what I'm doing." I said. On the way here I had thought about it alot. I wasn't in the right state of mind to raise a baby and Riley, no way in hell could he. We weren't fit enough we were both too wild. I couldn't fuck up a kids life, I refused to do it.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm havin an abortion." I said simply even though when I said it, it still sent chills through my body. Abortion was killing someone. If I did this wasn't I as bad as I think Riley is?

Riley shook his head and looked at me in disbelief. "Cindy what the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

"We ain't fit to be parents and yo ass know it. Don't pretend dat you actually want the baby anyways." I snapped.

"But still..."

I grabbed his arm. "You don't even got ta be dere and nobody gotta know iight? Just agree to it please." I said. I don't know why but it seemed so important for him to agree. Just for someone else to know that I wasn't crazy when that's exactly how I felt.

He still looked unsure biting his bottom lip. "Iight Cindy, fine. We havin a abortion."

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooo veryyyyy sorry for the slow update! I know I left the last one at a cliffhanger lol. But I hoped you enjoyed this one. How do you guys feel about Jazmine giving birth? Lmao she was going too crazy! But even as a baby Rosa seems soo cute! And what about Cindy? She's having an abortion? That's CRAZY! This chapter was a little intense too. Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Cindy's POV:**

So since yesterday it's official, I'm pregnant and it's also official that I'm having an abortion. I don't give a fuck what anybody gotta say about it either. This is MY decision so fuck everybody else. Riley ass wanna pretend he sad about having an abortion. The nigga don't want it! I know I've been gone for a while but if I know anybody it's Riley. He is the life of the party, a womanizer til the end and I know I was gonna be left all alone with the baby and shit I can't do that. I'm not a good person, I can't be a good parent...I know I can't. I sighed out loud shoving my plate of food away. Jazmine and Huey let me crash at they house. Surprisingly when the cops left they never came back so everybody let it go, but I'm pretty sure they're gonna come back for them. I haven't seen the baby since they came back because Huey's been all over her. I've never seen him love somebody like that besides Jazmine. They were arguing, again.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Could you please quiet down? Rosa is in here!"

"HUEY I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS STOP TREATING ME LIKE THIS!"

"I thought I was helping Jazmine. I didn't want you to be under too much pressure."

"Yeah and this helps keeps me calm."

I heard loud thumping and then a door slammed. I cocked my head to one side. And here I thought they was so lovey dovey and shit. But they've been arguing ever since they came back. I walked over to the couch sitting down. Jazmine came in a minute later. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy like it always does when she cries. She was carrying Rosa in her arms. Rosa was by far the cutest baby I've ever seen. Since she was young her eyes were big and round like how Jazmine were when she was little. And they was a unique ass color! I've never seen wine eyes trimmed with dark green. Jazmine sniffed and sat next to me.

"Anotha fight?" I asked.

She forced a laugh and looked at the hallway as if expecting him to come down and apologize to her like he always do. She sighed when he didn't appear. "He just think of me still as some fragile child and I'm not." she wiped her eyes. "This isn't good Cindy. Me and Huey never fight. I wish he would just talk to me." she said then stopped abruptly like she just exposed a really important secret.

I felt awkward and instead focused my attention on Rosa. She tilted her head to the side and examined her mom. Then she looked at me expectantly like I was suppose to stop her tears. When I didn't move she let out a gurgle sound. Jazmine head whipped back around to her then smiled.

"I'm sorry you have to see all of this baby." she whispered to her.

But Rosa was still looking at me and was scrunching up her face like she was mad. Damn this baby was smart. I put a hand on Jazmine's shoulder.

"Look girl we all know Huey's protective. He was just protecting you." I said reassuringly.

"I don't need protecting." she mumbled.

Rosa let out a cry as if you say "Don't talk about my daddy!". Jazmine ignored her this time. I had to laugh she was literally a mini girl version of Huey. Jazmine looked back at me and smiled.

"So you're pregnant!" she said excitedly.

I nodded. I didn't tell her about the abortion because I didn't feel like hearing shit from her about it. "I mean I don't know for sure. I might not be." I lied.

She shrugged. "I hope you are. I can't even imagine how cute the baby would look!" she started to squeal.

I nodded and forced a smile. "I mean it won't look as cute as Rosa do." I said looking at the baby again.

Jazmine laughed. "Please like I said before you and Riley's kid is gonna look so adorable! And if it's a girl then her and Rosa could be friends!" she started talking rapidly about something I don't know it all sounded like a loud buzz.

"Jazmine!" I snapped. She stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, I do that when I get excited." she said smiling innocently.

I shook my head. I love this girl but she was still as girly and kinda annoying as before. Maybe Huey did have a reason to protect her. "Naw it's iight." I said.

She nodded her head. Then her smile faded softly away. "I should go apologize shouldn't I?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm the last to ask about relationships." I said.

"Cindy stop putting yourself down you're a good person who made shitty decisions."

I looked down at my hands. They don't know...I'm a horrible person. "No I'm a bad person."

She shook her head. "No you're not." she persisted.

The room got quiet. I know I'm a bad person it's in my genes. Isn't it funny? My mama was a hoe and now I am too. I guess those are things you can inherit. This baby was better off not with me or in this fucked up world.

Jazmine sighed breaking the silence. Then she broke out in another big smile. "Wanna hold Rosa?" she asked. I was about to say no but she was already handing her to me. "Calm down it isn't hard to hold her. Just grab her head, yea like that."

Rosa was a light baby. She didn't cry when she was out of Jazmine's arms instead stared at me like she was trying to figure out what angle I was playing at. She really was a mini Huey. When nothing happened she finally seemed to relax and closed her eyes drifting off. I didn't even notice the small smile that came on my face. I didn't know holding something this innocent could make think things would get better. I almost felt like crying. Jazmine looked at me sympathetically.

"Just imagine when you get to hold your own child. Then you won't ever have to put it down." she said and Rosa let out a soft sigh a smile appearing on her face. "I heard when babies sleep they play with angels." she whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." I said.

She giggled. "Yours will too."

"Not if it carries my genes or attitude." I mumbled.

She sighed loudly. "Cindy stop it." she said firmly.

I whipped my head back up at her. Her green eyes burned fiercely in my eyes and suddenly I felt scared of her. No not her the man that once had those same green eyes that always warned me of a night worse than the last one. My hands felt limp and she reached forward grabbing Rosa. When she was out of my arms all of the magic I had felt was replaced with fear.

"Well what do ya expect me say? I know I ain't innocent!" I said.

"I don't care nobody is but stop this little, I don't know put down on yourself it's pathetic!" she said in disgust. I didn't reply. She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "I know about the abortion Cindy." she said finally.

"How?" I asked slightly surprised and then not. Somehow we always found stuff out about each other.

She bit her bottom lip and I raised one eyebrow knowing she was gonna give in. "Ok, Riley told Huey and Huey told me. Cindy what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about the baby! Do you really think I could be a good mama?" I asked angrily. I was tired of people putting all this faith in me. You know why? Because as soon as the abortion was over I was gonna find a new pimp and forget about this fucked up trip from the past. Is that what a good person would do?

"Yes I do! Try all you want and use all the excuses that come to mind but at the end of the day you're A GOOD PERSON! Riley doesn't fall for just some other hoe, Rosa has a good sense of character she would have cried if she thought you were gonna hurt her, and even Huey thinks you've changed a little!" she said nearly yelling know. She stood up looking down at me.

I stood up too. Shit I was tired of me acting weak too. If I was gonna let go mind wells make them let me go first. "Riley hates me! Rosa is a fucking baby and nobody gives a fuck about Huey even you don't!" she looked at me shocked I would say something like that to her. "You just got into anotha fight wit him over some bullshit! Jazmine don't pretend like you care how he feels." I said sneering.

She looked at me eyes opened wide then her bottom lip started to shake. Then tears sprung from her eyes. "Cindy you're right! I treat Huey so wrong!" she cried.

Damn it why didn't she get mad and throw my sorry ass out the door? I rolled my eyes but then gave in. I still see Jazmine as my best friend since we was little and I felt like shit for making her cry.

"I didn't mean it Jaz." I said finally.

She wiped her tears. "I know Cindy I'm sorry. Could you please just think about it though?" she asked.

"About what?"

"The abortion. I know right now things are VERY fucked up. But when you hold your baby in your hands for the first time." she stopped and looked at down at Rosa in such amazement and love. "It's better than any moment in your life." she said.

I looked at Rosa too. Could I possible have a baby as beautiful and innocent as her?

"Iight Jazmine I'll think about it." I said.

She smiled and went to go back to her room before she left she turned to me again. "And one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Give Riley a chance. I know you think it's a done deal neither of you want the baby but I saw the way he looked when he was done telling Huey about the abortion. That's not the same Riley. I think he could get settled down." she said.

"For the baby?"

She shook her head and smiled softly. "For both of you."

Then she left the room just like that leaving me confused, tired, and sad. I keep saying I can't do this, I can't do that but was she right? If I tried could I possible be turned into a good person? I layed down on the couch as silent tears appeared on my face. I was already getting my baby bump. It was growing fast. Did the baby know I didn't want it? Had it given up on me already too? I sat up. I can't do it. I can't have an abortion, I might not keep the baby but I wasn't about to kill it. I grabbed my phone dialing my doctor.

"Hello?"

"Doctor? I want to cancel my abortion appointment." I said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes I said it didn't I?"

"Well ok then. Do you still want an appointment. We can just check to see how the baby is doing and check what gender it is." he said.

"Um, iight sure see ya dere doc."

"Goodbye Ms. McPhearson."

I hung up the phone. Damn I couldn't believe I just did that! Was I mentally insane or some shit?! I can't keep the baby! Damn I should call him back. Even as I thought this I still didn't call him. I felt excitement running through my body. I was about to see what gender my baby was! That was just too sweet! If it was a girl I gotta get to shopping, shit if it's a boy then I would too! I gotta find an apartment with two rooms but when it's first born ima let it sleep with me or in my room. I won't ever let it out of my sight. I was so excited I actually started pacing.

Iight if it's a boy no doubt it's taking up basketball. I want his room to be red with every type of sport pictures on his wall. Like ya know a bat, baseball, soccer ball and that shit.

If it was a girl it was gonna be red too. Except her room would be a red hello kitty room. On her wall would be a real live huge ass black Hello Kitty bow and on that same wall with be two big black dots for her eyes and a yellow nose. Her floor would be a soft black carpet.

I couldn't believe how excited I was all of a sudden. I started to pace even faster but stopped dead in my tracks as a thought went through my mind. How am I gonna tell Riley? I can't just bust out like "Hey nigga remember how I cussed ya ass out and said we was havin an abortion? Good new we ain't anymore and ima need ya help takin care of it which means no more partying or random hoes!" That shit don't even sound right. I pushed the thought out my hand and focused more on the little human growing in me.

**Huey's POV:**

Ever since Ceaser told her about the police it's been fight after fight. I'm fucking sick and tired of being the bad guy. I love Jazmine, I want to protect her is that wrong? Apparently in her eyes it is. I was on the computer angrily typing my class assignments. Being a teacher on the History of Black Culture was hard. All they thought it would be about was stupid stuff abou or something. Luckily I was bale to screw their heads on enough to understand what it was really about. My best student was Christina who seemed really intrigued in the history of black people. She was Asian.

"Huey."

I turned around. Jazmine stood there Rosa asleep in her hands. I didn't say anything. She put Rosa in her crib then sat on the bed across from me.

"I'm sorry." she said finally.

I raised one eyebrow still silent.

"I know I shouldn't get this mad at you. But you need to stop this too. I'm not a child, if something scares or worries me I'm not gonna pass out immediately." she said then giggled. I smiled slightly, her laugh is cute.

But I was still quiet. She stared at me waiting for me to say something but I didn't. I had nothing to say. She apologized, great but now what? I guess my anger washed away as soon as she walked in because it meant she was taking the first step, and I didn't have to.

"Well are you gonna say something?" she asked. I shook my head and she smiled at me. She walked over to me straddling me.

"Are you still mad?" she asked. I shook my head again.

"I'm gonna get something out of your mouth Freeman." I gave her a challenging stare. She grabbed my head forcing it forward and pushed her tongue into my mouth. Before I could stop myself a moan escaped my mouth. "Told you so." she teased when she pulled away.

"Good my turn." I said.

She smiled and I walked over laying me and her down. I grabbed her head again and kissed her. While I was doing that I unbutton my shirt and she threw it over the bed. We broke apart so she could take off her shirt. I took off her pants and she took off mine.

"I'm so sorry." she gasped when we broke apart.

"I know baby I forgive you." I said.

She looked up at me her green eyes as innocent as you couldn't even imagine. Then she smiled softly as I slowly brought my head down to kiss her again. Somewhere in between all of this both of our underwear came off. As always Jazmine was beautiful. She flipped me over. I was about to ask but she shook her head.

"Let me take care of you baby." she said softly.

She pushed her hair back and then wrapped both of her hands on my dick. She moved then in opposite directions twisting them around. I moaned again loudly and she smirked.

"Jazmine..."

"It's ok baby."

She tightened her grip and then went all the way down to my balls tickling them a bit. I looked at her and she smiled back at me twisting her hand and of course I moaned again.

"God I'm gonna fuckin cum..." I moaned.

She gave me a mischievous look and sped up. I threw my head back and just when I was about to cum she stopped. I looked up at her questioningly. I could feel my climax going down. She only opened her mouth taking my whole dick in. I never knew she knew how to deep throat. She started to bob up and down in a slow rhythmic pace. I started to feel my climax happening again and she went faster and faster.

"Shit!" I yelled as I felt myself cum.

She scrunched up her face in disgust by the taste of it. It affects some guys but not me. When we talked about it she just said it tasted really salty.

"Thank you." I said breathless.

"I'll do anything for you Huey." she said.

I flipped her back over and layed next to her.

"But-"

"Now let me take of you." I whispered into her ear. She gasped and her body shuddered.

I put my dick into her and started to pump in and out of her. She moaned loudly and started to move with me.

"Oh god Huey!" she yelled.

I laughed and kissed her neck. She turned to me and I kissed her again. I pulled out of her and turned on her back spreading her legs. Instead of putting my dick into her I started to suck her pussy. Jazmine has a VERY sensitive g-spot. Worse than most girls. I did a slight flick of my tongue there and she let loose.

"AAHH! Huey...ooh baby...please do it again!" she moaned.

And I did with a little more force. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she moaned again trying to move but I held her down. I started to play around with her clit as I sucked more and more.

"Ok, ok Huey stick it in me now!" she said.

I shook my head and kept flicking my tongue into her. Seeing Jazmine let go was pleasure to me. It was sexy as fuck.

"Baby...ooh...ah,ah yea right there."

I stopped and brought my dick rubbing it against her now swollen pussy. She bit her fingers trying to stop from screaming but instead moaned loudly again. I stuck it in her and started to move fastly.

"Ooh...Jazmine." I moaned as she moved with me.

"God Huey don't stop!"

"Shit..." I hissed.

I started to move faster and faster. She twisted her body slightly moaning when with one last finally shove we both let go.

"HUEY!"

"JAZMINE!"

I fell on top of her my heart beating fast. I gave her two more slow pumps then pulled out of her. We layed there with me on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she said over and over.

"Stop, I know Jazmine." I said kissing her.

When she broke apart she was breathless and her eyes were droopy.

"I love you baby." she said softly.

I kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

I rolled next to her and she cuddled next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Then me and her drifted off into sleep.

**Riley's POV:**

"Nigga ya a cheater!" I yelled throwing down my controller.

"Bitch shut up!"

"Yo ass saw me pressin the button don't even lie!"

Ceaser smirked. "Not my fault your controller shitty." with a last move he killed me.

I grabbed my beer drinking it. "I'm tired of yo ass cheating whenever we play." I said.

He pushed his dreads back grabbing his own drink. "Nigga ya such a poor sport." he teased.

I shrugged. After Cindy told me about the abortion I needed to do something to get my mind off the subject and since Huey gay ass said we had to keep on the down low I couldn't go to the club. My only other option was to do something with Ceaser (pause). Damn I mean a baby it's like whatever but killing on is a different story.

"I'm bored." Ceaser said.

"Then go home." I mumbled.

"I will."

"Then go."

"Nigga."

"Bitch."

We looked at each other then busted out laughing. Hell I don't know, me and his friendship is hella weird.

"For real bro now that you got a baby with her are you and Cindy gonna go out?" he asked.

I put my head in my hands. "Naw her ass want an abortion, and Cindy would never go out with me." I said mumbling the last time.

"So she fair game?"

I whipped my head around so fast and straight faced him. Was this nigga serious? I just said we havin a abortion and of course all he think about is fucking Cindy. I mean I think that too (shit I'm thinking it now) but that's because I have a reason too. Ever since this damn drama I haven't gotten no pussy.

"She don't want yo ass either." I said.

He shrugged. "Never know."

"Fuck off Ceez. I ain't bout to fight over that bitch again!" I said. A few years ago this same damn shit happened (but I won hehehehe) and it wasn't about to happen again.

He held up his hands. "Chill bro." I rolled my eyes leaning back on the couch. "Why do you care? You the one that cussed her out."

"I was pissed." I said defensively. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something. "And wasn't you talkin ta some hoe anyways?"

He scoffed. "She ain't a hoe and for your information me and her are meeting up tomorrow at the club."

"Then why ya after Cindy."

He opened his mouth to say something but just laughed. "Nigga ya jealous? I know Sophie ain't gon give me any pussy on the first date so-"

"So Cindy pregnant with MY baby. She ain't givin you no pussy either." I said firmly to show the conversation was over. Of course Ceaser being Ceaser don't catch on to shit.

"Whatever. Back to the abortion. Are you sure about it? I mean that shit seem a little extreme." he said.

"She wants it and I guess I agree why. How da fuck am I gonna take care of some baby?"

"Not some baby, your baby."

I flicked him off. "So what? Call her and tell her I want ta keep the baby? I don't." I said finally.

"Nigga ya lyin I can tell!" I shrugged. He sighed sitting down his beer and grabbing my cell phone. "Listen don't keep the baby but don't kill it." he stood up walking out of the room.

I looked at the phone. Maybe I should call her. I mean sure she'd cuss my ass out but whatever. I didn't really wanna kill it. In fact having a baby was kinda cool. Teach it how to be just like me (a real nigga) and how ta play basketball. Like a mini me. On the other hand just like Cindy is worried about I could fuck up the little kids life. Shit all of this, it was too much shit.

"CEASER!" I called.

"WHAT BITCH?"

"NIGGA WE GOIN TA DA CLUB!"

"HELL YEAH!"

I would call Cindy later. Right now I needed a few drinks, some hoes, and that good kush. Whatever it took to get my mind off this shit. Fuck what Huey said, what's the worse that could happen?

**Author's Note: I realized that lemon isn't like the others but this is Huey and Jazmine. It was meant to be all sweet and lovey and whatever else crap lol. I just felt like it's been A LONG WHILE since I did one and this is rated M. Anyways of course whenever someone says that something bad happens! Riley is just so dumb sometimes. I hoped you guys like this and sorry for the slow update. Oh next chapter is another lemon too!**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Riley's POV:**

As usual when me and Ceaser walked in that old ass song Yeah started to play. I don't know why the hell they always play it when they first open it. It had its usual scent, drinks, cigarettes, and sweaty nigga's and bitches. It smelled like home. We made our way to the bar like always.

"Damn it's been a while!" Ceaser yelled over the music.

"Fuck yeah!"

It had been too long if you ask me. I could see at least 5 new hoes that didn't used to come here. The red dance floor gave the white walls a hell like view and the silver ceiling made everything sparkle including my chain and diamond earring. We sat down on the black leather stools.

"Well look who made it." Toby said in his loud ass voice.

"It ain't even our fault nigga." Ceaser said sitting next to me.

Toby walked over giving us our usual, beer: Sex on the Beach. It sounded kinda gay at first to me but whatever it got me started. I tried all the drinks actually. My favorite was this and Orgasm (but I only liked it for the name hehehe...).

"Huey?" he asked knowingly.

I drank my drink. Damn, I missed the club. The drink was like a refresher to my body. "Ya know it's always his gay ass." I replied.

He nodded and wiped the counter walking over to another customer. Me and Ceaser spun around in our chairs searching the room. Then these two girls walked up to us. One was tall and Korean with almond shaped eyes, long black hair, and what looked like soft ass full pink lips. The other was fine as fuck though. She was middle height with long black shiny hair too, unique ass hazel eyes. Her squint was a turn on. Wait or was she glaring?

"Sophie baby!" Ceaser said holding out his hands as she walked up.

She shoved the Korean girl away as she bumped into her. She walked up to Ceaser punching him hard in his chest. "Is this some kind of joke to you? You call me once then never again?! Fuck you Ceaser!" she slapped him then walked away in a huff.

I cocked my head to the side checking out her ass. Damn it was big. "That's a nice hoe." I said to Ceaser. He shoved me going after the girl while I snickered.

The Korean girl had made it to me standing in between the open space of my open legs. She bent forward propping her elbows on my legs and showed off her, ugh C cups. Cindy's are DD. I shook my head, hell no I ain't thinking bout her. She put her head to the side and gave a smirk.

"Hello sexy want to come home with me?" she asked in a strong accent.

I raised one eyebrow and put on my signature smirk. I bent forward bringing her face up to mine and kissing it. Damn Korean's know how to kiss. She flicked her tongue on the roof of my mouth making it tickle a little.

"Naw, do you wanna come home with me?" I asked.

She nodded and her eyes lighted up. "Only $30. I know you are going to give me alot more." she said hopping into my lap.

I started to kiss her neck. "Damn straight." From that little kiss she moaned. She was gonna be easy, too easy. Just what I needed.

I looked across the room. There was so many fine ass new hoes. I smirked at the Korean bitch.

"Wanna bring a few extra friends too?" I asked.

She kissed me. "Anything for you baby."

I gulped down the rest of my drink. I grabbed the Korean girl hand and lead her to the dance floor. I was ready to get into bed with alot of hoes.

**Cindy's POV:**

Ok I was ready to tell Riley now. I mean what the hell is he gonna say anyways? When I make decisions it takes alot to change my mind. I chewed on my nails as I stared at my phone. I had been doing this for about 15 minutes. That shit is just sad. I grabbed the phone dialing his number. It ranged once, twice, I hung up.

"UGH!" I yelled throwing my back onto the couch.

"Having problems?" Jazmine asked.

"You have no fuckin idea." I mumbled.

Jazmine walked over to me picking up the phone. "C he's-"

"NO!" I yelled in disgust.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I gave her a look. "You know what you did."

She rolled her eyes. "CINDY he's not gonna freak out. Trust me Riley has changed." she persisted.

I didn't believe her. Riley's too Riley to change. If you knew him you would know what the hell I'm talking about. I looked at her as she started tapping the screen.

"What are ya doin?" I asked.

She lifted the phone to her ear. "I'm calling Riley." she said simply.

"Jazmine!"

I slapped the phone out of her hand. We looked at each other quickly then dived for the phone at the same time. Just when I was about to grab it Jazmine crawled over my body, I grabbed her legs pulling her back and reaching for the phone again. Somewhere in between this we hit the speaker button. It rang loudly.

"CINDY JUST TALK TO HIM!" Jazmine said as she tried to flip me off her.

"HANG UP THE PHONE!"

Huey walked into the room going into the kitchen I guess to get Rosa a bottle. They had this weird breast pump thing and had already made her like 5 bottles. He started to heat it up. Then grabbed him some water and watched us fight to get the phone.

"HUEY GRAB THE PHONE!" Jazmine said quickly.

"I'd rather not get into it." he said just as the bottle dinged. He grabbed it walking out of the room.

I leaped past Jazmine and grabbed the phone. I was just about to hang up when a voice went.

"Hello?"

I put the mute on. "Talk to him Cindy." Jazmine hissed.

"I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to." I repeated shaking my head as she made motions for me to answer it. "Fine! Hello?"

"Who is this?" it was a woman voice with a strange ass accent.

"Bitch who da fuck is dis? Where's Riley?" I asked already pissed off.

"Fuck you bitch! He is with me and other girls. He no want you no more." she said then let out an annoying ass high pitched laugh.

"Bitch when I find yo ass ima beat ya so hard ya fucked up English will sound like yo language!" I yelled into the phone.

"Come find me bitch...Who da fuck ya talkin to on my phone?" I heard Riley yell in the background.

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. He was at the club, I could tell by the loud music. I turned to Jazmine who looked at me very sympathetically.

"Cindy I'm sorry I thought-"

I shook my head. "Don't be. The nigga gon learn."

I turned walking up to the guest room. The best thing from my hoe life was the hot ass dresses I got. He wanna fuck hoes? Everybody know I'm the best. I chose a spaghetti strap dress that also pushed my boobs up. The side were bare and the rest was black. It ended right under my ass. I let my hair flow down wavy then fluffed it to give it a natural sexy effect. I put on my foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, and of course clear lip gloss. Damn all of this was just too familiar.

"Whoa Cindy!" Jazmine exclaimed walking in. "You look so good!"

I stood up. "Thank ya."

She walked over to my closet looking at my lingerie. "So you've worn all of these?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't worn any of those. The ones I wear I throw out." I said as I put on my sparkly silver heels. "Why?" I asked after I stood up straight again.

She shrugged. "I mean they're really sexy..." she stopped and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm guessin ya want one." I said with a smirk.

"Just one to borrow! I mean it would get Huey riled up." she said her face beet red.

"Speaking of dat did y'all have sex with Rosa in the room?" I asked.

Her face turned redder. "I got caught up in the moment!"

"I thought I was the hoe." I mumbled.

"Cindy!"

"She gon grow up expecting for every guy to show her his balls so she can suck them." I continued teasing her.

"Shut up!" she grabbed a pink one and ran out of the room.

I chuckled and walked out. As I stepped into the club it was like my body automatically went to: Check the room, find a hot guy, sell the body. My legs went into it's signature walk, the one that made nigga's head turn and bitches sweat with jealousy. Only my eyes was looking for someone specific and I found him, surrounded by hoes.

"Don't eva answer my phone like dat hoe!" he yelled. "In fact take yo ass somewhere else."

The girl (Asian, Japanese, whatever the hell she was) started to cry and walked away. Just when she passed me I grabbed her hair pulling her back.

"Hey hoe remember me?" I asked. She looked shocked that I actually found her. Never doubt Cindy mother fucker. I punched her in her face so hard one of her teeth fell out.

"OW!" she yelled loudly.

I kicked her into the crowd. "Shut the fuck up bitch."

I walked over to Riley's whose full attention was on me. I raised one eyebrow and matched his signature smirk. His smirk only grew. The hoes was looking at him, rubbing his legs up and down, even kissing his neck but we only stood there eyes locked. I grabbed his collar pulling him forward and kissing him. Shit I could feel the electricity going through both our bodies.

"How much?" he asked teasingly.

I shook my head. "Afta this you gon want ta pay me." I said my voice going into the regular sexy way. I knew if all of this was happening my eyes were glossed over too.

He raised both his eyebrows and I pulled him away from the girls. We got into the car and I sped off to his house. It was like the first night, I was caught up in my own excitement this time though. I hadn't had sex with this nigga in a while. We got to his place and I pushed him into the door closing it behind me.

"So ya-"

I put my lips against his to shut him up. Damn there he go with that damn tongue. I had something to do tonight though, I wasn't bout to let go. I grabbed his dick in my hand.

"Ya thought I was gonna take ya fuckin some other girl lightly?" I asked as I gripped it harder.

"Shit..." he hissed. "Cindy."

I grabbed the back of his head kissing him again. I grounded my hips into him making long slow circles around his dick. This was just to get him riled up too. I started to claw at his shirt until I was finally able to rip it off him. He looked at me surprise.

"Ya gonna teach me a lesson bay?" he asked.

I ran my hand up and down his dick then stopped abruptly gripping it again. He threw his head back moaning. "Fuck yea." I hissed.

I pulled him, still kissing, into his bedroom. We fell down onto the bed together and started to grind into each other. He lifted my dress over my head throwing it off the bed. Then he took off my bra and panties. I layed him down then started to take off his pants (but not before getting out one of his condoms).

"Cindy ya know I always win at dis." he said cockily.

I raised one eyebrow and ripped off his underwear.

"Damn She Beast." he teased.

"Ya makin it worse fa yaself." I said.

I grabbed his dick and in one swift motion put the whole thing in my mouth. Now that is some hard shit to do. Usually you make your down but I just immediately went for it. It was worth the VERY loud moan that escaped his mouth though. I started to bob up and down making sure to drag my teeth on it a little. My tongue twisted around it like it was a lollipop or something.

"Fuck...ooh Cindy damn...fuck!" he moaned loudly.

I flicked my tongue at the tip of his dick and he threw back his whole body as he started to shake. As the momentum increased I bobbed faster and faster.

"CINDY!" he yelled.

Oh by the way the taste of cum isn't that good. In fact it's salty as fuck but once you brush your teeth (like 3 times naw ok not that much) it goes away. I was basically immune to it now though, ya know being a hoe has its perks. He came back breathing fastly.

"Shit girl...damn." he said voice still moaning.

I started to kiss his chest all the way up to his lips. "Oh baby dis ain't even close to over yet." I whispered in his ear.

I put the condom in my mouth then went back to his dick deepthroating it, as I rose back up it I ran my teeth harder on his dick. The condom stuck to it.

He smirked still breathing hard. "I'm gonna fuck ya now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm runnin dis shit."

I faced him and smirked as I slide down on his dick. I threw my hair back and planted my hands on the sides of his thighs as I started to bounce on it. He held onto my waist pushing me farther down. Damn this nigga and his dick. Shit it was gonna be hard not cumming before he did.

"Ahh...oooh...damn...fuck, fuck!" I moaned.

"God damn Cindy...ooh...fuck damn fuck!" Riley moaned.

I twisted my hips fastly around his dick again and again. This got out a series of loud moans (from both of us). I leaned forward putting my hands on his chest and riding him faster and faster. We locked eyes for a moment. Even though both of our eyes were glossed over you could see the excitement.

I bent down and kissed him, he flicked his tongue inside my mouth. Damn him and that tongue! I wanted it somewhere else. No, Cindy not now. Teach the nigga first then I bet next time he gon show me.

I could feel his momentum starting up again. I moaned and went faster and faster. He slapped my ass.

"Oooh god damn Riley!" I moaned.

He slapped it over and over and I knew either he left a hand mark or my whole ass was red. But he wasn't hurting me so I couldn't give a fuck. I twisted my hips more slowly but with more force. He stopped gripping the sheets and threw back his head moaning. God damn seeing him let go was the single most sexiest thing ever. I knew he was about to cum and shit so was I. I might even before him.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" I yelled.

"Fuck girl...shit shit shit...oh fuck!"

Then with one more bounce we both let go.

"CINDY!"

"RILEY!"

I fell against him smirking. He came before me. I kissed his neck slowly as he pumped slightly inside of me twice. I slide out of him laying next to me. I kissed his neck again.

"Now who always wins?" I asked with another smirk. He just stared ahead probably surprised I could do that.

I stood up putting my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I kissed Riley's cheek one more time then left going into the shower. I know I smelled like sex and sweat and even though that is a good scent (trust me the scent of sex make you wanna have sex again). I turned on the hot water and smirked as I stepped in. I can't believe I got him to cum first. Cindy you are fucking amazing. I turned to just let the hot water run on my back when the shower door yanked open exposing Riley all naked and looking pissed off.

I smirked. "Hey." I said causally.

He stepped in slamming the door behind him. He walked over to me slamming me into the wall. It was even more sexy when he was rough with me. He lifted one of my legs wrapping it around him. He kissed me roughly even biting my lips a little while he grounded his hips into me. I moaned against his lips.

"You done fucked up McPhearson." he growled and looked at me.

I felt a split second scared. His brown eyes turned to an evil green and right before my eyes he transformed to Big Daddy. Then just as quickly he was back to Riley. I stared into his brown eyes and saw the hint of playfulness in them as always. This wasn't Big Daddy, this was Riley...my Riley. I kissed him.

"Show me then baby." I said cockily.

The difference between when Big Daddy said it and with Riley saying it now was I was excited this time.

**Riley's POV:**

This bitch actually got me to cum before her. Did she think that shit was ok? I was gonna enjoy showing her how a real thug did things. My condom was already on (thank god I always have extras). I put both of her legs around my waist and kissed her again. The hot water fell on our faces.

"God damn Riley that tongue." she said.

I smirked and layed her down on the bathroom floor. I grabbed her legs pulling her pussy closer to me.

"Ya like my tongue huh?" I asked my voice low. She nodded her head. I flicked my tongue on her clit. She moaned loudly. "Yeah tryna make Reezy cum first, big mistake." I said. I flicked my tongue again.

"Oooh..."

"Ya gonna apologize?" I started to suck on her g-spot.

"Ooooh, yes I'm sorry Riley!" she said quickly as I stuck my tongue in flicking it around in circles that drive her crazy.

I shook my head and bit her pussy slightly. She moaned in response. "Too late bay." I said with a smirk.

I grabbed her legs roughly and put them on my shoulders and started to get more into it. Sucking and nipping at her g-spot. Then stopping every now and then the suck her clit and flick it.

"Oooh...it feels so good.." she moaned trying to push my head away.

I grabbed her hand stopping her and nipped at her for trying to stop me. She moaned again loudly running her finger nails against the shower floor.

"God damn Riley! Oooh...yeah, yeah...fuck!" she moaned.

I smirked then in a quick motion changed my tongue going in the other direction and making sure to flick it at the same time.

She threw he body forward. "Shit oh shit Riley. Please just get inside me I can't take it!" she said trying to pull my head up again.

I stopped this time and got on top of her kissing her. She ran her hands up and down my back. I twisted my body sliding my dick onto her now swollen clit and g-spot.

"Ahh...shit...ooh..."

"Ya thought ya was gonna make me cum and not have to pay for it?" I asked and slide harder against her.

She moaned again and wrapped her legs and arms around me.

"No...I...oooh baby...I don't- I don't...god I don't know." she said trying to clear her head.

Damn that was always hot as hell. "Ya want me inside ya?" I asked.

She nodded her head and started to kiss my neck. "Yes please get inside me." she begged.

I rubbed faster and harder and moaned when she did. I shook my head. "Gotta wait bay." I broke apart from her and she fell against the floor. She tried to glare at me but at the moment it was just impossible.

I started to massage her breast before bending down to suck on one. I made circles around her nipples then bit them. She threw her head back thrusting her breast up farther. I put the whole thing in my mouth like always while massaging the other one. She breathed heavily rubbing my head. I stopped nipping at it just to hear her moan again then moved to the other breast leaving a small trial of saliva.

"Oooh I love when ya do dat." she moaned heavily.

I bit her nipple shaking it and she moaned throwing her head back again. I stopped and kissed her. She hungrily kissed me back raking her nails down my back. I brought my hand to her clit and rubbed in roughly. She bit my lip but I ain't even care. She pulled away throwing her head back moaning in pure bliss.

"Ya gonna cum fa me?" I asked.

"Uh huh...oh shit baby." she moaned. It got me hard her just calling me baby.

I started to finger her with 3 fingers. She lurched forward squeezing her legs shut and letting out a loud ass fucking moan as she let go. I removed my fingers and she layed on the bathroom floor. I started to kiss her again.

"God damn Riley..." she said.

"Oh ya thinks dis over?" I asked.

She smirked. "I hope not." she said and brought me down to kiss her again.

While we were kissing I thrusted inside of her. She threw her head back and raked her nails harder down my back. I went slow and every thrust with force. She moved along with me moaning along with it. I think I was moaning too.

"God damn baby...oooh ahh...damn." she moaned.

I layed her down on the shower floor and grabbed her legs pulling her farther down on my dick.

"Whoa." she said eyes wide.

I started off slow then went faster and faster. She was moving along with me at first but I was moving in such a way it was hard for her to focus on anything. "Ooh god damn girl..." I hissed.

"Ahh. RILEY! God damn it feel soo good." she moaned.

"It does doesn't it?" I asked bending down and kissing her roughly. "Can anybody else do dis?" I asked.

She shook her head but didn't respond only moaned. I gripped her breast in my hand massaging them. "I can't hear ya bay."

"AH! No...no only you ooh...only you baby." she answered breathlessly.

I smirked. "I know cuz can't no other nigga do dis." with one more thrust she let go actually screaming.

"AAAHHHH! GOD DAMN RILEY!"

I rubbed her body up and down. Shit I think I wore the poor girl out.

"Iight hold bay."

I started to pump faster again feeling my own self bout to let go. She sat up raking her nails down my back again then we both let go.

"RILEYYYYY!"

"CINDY!"

I kissed her neck softly and slide out of her. Her eyes rolled back forward and she breathed fastly trying to catch her breath. I kissed her all the way up to her lips kissing them slowly. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I stood up leaning her against the wall while still kissing her. She slowly let one leg fall then the other. I removed my hands from around her waist and put them on the wall on the sides on her. The hot water fell on us again. We broke apart breathing deeply.

"God damn, I'm sore." she whispered.

"Dats what ya get fa fuckin with me." I said smirking.

"Dats what yo ass get for tryna fuck anotha hoe." she said getting all up in my face. I kissed her quickly and she fell against the wall again.

"Well Reezy need some pussy." I said.

"And dats why ya got mine." she replied.

"Yea I know." I bit my bottom lip and looked her up and down slowly taking time to stop and just stare at her pussy and her breast. Her whole face was red when I got to it. I pulled herself forward kissing me again running her tongue in mesmerizing circles in my mouth. I slide my hand down to her ass griping it roughly.

She broke apart and put her head on my chest. "We not havin an abortion. I can't do it." she said softly.

I lifted her head back up and kissed her. "Good I ain't want it anyways." I said.

She looked shocked and I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist again chuckling.

"I think somebody deserves a reward for coming to her senses." I said.

Her eyes filled with excitement and she kissed me as I carried her back to my room.

**Ceaser's POV:**

"Come on baby just talk to me!" I begged.

Sophie spun around in her seat still looking pissed but also slightly amused by my begging. She brought her pink straw up to her lips and slowly drank her drink. She stopped and opened her mouth as if she was gonna say something then she turned around and opened her mouth like she was gonna say something, but she only put the straw back in her mouth and spun back around. Ok fuck this time.

I stood up walking behind her and started to slowly rub her arms up and down. She looked down at my hand then ignored me. I smirked and started to travel lower and lower. My arms wrapped around her waist, she gasped as my hand rubbed her inner thigh. I traveled up pushing her dress up and stopping just before it got to her pussy. I kept my hand there as I started to kiss her neck, stopping to suck on it a bit and leave a hickey. She sighed and tilted her head the other way slightly. I kissed her up to her ear.

"Sophie don't play." I licked around her ear then flicked my tongue inside her ear. She shuddered slightly. "Just tell me what's wrong." I nipped at her ear and at the same time moved my hand up swiftly.

She gasped and clenched her legs shut shoving me and my hands away. I smirked and held up my hands innocently. She glared at me.

"Fine Ceaser, I'll tell you what's wrong. Maybe it's along the lines that you lead me on, called me once then never again." she said then fixed her dress from where I had pushed it up.

"I said I was sorry!" I said defensively.

It was a sparkly teal halter dress that ended literally just right under her ass, barely. It was sexy as fuck because Sophie has a nice ass. The dress also pushed up her boobs which you couldn't help but stare at (which I was doing right then), I was trying not to drool.

She snapped her fingers. "I'm up here!" she snapped angrily. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 'You're just like you're friend." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Riley?"

She nodded her head. "You guys think you can treat girls like sex toys you can fuck then get rid of when you're bored. I'm not one of those girls and if you want one of those there are over a dozen hoes in here." she grabbed her purse and drink and walked away from me into the crowd. I just sat there watching her go until her and the color of her teal dress disappeared.

I cocked my head to the side. Do I care about what she said? I guess I do, but why from here? Was it possible I was ready to settle down. I looked at the crowd. Maybe, maybe with her.

"Well wasn't she an emotional bitch?" I turned around and immediately got pissed off. There was Danielle in a blue jean half jacket that tied in the front and pushed her breast up. With some short black shorts. She flipped her brown hair and sat on the seat Sophie was just in. She gave me a sexy smirk and slowly crossed her legs.

"Been a while hasn't it Ceaser baby?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again." I started to walk away.

She jumped out of the seat grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Wait Ceaser come on!" she begged.

I pushed her off of me. "Dani leave me alone I left you for a reason." I said.

"But don't you miss us? I mean come on! We've never been away for this long! Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said.

I looked at her in such amazement that she was such a dumb bitch. I even wanted to smack some sense into her. "Dani I left you because you were a bitch who expected to come before my best friends." I said.

She looked surprised. "Oh well sorry for that too." she said.

I shook my head and walked away again, well tried to but she grabbed my arm latching on like a leech. I tried to shake her off but she was on tight.

"DANI LET GO!" I yelled, we were creating such a scene.

She shook her head. "Baby I miss you, take me back!" she yelled.

I heard somebody go "There he is!" but I ignored it, it was probably one of my fans from soccer. I tried to shake her off and with one last shake she finally flew off. I shook my head, desperate hoes now and days. I turned around and nearly shit bricks. Two police man stood there. They turned me around putting the hand cuffs on me. I really hate those.

"Micheal Ceaser you have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in a court of law..."

They started to push me through the crowd. I looked around. Thank god Riley wasn't here. Wait then where was that nigga? They pushed me into the car and next thing I knew I was on a cold ass metal chair in a room. Then a black man walked in with a scary ass face, like this nigga looked like he was a ape that just escaped the zoo. He was bald and had dark circles around his eyes. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

"You think murder is funny?" he asked in a deep voice.

I shook my head. "Naw Kinta Kuntae but I am scared of being in the same room as an escaped gorilla." I said finally busting into laughter.

He stared at me with a straight face. "Let's see, you can either shut the hell up which I suggest." he stopped and balled up his fist which made a loud cracking noise. I shut up quickly. "Good and now you can tell me who really killed this Big Daddy fellow." he said.

I matched his straight face. "I don't know who killed him, I don't even know who he is." I said.

"We found your evidence on several things all but the thing which killed the man." he explained taking out DNA sheets. I looked at them.

"Whose DNA did you find on the gun?" I asked.

He leaned back in his seat and smiled. "So you were there. I never said it was a gun." he said.

I breathed in slowly to calm myself. I felt sweaty. "The news said Uncle Ruckus heard a gun shot." I said smirking that I can think on my toes.

He shook his head. "That one eyed man in the hallway? Trust me if he's your defense then this case is already over." he said.

"Whose DNA did you find?" I asked again.

He reached into his black brief case and pulled out four photos. One was Riley, his full view throwing up his middle finger and the other was his profile and he was sticking out his tongue with his right hand thrown up. The other was Huey, full view raising one eyebrow, and profile just him.

"Huey and Riley." I whispered.

"Obviously both of them didn't kill him but they could both go to jail. Or we could just pin the whole thing on you." he smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How? The DNA results says it wasn't me." I said throwing the papers at him.

He caught it. "Yes but who'll ask for DNA results? You know nothing of the law do you?" he asked then laughed.

I rolled me eyes. "I'm not saying shit so you can arrest me." I said holding out my hands.

He laughed again. "Ooh Micheal you don't know the risk of this do you?"

"One it's Ceaser get it right bitch and no I don't and I don't give a fuck." I said shoving my hands forward again.

"Ceaser I'm not arresting you, not yet. First I have to illuminate a few people. Starting off with this lovely lady." he pulled out a picture of Jazmine. "Then her." Cindy. "But I'll save her for last." Sophie.

"You can't do shit like that. You're the police." I said, everybody know the police can't do shit. "And if you try to hurt anyone of them Huey alone will fuck you up." I said.

He shrugged. 'I'll take my chances." he said packing up his stuff. "Unless you tell me Ceaser they are all gonna suffer." he said standing up. "But as I recall you don't give a fuck." he started to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry..." I thought. "Wait!" he turned back around and sat back down. "Iight fine." I breathed in deeply wiping my face with my hands. "I'll tell ya everything."

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Whoa slow down baby, you're gonna get yourself sick." I told Rosa as she hungrily gulped down the rest of her bottle.

I swear she is the cutest, sweetest, and most lovable baby ever. I had to force Huey to go to sleep, he just loves her so much. She apparently wanted to pull an all nighter tonight and since tonight was Days of Our Lives soap opera night I was willing to let her.

She wasn't very happy when I started to cry though because Nicole had lost yet another one of her babies. She was a hoe before that's why, I cried because I thought it would happen to Cindy. Anyways Rosa started to fuss and I had to turn to Law and Order: SVU (that's one of her favorite shows).

She gurgled and started to spit up her milk showing me she was done. I pulled it away and sat it on the small round table in front of us. I propped my legs on there and let Rosa rest against my arm as I flipped through the channels. She made a sound of I think protest.

"Rosa we aren't about to watch Law and Order all night." she looked up at me annoyed. "Well deal with it." I said as if she had actually said something to me. I do this alot by the way. She balled up her fist and started to kick and cry.

"Oooh baby I'm sorry." I said quickly grabbing her tiny hand. She still wasn't allowed to take off the little mitts. She shook her head and continued to cry.

Out of nowhere Huey walked in. I didn't even object when he took her from me. He took one look at her and she stopped crying.

"Why'd you turn?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You and her share the weirdest bond." I said then turned back to Law and Order. She gurgled and smiled showing off her gums. I grabbed her and shook her hand again. "You are so spoiled." I said then kissed her nose.

Huey sat down next to us and put his arm around me. "This is a good show." he mumbled.

"Oh you and your daughter." I teased.

I kissed his cheek just when someone knocked on the door. I handed Huey the baby and grabbed my black robe putting it on. By the way I needed to thank Huey, that lingerie worked in ways I didn't know was possible. I pulled my hair threw into a ponytail then opened the door.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe it. I looked back at Huey nervously. After all this time now SHE shows up? The same short blond hair and calm blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Mama?"

**Author's Note: This seems like a good time to stop lol. This chapter was long as ever though, I think this was my longest chapter ever. The sex did you guys like it? DOUBLE LEMON! It was crazy though I think my lemons have improved since my first one. Anyways Ceaser, I hope he doesn't snitch! And what's about to happen now that's Sarah's back? We shall see...**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I had an extreme headache. I couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday. I layed back down not actually feeling like getting up. I turned to the side and squealed in surprise. Rosa layed next to me. She cocked her head to the side and studied me. Did I put her in the bed with me last night? It felt like something in my brain was tugging for me to remember what happened last night. I picked her up and sat up again letting her lay against my arm like always.

"Baby do you remember what happened last night?" I asked. She made a gurgle sound. I giggled and kissed her head. "Well great at least someone does." I said teasingly.

I heard the door open and turned around. Huey stood there and leaned against the doorway. He looked at me his lips going into a frown. But it was tight like he wasn't really happy about what he was seeing. I smiled anyways.

"Hey Huey what's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes moving from the doorway. Then Sarah stepped forward. It was like a wave went over me and all the memories from yesterday came back. I remember she came, and I yelled at her before slamming the door in her face. Then I cried and Huey tried to comfort me but I didn't want that, then I think when he fell asleep I called her and told her to come back tomorrow. Why the hell had I done that?

"Oh Jazmine, is that yours?" she asked looking at Rosa like she was a huge money sign.

I pulled her tighter to me. "Yes." I said my voice squeaking. "Her name is Rosa not that." I added.

She nodded. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

"I'll take her." Huey said taking Rosa from me without even looking at me.

"Huey I don't even remember-" I started.

"Later." he said and walked out the room with Rosa.

The room was quiet now. I didn't know what to say, or if I even wanted to say anything. I pushed my hair back behind my ears. She took a step forward and sat on the foot of the bed barely making it sink in. I stopped myself from kicking her off the bed.

"So you have a lovely home. It must have cost a fortune." she said her eyes flashing in excitement as she said fortune.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah well Huey has a job and my book just went best selling again." I said like it was nothing.

Truthfully it wasn't. All my books were based on my life but nobody except the people who I put in there knew that. She turned to me smiling and showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Oh yes I've read that book Life's Complications and the second one. They're great really. Are you making another one?" she asked.

I shrugged. "People want me to make a third Complications." I said.

She gave a sympathetic look like it was just that sad. "Well any new stories?"

"I'm working on something." I said sharply.

She smiled as if she hadn't even noticed it. "Well I can't wait to buy that one too." she said. "Actually I have Life's Complications in my purse right now. I wanted to ask you-"

"Why are you here?" I asked finally. I felt the question bubbling in me for a while.

She looked confused finally cracking her fake ass smile. "You told me to come back sweetheart." she said.

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "Stop with the sweetie, and sweetheart shit. Stop." I glared coldly at her. "Tell me why you're really here."

She sighed. "Jazmine I'm not here to upset you if that's what-"

"Well you are." I snapped. "And not only me Huey too and that makes Rosa upset when she see's her parent's upset."

She nodded her head. "Quite a close family to share the same exact feelings." she said.

"Yeah that's ho good families are between a husband and wife you wouldn't know that would you?" I asked and continued to glare.

She tilted her head to the side and gave me a look. It was the same look she gave me when I was about to get in trouble when I was little. The thing was I wasn't little anymore. I certainly wasn't the same Jazmine as before.

"I want you to go now." I said all the words slowly.

She shook her head. "I refuse to leave. We need to talk." she scooted more onto the bed dropping her purse onto the floor.

"I don't want to."

"I'm your mother."

"Some mother." I countered.

"Jazmine I'm sorry for what happened years ago to you and Tom." she said.

I gave her a look in disbelief. "No you aren't. You left us for some guy who didn't even want you in the end. Daddy kil- I mean he died! All because you're a filthy whore." I said not even realizing that whole time my voice was getting louder and louder.

She looked like she could crumple right then and there. She reached down in her purse and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke one. Her gracefulness faded.

"You can't smoke in here. I have a baby." I said smacking the thing on the ground.

Luckily it went out when I hit it. She didn't even seem to care about it.

"Ok so I'll tell you why I'm here." she said.

"Then your ass can get up and leave." I added.

She rolled her eyes and lit another cigarette keeping it out of my reach. "I need some money." she said finally.

I swear, I swear I lost it. I jumped up and pushed her off of my bed. I wanted to punch her to hurt her like she was doing to me. I just wanted her to know what it felt like for once to be the one feeling all the pain. She shrieked as she fell down.

"GET OUT! UGH!" I yelled at her as I tugged on my hair frustrated.

She looked so helpless on the ground, I almost wanted to jump down and help her. Almost. Instead I sunk back down onto the bed and wrapped my arms around my legs pushing them up to my chin. As if that could protect me from her.

She pushed her hair back and did the same thing looking up at me like I was a monster. "Jazmine..."

"Please leave." I whispered.

I knew I was cracking. I was giving into whatever she was saying. It only took one more big thing and then I would be hers again.

"I'm dying." she said.

Boom.

There it was.

**Cindy's POV:**

Damn I was knocked the fuck out. I couldn't even move. Me and Riley went, shit I ain't even know I lost contact when we got over 10 rounds. My legs ached but I could care less. My body said it was tired but I was ready to get back into...uh...our games again. I guess he was too. He started at my legs kissing them up and up. He licked my inner thigh and I moaned in approval. Damn this was a good ass good morning. He made it up to my lips and I pulled his whole body down onto me as we kissed. He put his hands on my hips rubbing them up and down slowly. I still couldn't figure out why the hell all of this was so important to me. I mean I was doing shit, crossing lines no thug should and at the moment it didn't even matter. Faintly I heard a phone ringing in the distance. Riley ignored it and started to travel down.

"Riley.." I said my voice high.

"Fuck em whoever it is." he said nibbling my skin a bit.

I nodded. Iight fuck em, this was my time. But I couldn't get in the mood because I was starting to wake up fully and the loud ass ringing was right in my ear. I tried to ignore it and focus on the slow mesmerizing kisses and licks he was doing up my inner thigh. But shit the ringer was loud as fuck.

"Riley I gotta answer it, it's annoying as fuck." I said rubbing his head.

He sighed annoyed and stopped keeping his head in between my head. "Answer the damn phone." he growled in annoyance.

"I was anyways nigga." I said chuckling as I turned over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I snapped into the phone.

Riley made his way up wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head in the crook of my neck. I heard soft sniffles on the other side of the phone.

"O-Oh I'm s-sorry is this a bad time?" Jazmine asked.

I pushed Riley and the covers off of me and started to pace the floor slowly. "Naw what's up?" I asked ignoring Riley's sound of protest.

"I just need to talk to someone right now. Huey mad at me and Cindy...I've messed up so badly." she said then sniffled again.

I stopped pacing. Shit this bitch better not have cheated. I mean because if she did my only advice would be to pack her bags and leave before the nigga get home (like I said not the best person when it comes to well advice in general).

"Iight well we can meet up..."

"At the cafe. I'll have to bring Rosa though, Huey left to go to work." she said.

"Iight be dere soon."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my black dress off the ground. Riley looked at me in disbelief and stood up.

"Hold da fuck up ya leavin?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's what hoes do." I replied over my shoulder.

"Not funny!"

"Whateva."

I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

**Later...**

After I was out of the shower and in my black dress again I put my hair in a quick messy ponytail. Fuck naw was I putting my feet back in them shoes. They hurt like a bitch. I carried them in my hands. When I opened the door Riley dove in slamming the door behind him.

"The fuck-"

"Ssshh."

"Riley I gotta be somewhere and I know yo ass-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him is disbelief. "OK NIGGA I KNOW YO ASS DID NOT JUST-"

He put a hand over my mouth. For the first time I stopped to look at him. His other hand was shaking and he looked scared as fuck. I pulled his hand away but kept my white ass mouth shut. I heard noise through the door and Riley grabbed my arm pulling both of us into the shower. He silently closed the door behind us and pulled the shower curtain close just was the bathroom door opened.

_"Oh shit."_ I thought. I couldn't even think about something that could scare the nigga that much. That is until I heard that annoying ass sound of the police lame ass walkie talkie. I knew they asses would come back! We layed on the ground with me on top of him. I swear even though we might get caught I wanted to laugh because I thought of last night. He looked at me and smirked thinking the same thing. I covered my mouth with my hand because shit that laugh was about to get out.

"Riley Freeman are you in here?"

"Dude what the hell?"

"What?"

"Did you expect him to go 'Oh yeah I'm in here hold on I'm just shitting on the toilet'?"

"But I can see the toilet."

He groaned. "Why do all the rookies come with me?" he whined.

Shit they sounded like they should be the cops from 21st Jump Street. It was getting harder to not to laugh. I bit my tongue so hard I'm sure I tasted blood.

"It doesn't look like he's here let's leave."

The door closed and they walked out. Riley let out a huge breath and I busted out laughing. Hell naw that was the funniest shit ever! Those nigga's are psycho as fuck. Oh my gosh I couldn't even breathe. Riley stood up and walked over to the door looking out of his room and down the hallway but they was gone. I walked up behind him laughing.

"So Riley would you ever say 'Oh yeah I'm in here taking a shit'?" I asked in between chuckles.

He rolled his eyes. "Shit not funny. I almost got arrested." he said.

I waved him off. "Nigga chill. You didn't you're fine." I said still laughing.

He ignored me and turned to a wall and punched a hole into it. My laughter stopped just like that.

"IT AIN'T FUNNY!" He yelled.

I looked at him kinda scared. "Chill the fuck down crazy. You iight they didn't catch you." I said more calmly.

He looked at the wall he just punched and covered his face with his hands as he fell down onto the bed. I sat next to him rubbing his chest up and down. "I'm sorry Cindy. I just lost it." he whispered.

"It's iight Reezy. I know this shit is big." I said.

But that's just it I couldn't imagine it at all. I've been through too many BIG things for this to seem big. I've seen people being beaten to death in front of me, I've seen nigga's die just period from drugs or from Big Daddy killing them. Shit I wanted to die alot of the times so this...no offense to him was child's play. He was quiet and just let me rub him up and down.

He grabbed my hand stopping me and pulling me down on top of him. "Come on C-Murph stay with me fa right now." he said.

His big brown eyes looked pleadingly into mine but even when he was sad he still had that playful look in his eyes. I chuckled.

"Naw I gotta see Jazmine. She sounded really upset." I said standing back up.

"And?" he asked grabbing my legs and starting to kiss them up and down.

I chuckled and pushed him away. "And that mean I gotta go nigga."

He looked disappointed so I grabbed his collar giving him a kiss that said there would be more later. He smirked and layed back down. I grabbed my purse walking out. I felt a weird bubbly feeling in my stomach that I've never felt in a while. I sighed to myself. _"Don't get attached Cindy. Remember you fuck with no strings attached and once you have the baby and give it away yo ass gotta find a new pimp."_ I thought to myself.. I wondered what Jazmine wanted to talk about. The bitch sounded like she was crying or some shit. The ride to the cafe was long and of course all I thought about was Riley and cussing myself for getting attached to the nigga. Jazmine sat at a table all alone with Rosa in the car seat on the table. Jazmine rocked her with one hand while stirring her tea I think.

"Hey." I said sitting across from her.

She finally looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy like whenever she cries. She wore a black shawl and a white tank top underneath it. She sipped her tea like an old lady. "Hey Cindy." she said softly.

"So wanna explain why ya called me cryin?" I asked.

She sighed and put her hands over her face shaking it. "I don't get why the hell I'm messing up so badly." she whispered to herself.

I shrugged. "Take it from a girl who messes up all the time, there's always a silver lining." I said.

She took her hands down. "Cindy Huey's really pissed at me. I mean he won't even talk to me." she said.

"That's better than getting too attached." I mumbled.

She looked at me sympathetically. "You and Riley?"

I blinked in surprise I wasn't expecting her ass to hear me. "I know me and him ain't gon last as long as everybody think. I mean a hoe and a player? What kind of fucked up relationship is that?" I asked.

She looked at me and shook her head smiling. "Cindy when are you gonna learn you guys are the perfect couple?" she asked.

I do care about Riley. Maybe not like a boyfriend or whatever, more like a really good fuck buddy or a brother or some shit (but between me and you brother and sister don't do have the shit we done did). I just think that the only thing connecting us is this baby and once I was done birthing it he was gonna be done with my ass.

"Besides you and Huey?" I asked teasingly then shut up because I remembered that's why she called me here. She frowned and looked sad all over again. "Sury..." I mumbled.

"It gets worse." she said and grabbed her tea taking a long low drink even though I know that shit burned her tongue. I looked at her waiting for her to finish. She put it down and looked at me sadly. "My mom is back." she said.

"Shit."

"And she's dying."

I drew back putting a hand over my mouth. "DAYUM!" I exclaimed.

All the heads turned to us. I looked at Jazmine apologetic as she flashed a smile at everybody so they would think it was nothing. But that's just it this shit isn't nothing. Besides my mom Jazmine mom is like at the top of the list as the baddest bitchest mom EVER.

"So why don't you just tell her ass to go to the doctor and leave you the fuck alone?" I asked.

She looked at me exasperated. "She's my mom Cindy."

"Some mom." I mumbled.

"I know, I know I said the same thing." she nodded her head in agreement. "I just. I want to believe that she's here for the good and not to just leave me again when she gets what she wants." she said.

"Girl she left you years ago for a dirty ass nigga. No offense I think this whole shit sound fucked up. When she needs something she comes to you? I say toss her dying ass on the street and faget her." I said.

What? It's what a real thug would do. But Jazmine was never thug material no offense to her.

She gave me a look then laughed tiredly. "Like you would ever do that to your mom." she mumbled.

"She isn't apart of this." I snapped quickly.

I never ever talked about my mom. Not even when I lived with her I didn't acknowledge her. So basically for 5 strong years I haven't spoke of her ass. The last 3 I had a real reason though. She threw me out and didn't give a fuck about what could happen or did happen to me. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them.

"I'm sorry." she said finally. "I know you and her never was on the same page I guess."

I was silent for a minute then chuckled. "It's whateva I'm done with her ass anyways." I said.

Through our entire conversation Rosa looked back at us as if listening to what we were saying. But she fell asleep halfway through. Jazmine looked at her and smiled putting her in her arms.

"She was up all night watching Law and Order: SVU all night with .." her voice trailed off and she frowned "I just know he's pissed at me. I hate that, knowing I did something wrong." she said.

"If ya did something wrong fix it duh." I said and shoved her playfully.

She smiled, a real smile. "You're right. Thanks Cindy." I shrugged like it was no big deal. She bit her bottom lip and looked down like she always does when she's about to do something or ask something she knew she probably shouldn't. "Can I ask you something personal?" she asked.

"Whateva." I said even though in my head I was hoping it wasn't about Big Daddy. Was it bad that I still wasn't over that shit? I still get nightmares when I'm by myself and still imagine it. I shook my head and forced a care free look.

"Can you tell me about you and your mom? I mean even the bad stuff?" she asked hopeful.

"I'd rather not talk about her ass." I said.

She looked at me and did her puppy eyes. They looked even better since I knew she had been crying and her eyes were still slightly puffy. "Please?" she asked making her bottom lip shake a little.

"Fine but if I am," I grabbed the bartender as he passed. "Aye ima need about 10 shots of vodka straight up." I said.

He looked at me surprised but wrote it down on his little notepad walking back into the back room.

"I didn't know they had vodka here." Jazmine said surprised.

I chuckled. "Shit I ain't either." I said.

She giggled and I started to tell her the long ass story about me and my so called mother's fucked up relationship. The more I talked about her though the more I realized how I had even missed her ass when Big Daddy got me. She she wasn't there. My own mother. Fuck it, fuck her if she showed up like Jazmine's mom I would beat her ass and forget her just like I was trying to do with everything from the past.

**Huey's POV:**

I looked through the test grading them while my some of my students continued to work on their tests. I had needed to get out of the house fast. I wanted to say I can't believe Jazmine invited her mom over our house without telling me but that was just her lately. She as making her own decisions and thinking of me last if even that. Christina (my best student) walked up to my desk sitting her test down in front of me.

"Hello how has your day been?" she asked in a chirpy voice.

I raised one eyebrow and looked up at her. "No I don't have any extra work for you." I said already knowing what she wanted.

Christina loved to learn anything she could about The History of Black Culture. She was a medium height girl with black hair and brown tips. She had dark brown eyes and already pout like lips. She pouted making them even more pouty.

"Come on pleeeaaasssee! I've read all my books and done all of my work you already gave me." she whined.

"Not my problem go sit down." I said sounding harsher than intended.

She looked shocked. "Tough day I'm guessing." she mumbled.

But she took the hint and went to go sit back down in her seat. I don't know where the thought came from but all of a sudden I was thinking of how lately Jazmine might even get jealous of her. My own student then get pissed off but doesn't expect me to get pissed off at her for what she did.

No way in hell was I letting that psycho ass lady around my Rosa. I couldn't give a fuck about what Jazmine had to say either. It was OUR child, not mine, hers, and her fucked up mothers. I had just finished grading my papers when Christina skipped back up to my desk.

Before she could open her mouth I handed her the papers. "You can pass these back." I said.

She looked at the paper as if debating if she should or not. Then she smiled and took it from my hands. "Smile sometimes this is my best hour." she smiled again showing off small dimples then started to walk around handing back test.

I rolled my eyes but smirked. I did have a pretty decent class. I actually do enjoy myself sometimes when I can get into their heads of how fucked up Black Culture is now and days. My phone started ringing loudly. I pulled it out.

**Jazmine.**

I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Huey I know we need to talk about what happened." Jazmine said.

"Apparently."

She sighed. "I know you're mad at me. I really din't remember even telling her to come back to our house. I promise Huey I would have told you I'm sorry I've been soooo bitchy lately. Maybe it's still the pregnancy hormones wearing off." then she giggled.

As much as she pisses me off I love Jazmine and I really can't stay too mad at her, this time I did have to show some resistance. "Look Jazmine I'm still pissed but we'll talk when I get home." I said.

"Of course you're still mad." she said then giggled again.

"You're gonna be in trouble for that later." I said my voice low.

"Can't wait." she whispered into the phone then hung up.

That girl, she has some pull on me. I never knew of all people the most annoying girl to me and my best friend at that would be my soon-to-be wife. She picked an upcoming day in spring. The middle of May.

"Someone's happy." Christina cooed.

"You know you've been really up in my face today." I said.

"I'm always up in your face today you're just noticing it more today." she said.

I smirked. "You need to get more friends your own age." I said.

She copied my smirk. "Same to you Huey." she said then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mr. Freeman." I corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she waved me off and walked back to her seat just as the bell rang.

The students all jumped up grabbing their stuff and walked out the classroom talking loud about whatever, I couldn't give a damn. Christina was the last to leave she waved at me before she left. So I wasn't blind, I knew she liked me. But I was married, she was my student, and younger than me by a few years. I didn't take as long getting my stuff together since I had more business to take care at home with Jazmine.

I got into my car and drove to our house which was only a few minutes away from the school. I already knew something was off when I got to my house. It was too still and quiet and living with Jazmine I know she always have music loud. Her latest favorite was a British singer named Ed Sheeran. So I was guessing she wasn't home. Great I had time to calm down. I opened the door then scowled.

Three policemen sat on my couch each with a cup of coffee in their hands like this was so natural. I threw my jacket on the coat rack and undid my tie as if I couldn't even see them.

One of them cleared there throat and stood up. "I'm guessing you know why we're here." he said.

I scowled deeper and turned to face him. "My wife is on her way here with my daughter so I'm not leaving." I said then stood against the wall.

They knew not to come near me from the last time they did and I fucked up 5 of them at the same time. But they weren't as dumbass as some people think. They had something over my head and I knew it but did I give a fuck? No.

"Looks like we're gonna need a little back up." he said the other man.

"Take your time." I said and felt my tongue flare up with excitement whenever I'm sarcastic.

Probably because I never am. I'm more of a straight forward person and if someone feelings get hurt well at least they know the truth. Then a tall black man in a suit stepped out from the kitchen. Even though the light outside was pouring through the windows he still had a shadow that followed him and he had dark circles around his eyes. If it wasn't for the bald head I wouldn't have recognized him. It was the same person who interrogated Riley when we were trying to figure out who stole Granddad's car. I haven't seen much of Granddad.

"Mr. Freeman no doubt you remember me from years ago." I remained silent and he just kept on talking in his deep voice. "Now there's no proof you killed him-"

"Because I didn't." I interrupted.

"I couldn't care less. Your DNA however was found on the murder weapon which means you need to come down for questioning." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "I think I'll stay here." I said.

The man looked shocked for a minute then frowned deeply. "It wasn't an option you're coming with us now." he said.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I think I'll stay here." I said again my voice low and threatening.

He smirked slightly. "Get em boys." he said then opened the door walking out as more cops flooded in through the windows and the door.

I don't remember who it was but somebody lunged forward to grab me and I dodged him punching everybody and anybody who got close. I was pissed at Jazmine, at Riley, at Sarah, and even more at the fucking cops who were trying to take me from my own house. Then somebody grabbed a lamp from on the counter and hit me in the head. I fell down and the guy stomped me in the face.

That was my final blow before I passed out.

**Ceaser's POV:**

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. So two things could happen right now. Either I could get my ass beat by Riley or Huey or worse both of them. Shit I knew I shouldn't have snitched but they were holding the girls over my head. If only I had knew that cops really can't do shit or any shit like that. Now I was still sitting in this old ass metal chair waiting for Kinta Kuntae to come back with Huey or Riley...or both. Kinta was my name for that big black man he look just like an escaped African! That's saying something from a black ass Jamaican. I was about to laugh when the door opened. Riley AND Huey walked in. Well I can say goodbye to my life.

Riley looked mad as fuck. Just great. He looked at me and didn't eve crack a smirk. Now I'm not a punk or nothing and me and Riley have fought many of times but if I had to face Huey and Riley together I was dead. Huey had a white towel to his head and he didn't look any happier than his brother (even though he never does). I stood up.

"Look I'm sorry I ain't even know polices were bitch ass liars. I thought they was gonna hurt the girls so I snitched. I'm sorry I mean like really I vas trying to protect them." I said quickly like a bitch.

Riley raised one eyebrow. "The fuck you talkin bout nigga?" he asked in confusion.

Huey looked at his brother in a look that said 'Oh yeah I forgot he was dumb as fuck'. "Obviously he told the police about the killing of Big Daddy to save Cindy's and Jazmine." he said slowly like he was talking to a child.

Riley nodded his head. "Nigga I ain't retarded." he said rolling his eyes.

Huey raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. I sat back down. Shit I just gave shit up I didn't have to? Ain't that a bitch? Huey and Riley sat next to me but after my little outburst didn't say shit and only looked at me to give me a glare. Yep I was dead.

"So between the two Freeman's who would like to admit to killing this Big Daddy fellow?" Kinta asked.

"I ain't sayin shit without a jury." Riley said crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like the whole room just stopped and looked at him. "The fuck y'all looking at?" he asked.

"A lawyer you mean?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Shut the fuck up! They got jury in a court too." he said not wanting to admit how dumb he sounded.

"Yeah but a lawyer is what we need." I said.

"Yep more den we need a snitch ass bitch." he said then snickered at himself.

"Fuck off." I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

Kinta nodded his head. "Fine then I had a feeling you would want a _**LAWYER**_ so I had one chosen for you from the office." he said looking at Riley when he said lawyer who only flicked him off. He stood up and opened the door.

I nearly shit bricks. I think maybe Cindy do gotta point. Woodcrest too damn small and you know everybody. Riley did a low immature whistle as she walked in and leaned forward smirking at her. I slapped the back of his head like Huey always does. He looked at me and rubbed his head. Her hair was straight down and she wore those glasses that you'd imagine sexy librarians to wear. She looked up and looked just as surprised as me. Huey noticed and looked at her then me suspiciously.

"Fuck no." she said in disbelief.

I smirked. "Hey Soph."

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OK? So don't kill me! Now even though Cindy said she wasn't having an abortion you didn't expect her to keep the baby did you? Or will something change her mind? And what about Jazmine and her mom? Shit got real when she said she was gonna die. But can Sophie defend the guy she hates now? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one will be soo much better now that I have the direction I want to move in. Until then...**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Huey's POV:**

My eyes dashed from Ceaser to the lawyer who just walked in the room. My eyes settled on her just like every guy in the room. No doubt she was beautiful with eyes that could pierce through yours and find out your deepest darkest secrets. Her figure was sexy and her lips looked soft and- I shook my head. I'm married and since I was a man I didn't trust myself to look at a girl for too long. Who knows what trouble this lady could have in my life.

Ceaser seemed to know her and she wasn't happy about it. "You know each other?" I asked to confirm it.

The lady gave a disgusted look. "Some what." she turned back to the detective. "Thank you Chubs I'll take it from here." she said putting her brief case on the table.

"Yo name is Chubs?" Riley asked busting out laughing. Ceaser laughed too and they pushed each other playfully completely forgetting the fact that we were here was because of Ceaser.

Actually I couldn't give a fuck he told I'm just mad he told now. Jazmine was clearly still upset I could tell from when she called me and not only that having Rosa with her she could freak out then freak out the baby then who knows. Not to mention with her mom roaming around shit was bound to happen.

Chubs walked out the room after giving Riley and Ceaser a death glare. The lady smoothed out her black pencil skirt and sat down. She took off her glasses and her hazel eyes seemed to shine brighter. She looked up with all seriousness.

"Ok before I start I need to know everything. What happened, why, and if one of you really did kill him." she said then took out a note pad and a pen. "Ok go." she said.

"I'm not sure we should tell you." Riley said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Riley we don't have a choice the sooner we do the sooner we leave." I said.

"Mr. Freeman is right. I'm sure none of you want to stay here with me and I honestly don't want to be here either so-"

"Actually I wouldn't mind staying here with you." Ceaser said smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I would." she said coldly.

"Like I was saying I think we need to know we can trust you first." Riley said.

She sighed and sat down her note pad and pen. She took off her black jacket and only had on a white spaghetti strap tank top on. She leaned forward. "Ok Riley how would we do that?" she asked.

He smirked and I knew instantly he was about to say something that was completely rude or just fucking dumb. "I see 3 men and 3 holes-"

"Riley!" Ceaser exclaimed in disgust. "You're so fucking gay."

"Nigga don't pretend if her ass didn't hate you you wouldn't have tapped that yet." he shot back snickering.

I shook my head and wondered how me and him are even related. I expected the lady to scream at him but she stayed completely calm then to all our surprises she smiled. She pulled Riley by his collar up really close to her. Riley smirked as she leaned forward and started to pucker his lips. At the last minute her eyes shot open and she punched Rile right across his face. He fell to the ground.

"Damn bitch!" he groaned.

"Now that that's taken care of begin." she said picking up her note pad and pen again.

I smirked she was one tough girl. Ceaser started off telling her what happened then Riley joined in. I remained silent and occasionally nodded my head to confirm they were telling the truth. Her facial expression never changed except with what happened to Cindy she looked slightly sympathetic. She wrote down the things she thought was important, it went like that for a while.

"So I pulled the gun away from my...uh...friend and-"

"Shot and killed him." she finished. Riley nodded his head. She sighed and put her note pad back in her brief case and grabbed her jacket putting it on. She pushed her chair in and started to walk out the door.

"Aye where you going?" Ceaser asked.

"It's an impossible case to take on." she pointed to Riley. "You actually did kill him and thanks to Ceaser he knows that and not to mention the DNA samples on the murder weapon. Even if it was both of you pulling out your old records they could see how you've caused more trouble than your brother." she said.

"So there isn't any way to fix this?" I asked.

She sighed again and pushed her hair back. "Unless you have a witness to say where you guys were during the shooting no there isn't." she said.

"But since you know what happened you know that we don't." I said.

She sat back down and just looked directly at me. "Look I'm not the type of lawyer who lies and play dirty in court, there's no need to I'm a kick ass lawyer. But I do have a certain connection with your case," she paused and her eyes dashed to Ceaser. "So I feel a little wrong that there's nothing truthfully I can do to help you guys. I'm not saying we tell a big lie but if you could find somebody to say you were with them at the time of the shooting-"

"So you want us to lie?" Riley asked in mocked surprise.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. "Please like you haven't lied before." she mumbled.

"But I ain't you."

"Riley shut up before we lose our lawyer." Ceaser said.

"So anyone that can cover for you guys?" she asked.

They all turned and looked at me. I shook my head immediately. I knew they were thinking of Jazmine but she wouldn't do it. Although I admit Jazmine has matured alot and lying doesn't (obviously) bother her much anymore she has her points. Lying under oath was something she would never do, it's too big to her. I knew that so it was no point in asking her.

"Jazmine won't do it." I said.

"Damn why she gotta be so fuckin pure?" Riley asked rolling his eyes.

"She's not." I snapped jumping to defend her like always. "If we need somebody we should say Cindy." I said.

Ceaser nodded. "No offense she is a known hoe so it would be convincing." he said.

"Now who's disgusting?" Riley asked.

"Still you." Sophie answered.

"I'm ain't even thinking like that nigga. You so gay." Ceaser said snicker. "I'm just saying she a hoe we men it would make sense for us to be with her." he said.

Sophie nodded. "I think there is a chance this Cindy girl can be your winning witness but I'm not so sure she'll do it." she said.

"How yo ass don't even know her." Riley said.

She sighed. "I know but from the sound of it she's trying to turn her life around. Why shove her right back into the past? Especially a past like hers?"

That took us all by surprise. True I hadn't been paying much attention but maybe Cindy was changing. She fell back into place of being Jazmine's best friend, from the sounds of it she's been shopping for the baby and everybody knows her and Riley are becoming something more than fuck buddies. Riley looked down at his hands suddenly losing his cockiness.

"Iight ya right." he mumbled. "I don't want Cindy ta relive all dis shit because she deserve better than that. She can't even think about Big Daddy without freaking the fuck out."

Again silence as it all sunk in. Yes Cindy didn't deserve to be pushed back into all her mess but that also meant something else. We just lost our last hope for a witness and that meant we were going to lose the case and go to jail. Sophie sat down her pen and note pad.

"So what we just go to jail?" Ceaser asked.

She looked at all of us determined and fiercely. "Hell no. I haven't lost a case since I started and I won't start now."

"Then what the fuck we suppose ta do?" Riley asked.

She looked at me. "I think it's pretty simple we gotta convince Jazmine to lie."

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Iight here ya go. It's a rap about myself. Cindy is a hoe doe, you already know though, she be sucking dick and we got it in a photo!" Cindy rapped loudly in my ear.

I started to laugh even though I knew I shouldn't. "Cindy you need to stop making fun of yourself!" I scowled through my laughter.

She chuckled through the phone. "Girl I'm da funniest bitch eva. Of course ima make fun of myself." she said.

I shook my head as I pulled up to my house. I got out and grabbed Rosa out of her car seat, picking up her tiny body and letting her head rest on my shoulder. She was up and moving her head a little. Pretty soon my little Pooh would be walking. I used my free hand to get my keys.

"Cindy you have issues." I said shaking my head as I turned and opened the door with my butt.

"Always have always will." she replied.

"You at Riley's?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but the nigga ain't even here ain't that a bitch?"

I was about to reply when I turned around. The room was a mess. Furniture turned over, a broken lamp on the ground, blood, and glass shards all over the place. I wrapped my tighter around Rosa scared I might let her go. I breathed in slowly. "Calm down Jazmine. You have the baby you can't freak out." I thought.

"Cindy let me call you back." I said softly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Cindy I have to call you back." I said more urgently.

"Ya betta tell me what the fuck is wrong witchu-"

I hung up before she could finish. Rosa stirred from under me and made a gurgle noise. Clearly I wasn't the only one about to freak out. I patted her back softly until she fell back asleep I didn't want her to hear what was about to happen. The first thing that went through my mind was that we got robbed and they killed Huey and his dead body was gonna walk through that hallway any minute. My next thought (the common sense one) thought the police came.

I ran upstairs where everything was still normal. I sat Rosa down in her bed next to mine and pulled out my phone frantically calling Huey. My hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even dial it right it took me 5 times to get it. Each ring seemed longer than the last and I anxiously stood up pacing back and forth.

"Hello?" Huey answered his voice steady and calm as if he did't know I was gonna freak out.

"Huey!" my voice was choked and I had to stop and take a few deep breaths.

"Jazmine calm down I'm fine." he said.

"You wanna know what's not fine? THIS HOUSE! Did the police come? Are you in jail? Oh my god please tell me you haven't gotten butt raped yet!" I said quickly.

I heard him sigh. "Baby I'm fine listen I'm in holding-"

"Holding? As in ABOUT to go to JAIL?" I asked my eyes widening at the thought.

If he went to jail and did get butt raped what if he liked it better? No what if he became gay? Then Rosa would have 2 moms! I shook my head and took deep breaths again. I needed to calm down, what was I thinking? This is Huey. If anything he would be doing the raping...wait no, not like that...I mean like he's the badass one. Ugh nevermind you know what what I mean.

"No holding as in talking to a lawyer." he explained.

I heard voices in the background. "Huey I'm coming down there." I said already standing back up to get Rosa.

"NO. Jazmine you and the baby stay there." he said.

I shook my head as if he could see me. "Huey don't you dare treat me like a kid. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'll be down there in-"

"Jazmine listen to me for once." he said cutting me off. My mouth snapped close by how authoritative his voice sounded. He sighed again. "Look Jazmine I'll be home soon ok? Just stay there."

"But Huey-"

"No stay there it's better for you to not be here right now." he said.

"How come? Huey tell me what's going on now!" I demanded.

"Is that Jazmine?" I heard someone go. It sounded like a woman. Oh. Hell. No.

"Huey who the fuck is that?" I asked sharply.

"It's Jake."

"Jake?"

"From state farm."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Huey, so funny. See how hard I'm laughing? Hahahaha!" I said sarcastically. Yes my fiance could be a real douche sometimes. "Now seriously who is that bitch I hear in the background?"

"Jazmine it's just the lawyer. She-"

"Let me talk to her." the lawyer said. I heard Huey sigh in annoyance and then the phone being handed over to her. "Hi Jazmine my name is Sophie." I wanted to throw up. She sounded pretty, if she looked pretty then karma is a real bitch.

"Nice to meet you." I said mustering up as much politeness as I could.

"Look I'm sure you know about what happened."

"Yep."

"Here's the thing. They're going to go to jail if they don't have a witness to um say they were with them at the time of the shooting."

"BITCH SAY LIE CUZ THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT US TO DO!" Riley yelled in the background. I heard someone smack him then him groaning.

"Stop calling her a bitch." Ceaser said and I could tell he was actually annoyed by it.

I raised one eyebrow and felt my senses tingle (like spiderman!). I mean Ceaser and Riley are the 'I don't give a fuck' type of guys. Sleep with one girl then move onto the next without feeling the slightest of strings attached. So something bothering Ceaser about a girl? She was either drop dead gorgeous and hasn't given him anything yet, or she was drop dead gorgeous and he actually cares for her. Either way MY Huey is in a room with a sexy lady. Ok so I'm jealous so what?

"Can we move on?" I asked.

"Can you lie for them?" she asked.

I opened my mouth but Huey cut me off. "I already told you she's not gonna do it." he said.

"Look Huey (she did not just call him Huey! I mean sure it's his name but what about Mr. Freeman? Does Mrs. Freeman (me!) need to go up there and tell her to back off? Even if I can't fight.) we need her to do this or you're all going to jail."

"JAIL?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Yes jail this case is a done deal he has all the info he needs we need a surprise witness or they're going to jail."

"She's not going to to do it! I know my fiance and she's not gonna lie even if it's for me." Huey said.

"If she cares about any of you she'll do it!" she said back to him.

"Hey I'm still here! And I do care!" I yelled immediately pushing away all that politeness I mustered up. You know what? My husband, future step brother, and best friend needed me. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I breathed in a big breath. "If it's to protect them all then fine I'll do it." I said finally.

"Great. Can you be down here in-"

"Give me 10 minutes tops." I said grabbing Rosa's diaper bag and running to get here car seat.

"Hold up give me da phone. Jazmine?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"You have ta promise me something though." he said.

"Riley I'm not bringing you and Ceaser shots." I said rolling my eyes. Even in trouble they were party animals.

"Dat ain't even what I was bout ta ask but ya need ta bring some promise me dat you won't tell Cindy." he said.

I stopped in my tracks. "But Riley-"

"Naw look Jazzy I'm trying to protect her iight? I don't think she can handle shit wit Big Daddy." he said.

"Riley if she found out still she would murder us all." I said.

I could understand him though. Cindy had already told me how thinking of Big Daddy scares her. She even told me how one time when her and Riley were having sex he turned to Big Daddy (she also told me everything after that and can I just say they are some MAJOR FREAKS!). Still Cindy would first come and murder me then chop off Riley's dick before choking him with it. I really didn't want that to happen.

"If she find out I'll take care of her." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I got me ways." he said and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Riley you are so gross!" I yelled giggling then hung up.

I walked over to Rosa's bed. Turns out she was playing possum like she always does when she wants to learn out information. I picked her up and wiggled my nose on hers.**  
**

"I have such a sneaky baby." I said doing it again as she swatted my face away. As much as she could anyways being her age (which is about 3 weeks old).

I put her into her car seat and basically ran down the stairs hopping into the car after strapping her in. As I drove away I just thought about the promise I made Riley. Of course I would keep it but I was scared of what would happen if she found out. Not for me for her. Riley was right whatever Big Daddy did to her it was big to have this big of an effect on her. I just hope one day she can be the old Cindy without so much weight on her shoulders.

**Cindy's POV:**

So this nigga wasn't home. Like no where to be found not even a note for me. I mean he is Riley so I don't know why I expected that shit but I thought he would've still been here. I was ready to give him my gift for leaving early to go help Jazmine but again the nigga wasn't here. I took off my shoes and put my purse on the nightstand next to his bed. I think talking about my mom all day tired me the fuck out. It ain't no surprise though whenever my mom is in the subject my energy is always drained. I wondered what was up with Jazzy she sounded like she had just seen a fuckin ghost. Knowing her she probably thought she did. Somewhere lost in my thoughts I fell asleep in Riley's bed.

**Dream...**

I looked at him scared. I wanted so badly for Riley, Jazmine or even Huey to be here but none of them were. "Ok." I said feeling like I had no choice in the matter.

He clapped. "Fabulous. Oh and one more thing." he grabbed my face with one hand forcing me to look at him. He leaned forward and I got scared he was gonna kiss me instead he passed my lips and went to my ear. He kissed it. "I own you." he whispered into it before backing away. I bit my lip and looked at him. He smirked and bent down and kissed me again and this time I kissed him back.

"Now you're coming home with me." he said his voice still low.

Suddenly it was like common sense kicked in. This was a pimp. A guy who sells girls like they're property and probably beats the shit out of them. There was no way in hell C-Murph was going with him.

"NO! NO LET GO! NOOOO! LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled trying to throw a punch at him but he pinned my arms behind my back. I felt my eyes well up again. There was no way I was getting out and worse I fucked up by trying to.

"Oooh a fighter. I'll have to fix that tonight." he whispered in my ear but it didn't sound sexy. It sounded like a threat. I started kicking and screaming again until he put his hand roughly over my mouth and started dragging me away. I was too scared to lick it, this nigga might have the worse diseases known to man and not known. He dragged me all the way to a hotel not far away. "Oh bitch, you're in for a rough night." he said.

I moved my head jerking his hand away. "Please, please let me go. My mom will be worried. She'll come find me, your ass will go straight to jail." I lied. I knew after tonight the last thing on mama's mind was where I was or what I was doing.

He looked down at me his green eyes like a snake's ready to strike. "Oh Cindy I don't think she will." he said and I knew he was right and he knew he was right.

I lowered my head and just cried while he dragged me. All I could think about is how the closet people didn't want me and the worse person in the world does. How could Jazzy agree with her dad kicking me out? Riley's ass was in "chicago" no the truth that nigga can't deal with commitment. Don't ask me how the nigga got threw the front desk with me thrown over his shoulder but he did. Maybe him and the guy knew each other. He turned the corner kicking open a room door and throwing me inside. He turned and silently closed the door behind him.

I was still crying (kinda like a bitch) but I was scared. "I just want to leave let me LEAV-"

The stinging cold slap of his hand made me fly off the bed. My cheek was throbbing with pain. I grabbed it but that made it hurt worse. I looked up at him. His eyes looked different. It was scary.

"You dumb fucking bitch. Don't ever try to run from Big Daddy." he said he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it. "You wanna see how I got my name?" he asked.

I shook my head and my heart started to beat faster as his eyes flared with excitement. I hopped up running to the door trying to unlock it but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't. He came up behind me grabbing my body.

"No! No! No! Let me go! PLEASE!" I yelled struggling to get free.

"I'm tired of you, you piece of shit." he took the cigarette out of his mouth and brought it down right on my neck making it deeper and deeper until blood came out of it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

It hurt so badly. My screams seemed to be pleasure to his ears. Once the cigarette was completely out he still twisted it in my skin just so I could scream louder which I did. He threw it down on the ground once the whole thing was red. He grabbed my face in his hands and shook it.

"I didn't want to do that. Remember it's your fault." he said then kissed me again.

I kissed him back knowing that this was it. There was no way to escape. So I didn't stop him when he threw me on the bed and removed both of our clothes. Or when he shoved his giant dick into me (even though I told him I was a virgin). I still remember me screaming and him laughing with pleasure. It felt like somebody was trying to rip my body apart.

He pumped violently in and out of my fastly pulling my hair so tight it felt like he was gonna rip the hair out. I remembered even then I was still crying, it still hurt. He came before me his sweaty body falling down on top of mine. I stayed there as he pulled out of me cumming all over the bed sheets. My eyes stayed wide open, not able to blink I wasn't able to think. I felt so dirty and stupid and like no matter how many times I shower or bathe I would still feel dirty. He feel asleep on top of me while I stayed wide awake the rest of the night.

I didn't try to escape ever again. And as one bad thing lead to another all I could think about was somehow this was my fault.

All my fault.

**End of Dream...**

I shot out of my dream breathing heavily and sweating. My heart was still pounding as I tried to catch my breath. Damn, every night. Every damn night I'm alone this shit happens. I pulled my knees up to my chest and felt just as dirty as that night. "I don't know why I'm crying. It's my fault." I thought to myself and that's what I honestly believed. All of this somehow was my fault.

"I need ta get out of here." I said out loud. But not in these clothes.

I took off the dress throwing it on Riley's floor and grabbed the navy blue hoodie I meant to return to him but I kept it. I thought I would be staying with Big Daddy and this hoodie was all I would have left of that nigga. I threw it on and didn't care much for the pants. The hoodie ended a little under my ass and in my book it was iight not to wear pants or shorts. I grabbed some of his sunglasses that looked like Bill Cosby and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I ran out of there and found myself walking down Timid Deer Street. I shook my head of all places my ass come here. I don't even know why this shit isn't a good place if I'm trying to FORGET that memory. I kept my head low as I passed Riley's house but then the door opened. I stopped and looked up.

"Cutie pie when did you get back in town?" Granddad asked.

I smiled. The nigga looked older now. His hair fully white but still the same hairdo. "Hey Granddad." I said.

Slowly his smile faded and it was like he knew exactly what happened to me. Everything and even more he didn't judge me because of it. If anything it looked like he understood. He held out his arms for me. I looked at them. So this is the part where I supposed to go into his arms, cry, tell him everything, he say he understand, and I realize that somebody wanted me just like off those dumbass movies. But life ain't a movie and I'm definitely not some a girl from a dumbass movie. So that's why instead of running into his arms I turned around and ran all the way in the other direction.

This time my legs took me to a bar. This is more like it. It wasn't the club or the bar I was used to but I needed a drink and this was here. I opened the door and sat on the worn out brown stool. Every guy in there head turned a me. I think half of them I probably already slept with. I banged the table and everybody's head turned around. The bartender made his way to me. He looked good. Dark blonde hair that was in a Taylor Lautner hairdo and blue eyes. But he looked hella familiar.

"Hey what can I get ya babe?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked. I mean this nigga looked so familiar.

He shrugged and smirked. "Probably, I would love to know you though." he put out his hand and I just looked at it. He laughed and pulled his hand back in. "Daniel Smith." he said.

I looked at him surprised. This was the nigga who make all the most famous and fuckin awesome movie ever! The fuck he doin working in a bar? "Nigga are you serious? I love ya movies but I'm not dick riding." I said.

He laughed again. "You don't seem like the type to dick ride." he said.

"Oh if you knew nigga.." I thought. "My name is Cindy McPhearson. The fuck you doin working in a bar?" I asked.

"I used to work here before I became a movie producer this is my aunt's shop. It was first free day in a while and I still have to work." he said handing me a random drink but whatever I just needed one.

I drank it and whatever it was made my mouth tingle and it burned in a good way as it went down my throat. Like if ya drink tequila for the first time. I drank the whole thing in a minute.

"Nigga ya famous get ya workers ta do dis shit." I said pushing the glass cup forward.

He made another one for me and shrugged. "She's family."

"Fuck family."

He stopped and smirked shaking his head. "Cindy you are the first to say that." he made him one and held up his glass for me to toast it which I did. "I agree."

I chuckled and we drank it down. The nigga was funny and actually took my mind off all that shit that happened. We drank like 5 drinks but luckily both of us can hold our liquor.

"Ok so do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I brought the next drink up to my lips sipping it. "I wouldn't say that. You got a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I actually have a wife." he said.

I choked on my drink spitting it out. The nigga was the same age as me. 20 is a young ass age to get married. To me at least but I think marriage is dumb as fuck anyways.

"Nigga do you know how young you are?" I asked.

"Uh the same age as you." he started to wipe off the counter. "Besides we're in love so of course we got married." he said like it was obvious that when you're in love you have to get married.

"Nobody said if you love somebody you have to marry them. What about those people who are in love but can't be together so they have to let each other go?"

He raised one eyebrow. "You believe that bullshit?"

"Hell no." I said smirking drinking the rest of the drink. He laughed and we toasted again. The nigga was alright. If he wasn't white (and married) I would tap that. He had some pretty big muscles but Riley's were slightly bigger. I was drinking my next drink when someone from behind my grabbed onto my shoulder. My first reaction was fear then I turned my chair around punching whoever it was in the face.

"Ow!" the lady yelled grabbing onto her nose. She removed her hand wiggling her nose before smiling that it wasn't broken. She can count herself lucky. Then my eyes realized who it was. Sarah Dubios smiled and sat next to me. "Jazmine told me you were back." she said still smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at her. This hoe was sneaky and she was still a hoe trust me. A hoe recognize a hoe. "Really because from the sound of it Jazmine hate yo ass and Huey don't trust ya."

She waved me off. "Huey doesn't really trust anybody does he?" she asked.

I shrugged and turned back to Daniel but he was helping a new customer. Great I was stuck here with this hoe. "Daniel I'm leaving see ya!" I yelled to him.

He nodded. "Yeah call me when you get home!" he called back then turned to the customer again.

I got up leaving money on the counter. I got to the door and Sarah jumped in front of me. "Cindy I wanted to ask-"

"Bitch move." I said shoving her.

I opened the door walking outside putting my glasses back on. "DON'T BE MAD JAZMINE'S MOM ACTUALLY WANTS TO BE APART OF HER LIFE AGAIN!" she screamed.

I stopped dead inmy tracks and turned around. I walked up to her and she covered her face afraid I was gonna hit her ass again which I should. "Bitch wanna know something though? JAZMINE DOESN'T WANT YOU IN HER LIFE! So ya ass can try and throw some shit like that at me but at least I don't want my mom and she don't want me." I said.

She smiled again and this time I saw the sneaky behind it. "Oh trust me. I'm dying, she really wants me now." she said.

"But ya not dying." I said.

She waved me off again. "In her eyes I am." she winked and turned walking to her car and driving off.

"Dumb hoe." I mumbled.

I needed to find Jazmine. I had to tell her what just happened. I turned walking to her house. Besides I had to check on her anyways she sounded scared as fuck when I had called her. I thought about what Sarah said and what I said to her. I wasn't sure how true my sentence was. I mean I know for a fact my mama don't want me. But do I really not want her?

**Author's Note: See this update was faster! I think anyways wait until Cindy goes there and finds the house how it is. How's she gonna react? Oh I threw in Daniel just to throw him in. But later in the story (much later I think) he's gonna be very important. Omg Jazmine jealous plus Sophie and Huey together? Some shit is gonna happen trust me. I feel bad for what happened to Cindy :( I hope you like this and I'm sorry this A/N is lame but yeah it's raining I'm pretty lame when it rains lol. Please Please Please Please Please review they help me update faster- true story lol**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


End file.
